The Red Dress
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: Booth and Bones are drawn into a world of mystery and dreams. Where mystery and dreams are exquisite by night and torturous by day. Update TRUSSELL33 is now collaborating with me. Without her this story might have remained just a picture on a desktop.
1. Overture: The Red Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In fact if I did I'd make different choices.

_**The Red Dress**_

I want once again thank TRUSSELL33 for her extensive assistance. Without her help and support this story might have remained just a picture on a desktop.

_**Overture: The Red Dress **_– Booth and Bones are drawn into a world of mystery and dreams. Where mystery and dreams are exquisite by night and torturous by day.

**Scene 1: And Now Here We Are**

**Bones POV**

Well this is a fine mess. Here I am trying to make sense of something that was basically tenuous at best. If only Lydia's dress hadn't arrived today. It was the dress I'm sure that sent me over the edge. I never would have done something like that without the dress. What was I thinking? That was just it I wasn't thinking. I wore the dress in New York to the temporary office the FBI had given us to use. I had worn it to taunt him, to drag a reaction out of him, to find out once and for all if I have the same effect on him that he has on me. It had worked then. I had gotten at least some of the answers I was seeking. Now we were home and I find myself with even more questions. What did I think was going to happen? What do I want to happen? He said he will be here at seven and we will continue what I started. Why did I start it? Am I really so desperate to have him every minute of the day and night I would take the chance? It was the dress I reminded myself. The dress he told me not to remove. When did I start doing what Booth wanted me to just because he asked? It was the dress I reminded myself.

**Booth's POV**

He had just returned from the range. He had done a lot of that lately. Shooting relived his tension and he had a lot of tension. He was sitting at his desk cleaning his gun and remembering. He felt her before he saw her. She was walking toward his office in the trench coat, heels and black hose. Her hair was down and her step had the cat like sensuality to it he remembered. Unable to drag his gaze away, he watched as she walked into his office, shut and locked the door lowering the blinds as she moved toward him. What in the world was she doing here now? What could she possibly want? His mind flashed back to New York and the last time he had seen her act like this. God, he couldn't be that lucky, could he? He watched her, gun in hand, as if he were frozen in time and place. She slowly untied the belt on the trench coat removing it by letting it slide down her arms to the floor, his eyes following the path of the coat. Unconsciously licking his lips, he let his eyes reverse their direction, starting at the 3 inch stilettos, long, slender thighs encased in black silk stockings, red velvet starting just above the knees, subtly cupping a curving, delectable rear end, small waist, lush breasts displaying just enough cleavage to make him salivate and suppress a moan. The erection that had been at half mast since he'd seen her standing in his doorway was now at full attention. Holding the whole thing up were straps so thin he couldn't get the image of just snapping them with his teeth and peeling her out of that made for sin dress out of his head. Gaining enough control to look at the whole picture instead of focusing on his favorite body parts, he noted the red, elbow, length gloves and felt himself grow even harder. She looked like something out of a fifties detective story, sexy as hell. Walking over to his desk she sat on the edge.

**Bones POV**

The dress had arrived earlier in the day. Opening the package she saw it and thought I can't resist this dress, the color, the feel of the velvet all the memories it brought to mind. It was better than the Roxie dress and Booth had loved this dress. Looking at the dress she found gloves that matched and the trench coat. All she needed were the other items that seemed to help create the look she wanted him to remember. She thought for a moment she would show up at his office in the dress covered by the trench coat and see where it led them. It was the dress. Getting off the elevator she was glad she had opted for the coat. He would not have appreciated the looks she was receiving. She knew the minute he realized she was there, his head snapped up and his eyes locked on her's. He never failed to know when or where she was. The first indication she received he noticed this was a different kind of visit was when he just sat there looking at her with a stare in his eyes and his gun still in his hand. Her next indication was his look of utter shock as she shut the door, closed the blinds, removed her coat and came to sit on the edge of his desk. His darkened eyes and swift intake of breath told her he still remembered the dress.

**Booth's & Bones**

As she slid to the center of his desk they booth took in a shaky breath. Neither knew what was coming next, but both eager to see the magic of the Red Dress. Bones slipped off one of her shoes and ran her foot up Booth's leg from the knee to the top of his thigh. Both of them felt the electricity snap between them. Fighting the urge to simply grab her by the waist, drag her down into his lap and devour her, he let her take the lead. As she rested her foot he reciprocated by slipping his hand up the back of her leg from ankle to the top of her thigh, noticing as he did so her garter belt allowed him to touch her warmed skin. As his warm, hard fingers found warm, soft flesh, they both paused, shuddering. Holding his eyes, she slid her foot over a little and encountering his erection, gently rubbed it with the ball of her foot. Not one to be denied, his hand continued on its trail, encountering the very center of her his fingers began to move in very small slow circles. Her eyes drifted closed and her hips drifted forward pressing toward his questing fingers as her thighs opened wider allowing him greater access as she pressed her foot more firmly against his erection, increasing the speed of her movements.

Just as a low growl erupted from Booth's throat and hard hands grasped her waist, there was a knock on the door. "Booth, hey Booth, Cullen needs you right away."

"Yeah," Booth replied, never breaking eye contact with Brennan "be right there." Maintaining his grip on her waist, he slowly stood; making sure his erection grazed her center, smiling at her gasp and involuntary movement toward him. Leaning down, he nuzzled her hair away from her neck, unable to stop himself from giving her a firm love bite just below her ear. He was rewarded with a shiver a slight whimper. Taking her earlobe between his teeth, he whispered into her ear, "Bones this is by no means over. Your place, seven tonight." With one last nip to her earlobe and a regretful sigh, he stepped back watched as she shakily slid off the desk. Walking to the door and opening it he said "Oh yeah and do not remove that dress under any circumstances, I want to think about you in it for the rest of the day."

* * *

So we come to the end of scene one. Please let me know what you think so far.

Nyre


	2. Scene 2: And Now We Begin

NOTE: I am very proud to announce that TRUSSELL33 has graciously agreed to collaborate with me on this story. I hope you will find as much fun reading it as we are having writing it.

Disclaimer: neither of us owns Booth, Brennan or any other character, although at times we wished we did.

_**Scene 2: And Now We Begin**_

It was late afternoon when he called her. "Bones, we have a case, and it's in New York…"

"Yes, Booth, I just received the information from Cam. I understand New York CSI is the department with jurisdiction in the case? So why are we going up there?"

"The owner of the house, Lydia Lee's attorney, called a friend in the Senate, who called Cullen's boss, who called Cullen who then, of course, called me. Once Cullen was called he also called Cam who called you. Got it?"

"Yes, Booth, I understand how we were called but WHY were we called?"

"Because of Lydia Lee, Bones. You do know who she is, don't you? Not hearing an immediate response he added, "You know, Lydia Lee the actress."

"Oh yes. I remember an actress named Lydia Lee. She was one of my Father's favorites and her husband, Clark Mason, was one of my Mother's favorites. I often saw their movies. They played a very good Murder Solving Couple. Much like us but where're not married. I still don't see how the body being found in Ms Lee's garden necessitates us being involved."

"Neither do I Bones but we are, so to New York we will go."

"So I assume we are driving up there this evening? I know it's a long drive, over four hours, but I really want to be at the crime scene as soon as we have access. I understand we won't officially have the scene turned over to us until you and I are there to sign for all the evidence. Booth, I am very concerned about contamination of the evidence…"

As she took a breath he took the chance to break in to her contamination tirade. "Bones, it is CSI they will not contaminate the crime scene, and before you say they don't do it your way, may I add as soon as I found out, I had both your guys and mine e-mailing them. They have a complete up to date set of crime scene protocols, as set forth by you and know to wait until you arrive to retrieve the body and evidence. They are not happy, but the request they received was from government channels telling them to protect the scene according to your wishes. Trust me your scene is safe. This time we have time to get everything we need together and take it with us. It will be fine until we get there tomorrow."

"So are we driving up there? She almost groaned aloud at the thought of being in the SUV for four hours without having the chance to work out the kinks in her back from bending over the table in Limbo most of the day. She loved her alone time in the vehicle with Booth, but she loved it even more when she was comfortable.

"What do you think about taking the train? We can take all the equipment and don't have the hassle of driving once we are in the city? Plus it would give us some time to unwind. You know talk, we haven't done that in awhile."

She was so good at recognizing the voice he used with the special charm smiles he reserved just for her she could hear them over the phone. Even over the phone she couldn't resist that smile. Her eyes narrowed at the unexpected option of travel Booth had just presented, her mind clicking through the pros and cons with amazing efficiency. They would be able to stretch and walk around at will. Booth wanted to talk and the train would let them focus solely on each other and their conversation instead of him having to divide his attention between her and the road. Plus, they would both have the opportunity to catch some sleep and be refreshed and ready to get to work when they arrived in New York. "That sounds fine Booth I'll make the reservations."

"Oh no way, the guy who thinks it up gets to pay and make the reservations, so there."

She had to smile at the excitement in his voice. He was so easy to please. "Ok then that means since you haven't mentioned a hotel and I have one I have always wanted to stay at, I'm making those reservations and I'm paying. Besides as you so often remind me, my expense account is much bigger than yours so let's take advantage of it."

"I don't know, Bones, you usually stay in places my expense account won't even cover. Letting you pay for my room, somehow seems like cheating."

"Look, Booth, if it makes you feel better we can share a room. That way you can pay half." She heard the sharp intake of his breath. Did that mean he might be ready to get rid of the damn line?

He wondered at bit at her offer, did it mean she wanted to move their relationship onto the next level? Yeah, right, his Bones was so shy about things of a sexual nature that she would choose to tell him that she wanted to sleep with him by suggesting they share a room, rather than just telling him. Not! Ignoring the voice in his head that was chuckling merrily at the hope he couldn't seem to repress, Booth decided to just go with it and see where it took them. "Ok Bones you can choose the hotel. I'll call with the time the train leaves and meet you at the lab. That way we can get all the equipment and leave from there. I don't know how long we'll be gone but I guess we had better plan on four or five days. See ya later."

They met at the lab at 9:00pm. Their train left at 11pm and he wanted to make sure she had all the help she needed to get the equipment packed. He had picked up Homeland Security Seals to seal the boxes so they would not have to be opened and made sure each box was carefully marked by number, sealed and entered on the manifest. He wanted to make sure all of it got to New York in one piece. He told her the FBI made arrangements for two agents to meet their train. One would take them to their hotel, the second would take the equipment to an office they had been given to use temporarily.

At 10 they were ready and everything was loaded into his SUV. He had chosen Business Class tickets which offered baggage handling as well. Once at Union Station Booth and the baggage handlers made quick work of the bags and equipment boxes. They were then shown to their seats. Looking around the roomy area, Brennan quickly decided this could easily become her favorite way to travel.

"Booth these are quite nice. I was not aware these amenities were available on a train."

"Yeah, well I got us Business Class seats; I wanted to make sure we both had plenty of room. So lean back Bones and relax." Already seated, Booth patted the seat next to him invitingly, unable to pull his eyes from beautiful blue ones that reflected the wonder of a child at Christmas as she tried to look at everything at once, all the while trying to appear blasé. Turning to him and seeing his grin, she gave up and smiled back at him, letting her excitement shine through.

"I will, Booth, as soon as we go over the case file. With making sure the interns had directions for the time we will be gone and the preparations for New York today, we didn't have time to review it and you know I like to know what I am going into,"

Booth heard her voice, but couldn't decipher the words because his entire attention was focused on his hand. The hand that was trapped between Brennan's firm rear end and the seat she had slid into so fast he didn't have time to move it out of the way. At least, that's what he told himself, telling the voice in his head howling with laughter over that one to shut up. Okay, fine, maybe he could have moved his hand if he hadn't been so busy flipping it over so his palm and fingers would be cupping firm flesh when he saw what was going to happen, but it hadn't been a conscience decision and he mentally flogged himself for it. He just didn't know how to gracefully extricate himself from the situation without seeming like a pervert who was trying to cop a feel.

All hopes of this situation ending without embarrassment vanished as Brennan frowned slightly and squirmed in her seat, apparently thinking there was a lump in her chair. She was quickly disabused of that notion when Booth's fingers, totally without his permission, flexed on her bottom. She froze and Booth bit his lower lip to hold back a groan. "Booth," she said quietly, looking everywhere but at him, "am I sitting on your hand?"

"Um, yeah, Bones. You sat down so fast I didn't have time to move it." He hoped she believed him.

"Would you like to move it now?" She was still as a statue as his fingers tightened on her right butt cheek at the question.

Hell, yeah, he'd like to move it now, but he didn't think that was what she meant. "Sure, Bones. You just lift up and I'll get it out of your way."

God, she hoped so, because feeling his hand cupping her butt was sending all kinds of inappropriate thoughts through her head, many much more interesting ways to spend their travel time than studying the file. She really tried to just lift herself up with her hands on the arm of her chair, but was unable to stop her body from pressing itself into Booth's hand before she was able to do so. She turned her head away and suppressed a gasp as his fingers flexed and his hand drew across her bottom and hip in a slow caress before moving to the armrest on his own chair.

Studying her flushed, averted face, he couldn't help but grin, mistaking the flush of arousal for embarrassment. Who would have thought copping a feel would put his partner so far out of her comfort zone? It had sure made him stand at attention, but he sure thought it would take a lot more to rattle his partner. "Better?" he asked softly.

Not at all, she wanted to insist he put his hand back and take things from there. Instead, she nodded and picked up the file. "Are you ready to get to work?"

"Sure," he said pulling down the large tray and opening the file so both of them could read it. "The body was found in the garden of one Lydia Lee. She was a movie star in the 40's and 50's. It was found while she was having some new landscaping done. Her lawyer, one Steven Shapiro, was the one who requested us. Evidently he did not want the locals to handle this due to possible publicity, so he called his Senator; of course who else would you call if your client had a body in her garden. Anyway the Senator, living in DC, was very familiar with our closure rate so he passed our name on to the lawyer. The rest is history."

"What do you mean history? How can there be any history Booth we haven't even gotten there yet to make any history?"

"It's just a saying, Bones. It means he called Cullen's boss who called Cullen who called me and Cam called you, so here we are on a train in the middle of the night on our way to New York. By the way I got the train tickets and you said you are taking care of the hotel. So where are we staying?'

"It's a surprise Booth."

"Ummm I'm not sure I like the sound of that. It usually means something expensive,"

Turning so she could face him, taking his hand in hers forcing him to face her, she smiled. "Booth, we need to talk about this."

"What?"

"Booth, I mean the Grey Elephant in the room. You are aware of the concept?" At his nod she continued "well our particular elephant is money. Now hear me out first. You know I write because I enjoy the challenge, the mystery, the fun. As a byproduct of the experience I receive very good compensation. While you may be aware of only a few philanthropic things I am a part of, like the bridge in Andy's hometown, there are many things you have no knowledge of. Let me say I am quite comfortable with those gifts. I have more than enough to satisfy my own needs and still have plenty to spend as I wish. This last bit of money is our Grey Elephant. I want to stay at this hotel and I can afford it, but I don't want to stay there alone. I find the more time I spend with you the less time I want to spend on my own. When we are in DC this isn't an issue. We often see each other after work at the diner, Founding Fathers or just spend time at each other's apartments watching movies or sharing dinner. Out of town it often means long nights in a hotel room alone. New York is a very exciting city, Booth; I want to share it all with you. So how about we come to an agreement a split as it were, what about 80-20?"

Studying the almost pleading look on his beautiful partner's face, he knew he was going to give her this one. He was enough of an alpha male to be a little uncomfortable with the extent of her wealth, but he was enough of a man in love to want to spend every moment he could with the woman beside him. Besides, New York was a very dangerous place and he needed to be there to protect her. _**At night? While she's sleeping?**_ Absolutely, he told his conscience, she was his partner and he would do anything to protect her, even if it meant sharing a room or even a bed with her. A man had to do what a man had to do.

"What about 60-40? he said with his smile.

"70-30 non-negotiable Booth," she replied with her dazzling smile.

She was so beautiful. She was giving him an out. She wasn't paying for everything making him feel like a gigolo. He might have preferred the split be higher on his side but he would do as she asked. "Do you always have to have last word?"

"Yes."

"OK 70-30," he said reaching out his hand to shake hers.

After shaking his hand, she brought their still, joined hands down onto their common armrest, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a huge yawn. "Come on Booth let's get some sleep." Giving him a sleepy smile, she wiggled around until she was comfortable which meant her body was angled toward him and her head rested on his shoulder. "Goodnight," she whispered and closed her eyes with a sigh of contentment, showing no signs of releasing his hand.

Not that Booth minded, quite the opposite in fact. Nothing would make him happier than going to sleep with this woman every night and waking up to her every morning. With a contented sigh of his own, he rested his cheek atop her head and closed his eyes.

If you have never traveled by train try it some time. I traveled up the west coast from San Francisco (Oakland really) to Seattle Washington in a sleeper. It is a beautiful way to travel and brings back memories of old movies like the Orient Express. Not the murder part just the glamour. ~Nyre~

We hope you are enjoying this. By the way I am trying to find a way to send all of you who review this story a reward. Right now I have sent a question to the support desk to see how it might be done. If it can be it will be.

So remember if you like surprises send us a review.

Nyre & TRUSSELL33


	3. Scene 3 The Waldorf Astoria?

Disclaimer: As far as I am able to determine neither myself nor TRUSSELL33 own any part of Bones. However, I for one would like to add Pops to my family he's kinda cute.

Scene 3 The Waldorf Astoria

"Bones" he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Getting no response, he tapped a little harder_**,**_ "Bones, Bones." That wasn't working so he tried a shake of her shoulders, man she must really be tired not even to stir. Well they were here and he had to wake her up. Telling himself it was necessary to wake her up no matter the personal sacrifice, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Her lips tasted like berries ripening in the sunshine. Her eyes fluttered open as he fought the urge to lean in and take a much longer taste, saving him from himself.

"Ummm Bones... we're here. Time to get up_**,**_ sleeping Beauty." Watching her sleepy, blue eyes blink up at him in confusion, he forced a smile, still fighting the urge to dive back in and kiss her senseless.

"Booth, I'm not Sleeping Beauty. Even I know she was the princess who was awakened from sleep by her true lovers kiss. I do not require to be awoken by a kiss and I'm not sure true love exists as anything other than hormones released within the body in response to acute sexual attraction. However, as you say we are here. Let's go." With that she moved to retrieve her bag and headed toward the open door. Damn, she castigated herself, cursing her inability to just keep her mouth shut when she was nervous. When she had felt Booth's lips on hers, her heart had actually fluttered in her chest and when her eyes opened and looked directly into smoky brown eyes, she had to force herself not to grab him and pull him back for a much more intimate liplock than what he had delivered, but no, she had to open her big mouth and ruin the moment. Her mind whirled with questions. Isn't that just what you wanted out of this trip? Didn't you want him to move to the next level and forget that line? Isn't that why you only booked one room? Yeah, but she expected to have to seduce him, not have him make the first move and that threw her for a loop, because she wasn't entirely sure that kiss had been him making a move and she sure hadn't expected such a light kiss to affect her so strongly. But, this was Booth, the man who surprised her on a regular basis. She would have to think about this, she decided with a sigh, and determine her next course of action.

Grabbing his carryon bag and following her, he had a few moments to himself. And he needed them. That one small taste of her had only awakened the need for more, igniting a fire of desire that had his gut clenching and him fighting back a moan, his eyes glued to her ass as she bent over to retrieve her bag. Taking a deep breath and trying to banish the image from his brain, he tried to use the short time he had to organize his thoughts, but found himself incapable of thinking of anything other than her. 1. I love following her. She has a great ass and I could look at it all day. 2. She didn't hit me when I kissed her. She might have complained about the Sleeping Beauty remark but she didn't complain about the kiss. 3. Since when did she start getting things like the Sleeping Beauty reference? I thought I could get that one past her. Note to self her learning curve is allowing her to catch up regarding pop culture. Finding his eyes, once again, drawn to her curvy rear end as she walked a few steps in front of him, he gave up on trying to figure out anything at the moment, content to just to enjoy the awesome view. Not exactly what he'd had in mind but, hey, with that kind of view, it wasn't like he was going to be thinking of world peace.

Once on the platform, Booth looked for the Agents. He found them with little trouble. The dark suits, button down shirts and dark ties were a dead giveaway. Especially at 03:30. Walking to the pair over he began the introductions. "Agent Booth, this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan…"

"I can introduce myself Booth," Brennan said as she extended her hand to the nearest man shaking it.

"Agent Mark James" said the man nearest her. After shaking her hand he shook Booth's.

"Agent Joseph Imaya Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." He looked at the couple before him. He had been an agent for more than ten years and had several friends in the DC office. He had heard about the Agent and his partner. Their 'we're just partners' routine was famous throughout the Bureau. He even knew there was a pool concerning their personal relationship. Were they already hooked up, or if not when they would finally begin a more personal relationship. It would be interesting to watch this self professed 'non-couple' and see if he could pick up on what was going on. "Shall we go?" He indicated the direction they should head in to retrieve the equipment. "Agent Booth I thought the easiest way to do this would be for Mark here to take your equipment over to our office and for me to take you and Dr. Brennan to your hotel. That would give you both more time to get some sleep before you need to meet with the city's CSI."

"That will be fine" Brennan answered him. "Where do we get the equipment boxes?"

"Hey, Bones, stay here with Joe and I'll go with Mark and load our stuff. Won't take me but a sec. You can wait in the car. Be right back." Before she could respond he continued on, "Look Bones there's no reason for both of us to be tired. All I have to do tomorrow is sit around and take notes, you have all the work. You need more rest. Just sit in the car will ya?"

"Sure Booth, fine."

Joseph noticed she gave in but not very gracefully. She was sitting in the back seat quietly watching the other two men load the equipment boxes. He thought now might be a good time to start with the questioning. "So, Dr. Brennan, how long have you and Agent Booth been partners?"

"Over four years now," she replied absentmindedly.

"That must make it easier for you to work on crime scenes together." Not receiving any response he looked at her using the rear view mirror. He had seen that look before it was the look of a woman so totally engrossed in the view before her she was unaware of any other external stimuli. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Waldorf Astoria." Bones answered absently as she watched him move before her. Even in a suit he was excellent to watch. In a t-shirt and jeans he was absolutely flawless. She could see his perfect muscle definition as he moved to pick up each box. The movement she saw in his biceps and thighs made her wish he were wrapping them around her right this minute.

She was giving him very short answers and didn't appear to be paying attention so now might be the time to ask a few discrete questions about their relationship. He intended to discover as much as possible. He and his friend in DC intended to win that pool. It had grown to rather a large amount of cash over the years. However it wasn't just the cash he wanted, it was 'the you figured them out' rights that came with. "Wow, the Waldorf. Those DC guys must get a better per-diem than we do to afford the Waldorf."

In a distracted voice Brennan answered. "Oh they don't, I'm paying."She continued to watch him as she felt the heat begin to pool in her core causing her to lick her lips.

"I guess that makes sense. If you are in the same hotel you will be closer to each other instead of always having to go into the office or take a Taxi to one hotel or the other."

Getting onto the front passenger seat Booth said "Ok Bones all loaded, did you tell Joe here where we are staying?" Not hearing a reply he turned to look at his partner. "Bones, hey Bones you in there?"

Shaking her head to clear her vision of Booth she was just barely able to get out a "yes."

He continued "I thought you might have. Home James," Booth said with a slight laugh.

"Booth why are you calling him James, you heard him introduce himself as Joseph. I know there is no way you could have forgotten already, and you know full well we are staying at a hotel"

"It's a colloquialism Bones. It's just a way of saying take me to where I am living. In this case it is the hotel. By the way Bones you have yet to tell me what hotel we are staying at. You gonna tell me know?"

"No Booth you have to wait and see when we get there. Agent Imaya am I right you will be providing the majority of the transportation we need?" At the affirmation nod of his head she continued "can you please pick us up at eight o'clock this morning?"

"Bones that's just barely four hours away. Leaving at 8 am would necessitate getting up at 7 o'clock at the very latest, allowing for only three hours of sleep. There is no way you can work at your optimum with such a little amount sleep. Joe pick us at 10."

"No way Booth I don't want my crime scene contaminated any further than it has been… Besides since when do you determine how much sleep I do or do not get?" Her voice was beginning to rise in anger.

The tone and timbre of Booth's voice rose to meet hers "Bones we've been all over this. There will be no contamination. I will, however, concede to 9 am. That way we will get at least four hours of sleep."

She gave in Joseph noticed, but again it was not done gracefully. He thought he heard a 'if I can get any sleep with you snoring,' from the back seat. He looked over at Booth but the other Agent appeared not to be listening. "So Booth, how long have you two been together?"

Booth was saved by answering as the pulled up in front of the hotel. "Bones this is the Waldorf. I can't stay here with you."

"Yes you can, and you will. You promised" can a very curt reply as she exited from the back.

Joseph watched as Booth took a breath squared his shoulders and came around to help him with the bags. "You know Booth don't get me wrong but you are one lucky dog to have someone as sexy as the Doc there and a room at the Waldorf."

Booth turned to him and in a tight voice said "we are just partners" as he walked away.

As he returned to the car Joseph had a smile on his face, 'you keep telling yourself that Booth. You might even believe it. But I hope someday you discover the real truth."

Checking in was easy and soon they were in their room.

Booth walked into the room and was immediately in shock. It was one of the most incredible rooms he had ever seen. "Bones this is amazing." Looking around for another room it slowly dawned on him there wasn't one. This was just a beautiful one room suite. "Bones there is only one bed here. I thought when you said we were sharing you meant we would each have a room and maybe share common room. But there is only one bed and one bathroom."

"I know Booth but this was all they had available and as I told you I really wanted to stay here I took it. Just relax we've stayed in the same room before. We've even shared a bed before so what's the big deal? We are out of town, we are we are both adults, come on Booth I'm tired and ready for bed." Brennan went over to the suitcase the bellman had placed on self in the closet for her and took out a t-shirt and a pair of the short shorts she liked to sleep in and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The rest of this conversation could wait for breakfast, she was too tired.

Booth watched her as she moved into the bathroom. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a room or even a bed before. They had, but that was before his feelings toward her had begun to change. Would he be able to do this and not give his feelings away? Looking around the rest of the room he noticed there was nowhere else for him to sleep. The couch was a love seat and much too small, the floor to hard. His back would not survive either option. So it was share the bed. He just hoped he could do this with both of their dignities remaining intact. Quickly striping down to his boxers he slid into the bed on the right. Thank full he remembered she liked to sleep on the left. He had time to call the **concierge for an 8 am wake-up call just as she re-entered the room. "I left a wake-up call for 8. That should leave us enough time to get ready and have some breakfast."**

**Turning off the lights as she came "sounds good Booth. Thanks for remembering," she said as she slipped into her side.**

This was going to be one very long weekBooth thought to himself as he closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

Am I really going to be able to do this Brennan thought to herself? Hearing Booth breathing from the other side of the bed, she fought the urge to wiggle over and press herself against him, to run her hands over his body and do all kinds of naughty things with and to him. Closing her eyes, she took deep calming breaths, telling herself she needed to get some sleep, she had a body to recover in a few hours.

_**Note:**__ I have never been to New York much less stayed at the Waldorf Astoria so please forgive the mistakes I make from now on. From my on line choices I have chosen a Concierge Level (26__th__ Floor) Room for them. The room is a Luxury Corner Suite with a Park Avenue View and of course a king size bed._

_If you want to see that the rooms look like go to their web site and take a virtual tour. The hotel is spectacular and worth the $800.00 per night price. Good thing our Bones has money._

Remember reviews make our day

Nyre and TRUSSELL33


	4. Scene 4 It Happen One Night

Disclaimer: As far as I am able to determine neither myself nor TRUSSELL33 still have been able to procure any part of Bones except in our dreams.

Scene 4 - It Happened One Night

Booth reached for her as he did every night when she magically appeared in his bed and his dreams at the same time. His hands gently stroked down her arms until one settled on her elbow and the other worked its way to her hip, pulling her soft, warm body toward him until her voluptuous breasts flattened against the hard muscles of his chest. He shivered as a soft sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips and drifted over his neck and her lips began to nuzzle the same spot. With a low groan, his hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back as his head lowered and he sought her lips with his own. He meant to kiss her gently, to take things slowly tonight, but as the first taste of ripened berries exploded on his tongue, he became voracious for more. His lips descended, pushing hers apart, his tongue entering and plundering the sweet recesses of her mouth. God, she was sweet and he wanted more. Always more. He could never get enough of her.

Brennan sighed. She felt so warm and safe, as she always did when surrounded by Booth. His arms, his strength, his scent. He visited her bed often, just because it happened to be when she was asleep, she didn't see this as a reason not to take advantage of those visits. When his lips touched hers, she simply opened her mouth, urging him to take the kiss deeper, no longer caring this was just a dream, abandoning herself to the flood of pure sensations he roused in her yearning body. Running her hands across his well defined pecs, she gasped as his tongue plunged into her mouth like an outlaw taking what he wanted. Her core tightened and flooded with moisture as his tongue imitated what she so desperately wanted Booth to do to her. Plunge inside, her mouth and her body, over and over again until they were both too satisfied and exhausted to move.

Booth groaned softly as his hand ran over the soft, silky skin of his partner's abdomen, slowly making its way toward the luscious mounds he was almost desperate to feel, touch and taste. His other hand was buried in her silky, auburn strands tilting her head slightly so he could deepen the kiss he couldn't seem to give up, even to move on to other parts of her delectable body that he so desperately wanted to explore. He'd had her in his bed many times since they first met, always in his dreams but never had he felt this drugging pleasure as her mouth opened under his, inviting him in to explore and conquer. Never had her skin felt this unbelievably soft. Never had her soft groans and whimpers of arousal resonated in every cell of his body, traveling to his hard on with lightening speed and making him so hard he hurt. With a growl, his hand went from her abdomen, smoothing across the firm globe of her ass, down the back of her thigh to her knee, raising it to rest across his hip.

Finding his nipples with her nimble fingers, she tweaked them lightly, greedily swallowing his groans of pleasure as her fingers continued their exploration of his spectacular chest, lightly brushing across his abs and moving lower toward the erection she could feel pressing against the inside of her thigh as his hand traced from her hip to her knee, lifting her leg atop his and pressing his straining erection against her throbbing core. Whimpering in need, she wrapped her leg around his hips, trying to pull him closer, her hands racing over his muscled chest, back and abdomen.

With another growl, his hand went back to her hip, tilting her pelvis just enough to allow the length of his erection to firmly rub against her wet folds, desperately looking for a little relief from the throbbing ache in his groin, but there was no relief to be found here. Only heat and moisture and need. God, a need he hadn't even known existed at this level, but he knew it now and he craved release from the throbbing ache that had invaded every cell of his body. Her nails sinking into his ass as her hips bucked against him put him over the edge. With no thought other than finding relief from the hunger riding them both so hard, he rolled her onto her back, settling himself firmly between her thighs.

Brennan was in the throes of a passion she had never even come close to before, her dreams of Booth's lovemaking were always hot, but this was incredible. He made her body ache, need in a way she had never needed before. In a way he and only he could satisfy. She was so wet she was almost embarrassed but was too hot to care about things such as decorum. She only cared about Booth easing the ache he had created. Then he was there and she whimpered her gratitude as he glided against her aching core, her shorts so minute they weren't even noticeable except for the extra friction they provided against her clit. Moving her hands to his ass, she unconsciously dug her nails in, unwilling to wait a moment longer to have him inside her.

Rolling her onto her back, she shuddered as his cock made long slow strokes, grazing her clit and sliding along her slick folds. He wasn't inside her yet, but it wasn't going to matter she realized feeling the first flutterings of orgasm deep in her womb. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, she tilted her pelvis and held on, riding out the storm of the most fabulous orgasm she had ever experienced, calling out his name as she stiffened and shuddered under his big, hard body.

Booth was desperate to get inside this woman and relieve the firestorm ravaging his body, but he couldn't seem to get there. And it wasn't going to matter, he knew as he felt her stiffen and shudder under him, calling his name as she came. It was enough to send him over the edge. He couldn't stop jerking against her core as his thighs quivered and his balls tightened, sending him into the most pleasurable orgasm of his life. He whispered her name against her neck as he came, collapsing almost immediately on top of her.

Short minutes later, Seeley Booth opened sated brown eyes and looked down in confusion at his partner who appeared to be attempting to push him off of her so she could breathe. _What the hell was he doing on top of Bones? _Rolling off of his partner, he watched as she snuggled up next to him, breathing his name in her sleep, much as he had heard his name being called just minutes earlier as she came apart in his arms. _No, that's not possible_, he assured himself. Just to be certain, he quickly looked under the sheet, breathing a sigh of relief when they were both still clothed, telling himself it had just been a very vivid dream. He was so convincing, he almost believed it until he felt her hand smoothing down his chest to his abs and lower and knew with absolute, utter certainty that her hands on him earlier and his on her had been no dream. Practically springing from the bed, he was just lucky Brennan was too sated to move or he would have been explaining the unexplainable to her and not just to himself as he bolted to the bathroom.

_What the hell had happened?_ Oh, please, buddy, don't even try to pretend you don't remember, chided his conscience. _God, yes, he remembered every hot, sinful moment, but he had practically molested his partner in her sleep for Heaven's sakes, and he couldn't really feel good about that. _Really, so she told you no? Fought you off? Didn't derive any satisfaction from the encounter herself? _No, No and yes, she came but, dammit, that's really not the point here_, he silently grouched, stripping off his very used underwear and stepping into the shower.

What is the point? His conscience questioned several minutes after Booth had gratefully thought he had been left to wallow in his sins in peace. _The point is that I touched my partner inappropriately while she was asleep. It was a violation on the most basic level,_ he insisted. And you don't think it was even a little her fault for insisting you share a bed? _No, of course it wasn't her fault that I practically attacked her. _As I remember it, she didn't exactly keep her hands to herself. _Yeah, he remembered that part, too_, _a little too well as his penis grew fully erect at the memories of how she had touched and kissed him_. _Dammit, he should be feeling awful about what had happened between them, not getting hard at the memories and wondering how long it would be before he could touch her like that again. _So why don't you, feel bad that is? Booth frowned as he worked shampoo into his hair_. I don't know._ Oh, please, dude, even you're not that stupid.

"Hey," he barked aloud, his conscience having overstepped its boundaries. Great, not only had he molested his partner in her sleep, he was now having a discussion with himself about it. This was certainly turning into an eventful morning. _You can say that again_, he thought with a smile as his thoughts drifted back to his dream. Catching himself just in time, he jerked his mind back to the present. What the hell was wrong with him? _What he had done had been very, very wrong and it absolutely could not happen again, _he vowed. That one's easy, his conscience snickered. _Easy how?_ Booth's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Just tell her what happened, she'll kick your ass to the curb and viola, problem solved. _Maybe I will_, Booth muttered internally. _He really didn't want Brennan to kick his ass to the curb, but she did deserve to know what he had done and that he was sorry._ He ignored the snickers on this point and made up his mind. _Yes, he would tell her everything as soon as she woke up._

He held firm to that resolve until, he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom just in time to see her rising from the bed. And looking like a goddess with her sleep tousled tresses and sleepy blue eyes looking him over appreciatively reminding him he only had a towel wrapped around his waist as he had forgotten to take his clothes into the bathroom with him. Smiling warmly she moved toward him and he stood frozen in his tracks.

"Good morning, Booth. Did you sleep well?" she stopped directly in front of him, obviously waiting for his response, he just had to force his eyes up from her chest before he could give it.

"Yeah, uh, Bones." Noting she was looking at him oddly, he got himself under control. What he needed to tell her couldn't just be blurted out, he would have to work up to it, but he _would_ tell her, he got that little dig in at his conscience before returning her beaming smile. "Good morning," his mouth continued to move but instead of the Sleep well? he had intended to ask, "Sweet dreams?" came purring out of his mouth instead. Her eyes widened slightly before she gave him a wicked smile.

"Actually, yes, Booth. Very nice dreams," scooting around him, she went to the closet, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom, never looking back or she would have noticed that Booth's eyes were glued to her ass which was almost indecently uncovered where her shorts had worked up during the night. Not to mention his hands manipulating the shorts in an attempt to get in her pants, which brought up the second reason he was glad she didn't look back. She couldn't have missed his renewed hard on.

With a frustrated groan, he walked to the bed dropping down on his back, arms spread wide. _God, what was he going to do?_ He sure couldn't tell her about their dream sex, not now, when she had practically admitted she enjoyed it as well. She would surely kill him if he told her now. He would just have to make sure it didn't happen again, no matter what he had to do. He also needed to get himself a new conscience, he decided as his was beginning to sound like the devil himself, laughing hysterically at Booth's vow not touch his partner again.

* * *

_We hope you are enjoying your first night in New York. _

_All we can say is _

_**Don't Defy Please Reply**_

_Nyre and TRUSSELL33_


	5. We Know What We Want Don't We?

Disclaimer: We do not own Booth or, Bones (yeah the rest are our imagination), if we did the pool would be real and we would have won.

the pool would be real and we would have won.

PLEASE NOTE: We have all heard of the "pool or bet" and Booth and Bones' romantic relationship. This is the history I have created for my pool. It started out as an informal thing just an "I think by the 15th of next month." As the months passed and their relationship became more noticeable to everyone around them except them the pool grew. Soon the "we're just partners" line started became FBI and Jeffersonian legend. It has now been in effect for over 4 years. Currently there have been 800 bets placed $5.00/bet the current total is $48,000 in bets and $1560 interest at 3.25%

I am not sure if the outline formatting will hold for the "flyer" and I don't want to keep re-posting, if you have trouble understanding it just let me know.

_**Chapter 5 – We Know What We Want Don't We?**_

Leaning her head out of the bathroom door Brennan called "Booth, call room service and order breakfast up will you please? I would like fruit and oatmeal."

Yeah, Bones, I know what you want." After this morning, he knew more about what she wanted, what she liked than was strictly required between partners. A hell of a lot more. Now how did he get that knowledge, the pictures that were even now playing havoc with his libido out of his mind? He pulled himself up off the bed and called room service ordering their breakfast and lots of coffee. He always thought better on coffee and he really needed to think this morning. What the hell was he going to do? How was he going to keep her from figuring out what had happened? He was pretty sure she had no idea her "dream" had been real but if he didn't pull it together like now, she was definitely going to know something was up and that could be very bad for him.

Despite what people thought she was very good at reading him and he knew it. The minute she looked in his eyes she would know he was trying to hide something. Not that what they did was wrong, hadn't she had just admitted she liked it too. Stiffening in outrage on his partner's behalf, he firmly told the little red devil sitting on his shoulder and putting those thoughts into his mind to go away, but he answered anyway. Just because she liked it didn't make it right; he had still taken advantage of her. This back and forth conversation with the annoying voice formerly known as his conscience was giving him a headache and he really needed to figure things out before she came out of the bathroom all warm, wet and naked from her shower. Shut up, he demanded silently to himself as those words instantly conjured her in the shower in his mind. Shit, he had to stop this and focus or there would be no way to hide his feelings from her, being unable to just will his hard on away and all.

Rubbing his eyes, he began to pace. Ok think, he ordered himself firmly. First of all, yeah it was good, no scratch that great. Who am I kidding it was fucking amazing. Second of all nothing really happened, well something happened but it's not like they made love. Oh yeah, what would you call it? Sex, it was just sex right? Keep telling yourself that buddy you might eventually believe it. Dammit, he couldn't even argue that point because he didn't believe it himself. He had always known that he and his partner couldn't just have sex, it would mean more to him than that and that was one of the main reasons he had never made a move on her no matter how badly he had wanted to. He cared about her too much for it ever to be just sex on his part. His agitation now only proved his point even if it was only to himself and his laughing conscience. The one big thing holding him back from just spilling his guts about the whole thing was his fear that she would treat it as unimportant, just her body seeking relief from her biological urges and he wasn't sure he could handle that, he admitted to himself.

Walking into the bathroom to shower she had to admit she did feel quite well this morning. In fact she had that languid boneless feeling she usually felt only after a very satisfying orgasm. It must have been the extremely erotic dream she had about Booth last night. She had to admit it certainly had been the very best dream she had ever had about him. She could still feel his hands and lips as they roamed her body bringing her to this delicious feeling. As she stepped into the shower she let the hot water run over her easing her slightly sore muscles. Fleetingly her mind touched on the fact the sore muscles were those she had not used since her last sexual encounter. Had she thought about it more she might have questioned herself, but the thought was so far in her subconscious it did not surface.

Her conscious thoughts were about her dream of Booth. Was it just the nearness of them in the same bed or her imagination working overtime in preparation for her seduction of him? She wasn't sure but her body was responding to her recollections of Booth's hands and lips as if they were still running over her body, her nipples tightening and her thighs trembling. None of her multitude of erotic dreams about her partner had ever left her feeling satisfied and needy at the same time. It was like her body finally knew what it had been missing and wasn't willing to settle for once. In fact, her body was telling her to get out of the shower and drag her sexy partner back to bed, to hell with the case. Eyes widening at the thought, she knew that something had definitely changed, so the only logical conclusion was that her proximity to her partner when she had erotic dreams about him increased their effectiveness. It was only a theory, but it could be tested tonight. Yes, she assured herself, ignoring the little shiver down her spine as she thought of some of her past dreams about Booth, she could test out her theory tonight. After all, one could never have too much scientific data and this would definitely be something good to know. It was just too bad she didn't know how to summons specific dreams at will. She had a few in mind that she would definitely like to try out with Booth close at hand as it were.

As much as she wanted her relationship with Booth to mature, for that freaking line to be obliterated forever and to, well, let's just be honest here, jump him every chance she got, she was absolutely fascinated by this dream phenomenon. Yes, she had every intention of seducing her partner while they were in New York, but she could spare a night or two for necessary scientific research, she decided, turning off the water and getting out of the tub to dry off. After all, what if she had discovered a previously unknown phenomenon? It was her duty as a scientist to gather data, she told the laughing voice in her head that was telling her she was just hoping she could get the results of getting laid by one Seeley Booth without the risk of rejection.

She knew it sounded more than a little calculating to plan her partner's seduction but, damn, she had been waiting on him to say something for years and she had finally decided that if she didn't make the first move, they would both be too old to even enjoy sex when he finally got around to it. She knew he loved her in more than an atta-girl kind of way. She had actually thought he was making a move when he first uttered the "I love you" then she had thought her heart would break when he amended the statement so quickly. She didn't even have time to enjoy it before he took it away. She had thought long and hard about how those three little words had filled her with joy and peace and she had known she wanted them to be true. She wanted them to be true because she loved him, too. She had held back until now because she wanted to be sure he had fully recovered from his brain surgery and she didn't want to take unfair advantage of his confused state, to make him do something he would later regret. She knew she would never be able to bear it if he regretted being with her. Well, Booth was all better now and as far as she was concerned, he was fair game. Hearing him call out that breakfast was here, she hurriedly dried off and dressed.

As she emerged from the bathroom she walked over to the table and sat down. Booth was looking out the window and seemed lost in thought. "Booth," she called to him, but he failed to respond to her so she called again a little louder "Booth…" hearing the phone ring she got up to answer it. "Oh hello Agent Imaya, yes we are in room 1604 please come up and join us for coffee. We are just sitting down to breakfast." Turning to Booth she said "Booth, Agent Imaya is here and coming up for coffee. Are you going to eat any breakfast?" Tilting her head in a way she would be surprised to know made her partner fantasize about putting his mark in the exact spot on her neck that was clearly revealed in the head tilt, she silently ran her eyes over her very sexy partner. He was dressed. Well, he was sort of dressed. He had his pants on. Pants that lovingly outlined his firm ass as he stood with one hand propped on one side of the windowsill while leaning against the other side, legs crossed. He had his shirt on, but looked as if the view had caught his attention before he could button it. Not that Brennan minded. He wasn't facing her, but she could clearly see his reflection in the window glass and every taut, well defined muscle in his chest and abdomen called out to her to touch and taste. Her eyes drifted across his chest, her tongue coming out to lick suddenly dry lips, a brow lifting as she noted his nipples were hard. It certainly wasn't cold in here so that left only one good explanation for his prominent nipples. Now curious about what he was looking at to bring on a physical reaction, Brennan walked over to him and slipped under his upraised arm, peering out the window but she didn't see anything that could account for her partner's arousal. An arousal she could now clearly see wasn't confined to his nipples. Maybe she didn't want to wait to get started on that seduction after all, she decided, unable to stop a single finger from reaching out and tracing his abs down to his belt buckle.

Booth jumped as if he had been shot, grabbing her finger and pinning her to the wall beside the window before she could even comprehend that he had moved. And, considering how quickly her mind worked that was fast. Blinking up at him in surprise, she saw comprehension dawn and his eyes start to lighten from almost black to the chocolate brown she was more familiar with.

"Are you ok, Booth?" she asked quietly, for some reason thinking he needed to be soothed right now.

Shaking his head to clear it, Booth gazed down at his partner. Hell no, he wasn't ok. He had been so lost in a fantasy of him joining her in the shower that he hadn't even heard her approach him. He had her pinned against the wall with one hand beside her head and his other hand already buried in her still damp hair, his body obviously knowing it was her even when his mind was elsewhere. Namely ravishing his partner in the shower. Even worse, in his opinion, he couldn't make himself let go and back away, his body screaming for him to get just a little closer. His own personal Satan was urging him to lean down and taste those lips again, to drag her off to bed and finish what he'd unknowingly started this morning. You know you want to, the voice urged. Hell yeah, he wanted to. If it was that good and you didn't even go all the way, what do you think real sex with her would be like? He managed to stifle the groan struggling to escape at the answer to that question as his erection twitched behind his zipper, but he couldn't repress the shiver that worked its way down his spine.

"Booth are you all right?" Brennan asked again, her free hand going to feel his forehead, obviously checking for a fever. "Are you sick, Booth? Do you have any symptoms other that chills?" she demanded, her voice rising in concern and alarm. And that concern gave Booth the strength to let her go, catching her wandering hand in the one he reluctantly untangled from her hair as he stepped back with a grin.

"I'm not sick, Bones. Don't worry," he assured her. No way could he get by with telling her he was fine. He was so far from fine that it wasn't even funny and she knew him well enough that she would be able to spot the lie and he tried to never lie to her. Turning away to keep himself from crowding her back up against the wall, he gave her the only answer he could. "Sorry, I was lost in thought and didn't hear you." A terrible thought occurred to him and he spun back to face her, quickly stepping back and unconsciously pushing her against the wall. "Did I hurt you, Bones?" he asked in horror, his hands moving over her face, the back of her head, up and down her arms and around to her back. His horror was genuine. Not only had he molested her in her sleep, he had now hurt her because he couldn't get his mind out of the gutter, he berated himself.

Yes, he was hurting her but only because she wanted his hands and lips on other, more intimate parts of her body right freaking now but she was fairly certain that wasn't what he meant. Brennan was tempted to say yes or not answer just to see what would happen next, but she couldn't stand the thought of him thinking he had hurt her and the look in his eyes told her that was exactly what he thought.

"Booth," she said softly, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her, "you didn't hurt me. You would never hurt me, Seeley Booth." Her voice held absolute conviction and trust and he had to smile, suddenly relaxed for the first time since waking. He knew he was going to have to talk to Brennan about the dream thing before they went to bed tonight, but right now they had work to do and he needed to put his awkwardness to rest before he managed to make things worse. Smiling softly, he pressed her hands into his face and stepped back, noting that she looked almost disappointed at the loss of touch. Interesting. If thinking Brennan's name wasn't currently capable of giving him an erection, he would have thought about it more in depth, but he had no choice but to store it away for later. Starting toward the room service cart, he frowned and changed course at a knock on the door.

"That's probably Agent Imaya. He called from downstairs and I invited him up for coffee while we finished breakfast," Brennan noted absently, returning to her seat and picking up her spoon to finish her meal. Not noticing that Booth had come to a dead stop at her words, she continued, "You really should eat something. You know you get very grouchy when your blood sugar drops and I want to be able to stay at the crime scene as long as possible without you complaining about being hungry."

It took a moment for her words to register in his overloaded brain, but when they did, he turned to stare at her in disbelief. Did she have any idea what the result of that one invitation could be? He seriously doubted it, but he sure as hell did, he thought, glancing at their things, intermingled and scattered throughout the room, not to mention there was only one freaking bed in the room. If Amaya came into the room right now, he would be justified in jumping to the conclusion that they were sleeping together. Booth had to admit he would probably think the same thing if some other agent were involved. But this was him and his Bones, he didn't want the whole office speculating on their relationship. They were used to it in DC, but he'd rather it now happen here. He sure didn't need any more shit to deal with right now and he couldn't be sure how his boss would respond if the rumor got back to him. He had to minimize the damage. Rubbing a hand over his face, he made sure he was calm enough not to yell at her before he spoke.

"Bones, what were you thinking? If he sees all these clothes lying around, he's going to think we're sleeping together." He couldn't keep the slightly scolding tone out of his voice. She blinked up at him in confusion.

"We are sleeping together, Booth," she stated factually, the cute little furrow that he thought was adorable appearing between her eyebrows.

"Not like that, we're not," he denied hotly and was brought up short by Satan. Oh, really? You seriously just said that to her? You have got to be kidding me. Okay, fine, they were sort of sleeping together, but he still didn't want people in the New York office gossiping and speculating on his relationship with his partner. Hurrying to the end of the bed, he grabbed his suitcase, tossed it on the bed, and flipped it open. Scooping up clothes by the armload, he jerked open a dresser drawer and dumped them in, noticing that Brennan was still seated. "Help me get them all put away, hurry," he urged as he made another trip from the suitcase to the dresser.

"Booth, hand me your suits and shirts," she demanded, getting up from the table with a sigh. She, personally, didn't see what all the fuss was about. What she and Booth did on their own time was no one else's business, but she had to admit Booth had rather delicate sensibilities when it came to anyone knowing details of his sex life. " I don't intend to have to send them down to be pressed just because you don't want Agent Amaya to think we're sleeping together," she told him. "Even though we are." She muttered under her breath, but he heard her. In the process of tossing her suitcase on the bed to be emptied, he shot her a look she couldn't quite identify.

"Would you please stop saying that?" he almost pleaded. Brennan, slipping his shirts onto hangers, looked at him, expecting him to be teasing her as she had been teasing him, but he was deadly serious. Why would it upset him so much for some agent neither of them knew or were ever likely to have contact with after finishing this case to think they were sleeping together? Lost in thought, Brennan didn't even notice as he quickly emptied her suitcase mixing and mashing their items together into the drawers. Her mind quickly worked through the available evidence and reached a very erroneous conclusion about Booth's actions. Her gasp of outrage was smothered by the New York agents now very impatient knock on the door. Brennan could hardly believe the theory she had come up with. She just couldn't believe she had misjudged Booth that badly, but it was the only thing that made sense.

Booth took a frantic look around as the other agent pounded on the door, not seeing any incriminating evidence, and started toward the door. If he had bothered to look at Brennan's face, he would have known better than to answer the door when she was about to blow. "Hey, Joe, come on in. Want some coffee?" Booth asked pleasantly just as Brennan gathered a full head of steam and Volcano Brennan erupted.

"Booth," she demanded shrilly, striding toward him and completely ignoring the other agent, "are you ashamed that we're sleeping together?" Booth's eyes closed to shoot off a quick prayer that the other man hadn't quite caught her question. The raised brow and laughter from Joe let him know that was a doomed hope. Brennan had reached him by now and was standing by with her arms crossed over her chest, impatiently tapping her foot waiting for his answer. Glancing at her face, Booth forgot how uncomfortable he was with the current situation. She was genuinely upset. She really thought he would be ashamed for people to know they were sleeping together, he saw with dismay. That was so far from true it was laughable, but he had to take care of this right now. Looking at the still laughing agent, Booth gave him the most polite smile he could manage at the moment.

"Sorry, Joe, but it looks like we're going to need a minute here," he ignored the amusement on the older man's face. "How about we meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes?" Still laughing, Joe spun around and headed for the elevator, stopping and spinning back just as Booth was about to close the door.

"Booth?" he called.

"What?" Booth practically snarled, jerking the door open and leaning out a little so he could see the other man.

"If you want to convince people that you're not sleeping together, you really should consider buttoning your shirt and fixing your belt before you answer the door," Joe suggested helpfully, turning back toward the elevator with a huge smile. This was going to be an awesome day for one Joe Amaya.

Glancing down, Booth saw that Joe had a valid point. Despite the wonderful beginning of his day, it was very quickly starting to suck big time. What the hell else could go wrong? Closing the door, Booth leaned back against it with a sigh, closing his eyes and hoping for a miraculous idea to explain things to Brennan without actually having to explain everything to her. Shit, how did he get himself into all of these situations? When no miraculous explanation came to mind, he reluctantly decided to wing it and hope for the best. Looking over to where she had been standing, he was surprised to see Brennan gone. When he saw her reach for the bedside phone, he knew exactly what she was doing. Well, that answered the what else can go wrong question. She could get him or herself another room. Booth knew that was probably the smart thing to do here but he was tired of doing the smart thing. He wanted to sleep with her every night he had the chance. Striding over, he took the receiver out of her hand and replaced it, but she turned away, refusing to look at him. Walking around in front of her, he grasped her shoulders to keep her from spinning around or running away which she was very prone to do when things got uncomfortable. She didn't try to pull away, but she wouldn't look at him. With a sigh, he lifted her chin with a finger hating that he was responsible for the pain and rejection in her eyes. "Temperance Brennan, you are the most intelligent, most beautiful, sexiest woman I have ever met and no man would ever be ashamed of sleeping with you," his husky voice and pretty words drew her closer until the tips of her breasts were brushing his chest.

"Not even you?" her expression told him she needed further reassurances. His hands drifted to cup her face as he stared into the very same blue eyes that he saw in his dreams almost every night.

"Especially not me," he reassured, "I would want everyone to know you were my woman," he said half jokingly, expecting to get a rise out of her over his word choice. She didn't even blink, searching his eyes to judge his sincerity. Deciding to believe him if for no other reason than she couldn't bear not to, she nodded. Holding each other's gazes, they swayed closer together and Booth suddenly knew if they didn't get out of this room immediately, they would be rolling around on that big, soft bed in no time flat. As much as he wanted exactly that, he had a lot to think about and Brennan needed to know about the dream sex before she took a step she might regret. Reluctantly removing his hands from her face, he grabbed her hand and started toward the door without a word, not sure that he wouldn't plead with her to crawl back into bed with him if he spoke right now.

Brennan followed him silently for pretty much the same reason. She had a feeling that if she opened her mouth right now, Joe would be waiting for them much longer than the allotted fifteen minutes and they had a victim to identify.

Booth was grateful Joe was driving. Miss Lee lived in a beautiful pre-war Brownstone on Duke Ellington Blvd, just one block off of Central Park West between West 105 and West 107. Joe had informed them parking here would be impossible. He had called head and had someone from CSI come out and place some temporary no parking placards out so they could unload the equipment. He told Booth, however, this was not a neighborhood where you upset the owners. While Booth and Bones when up to the front door Joe and the CSI guy's unloaded the equipment.

When the Butler opened the door Booth introduced himself and Bones, who made her usual comment about being able to introduce herself. Booth was immediately drawn to the look of shock on the Butler's face. He was sure it was more than just the arrival of the FBI and a Forensic Anthropologist. His gut told him to keep this man keep high on his list of suspects. He laughed to himself. The Butler did it? Oh that was rich! They were all shown out to the back garden where Bones was finally able to get her first look at the crime scene.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," she introduced herself to the man identified as her CSI contact.

"Here is the paperwork I need to have you sign so we can leave,' the man said with a great deal of sarcasm, not even bothering to fake civility. Brennan was used to it and it didn't bother her but Booth leapt to her defense, as usual.

"Hey, don't talk to my partner like that," Booth said with some heat. "I know you don't like babysitting a corpse, but we didn't ask for this either. So let's just go by the protocol and get it done ok buddy."

"Thank you Booth, but I can defend myself. Now let me check the site and the remains against the initial photos and diagrams you have then, if there are no problems I can sign off and you can go." Brennan placed her hand on Booth's forearm and he could feel his ire cooling but he gave the rude man one last glare to let him know his behavior was unacceptable. The man did have the grace to blush, shuffle his feet and mutter an apology which Brennan gracefully accepted.

One hour later the change over paperwork was done and CSI was gone. Bones and the local FBI forensic team were knee deep in the grave.

"Ok Bones what do you have for me?" Brennan sighed at her partners impatience, but knew he would just bug her until she gave him something so she threw him a bone, figuratively speaking that is.

"An approximately 45 year old male, approximately 6 feet. Looks like he might have been buried here for about 35-40 years, although Jack will be able to give us a better date."

"Bones, is it a murder?" She didn't even look up as she gave him the standard answer.

"Booth, you know I can't give you that information right now, but given the fact he was not buried in a casket and is buried in a garden it is quite likely a murder. Also there appears to be a depression on the frontal bone that would indicate he was hit by a blunt object. So I need to get everything packaged and sent to the Jeffersonian." Brennan turned to the FBI technicians and began to give them directions regarding the recovery of the body and the evidence.

"Good, you do that while I just sit over here review what paperwork we do have," he told her cheerfully. As he was turning to walk away, his eyes were caught by her beautiful body. More specifically his eyes were caught by her gorgeously curved ass as she had to partially stand and lean far over the body to reach something and her ugly blue jumpsuit was pulled taut across firm flesh. How could one woman be so erotic bending over a dead body? He should find it disgusting but he never had. His hands actually itched with the need to be back on the same flesh they had explored so thoroughly this morning. Quickly removing his jacket, he folded it and held it over the front of his pants to hide his most recent hard on, trying unsuccessfully to pull his eyes away from her. He wouldn't be looking if she hadn't bent over so provocatively, he assured himself. Yeah, sure, buddy, I bet you've never looked at her before today with lust in your heart? Shit, he wished Satan would just go away and leave him in peace, but he had to admit he had been looking at his partner with lust in his heart since they were introduced to each other. But it was only because of this morning that looking was having such an effect on him, he insisted.

Really? demanded Satan without a hint of mercy. Brennan suddenly stood, lifting her arms above her head and stretching a kink out of her back, her generous breasts thrusting forward as she placed both hands on her lower back and rotated her torso. Booth was so immersed in the sight before him that he didn't even bother to argue with Satan when he called him on his lie about his body's response to the good doctor. The truth was he routinely left her company with an erection and had done so for longer than he cared to remember. God, she was absolutely killing him with all her bending and stretching, all her talking and breathing and just being her beautiful, sexy self. He had thought it was bad before, but now, knowing how her lips tasted, how soft and silky her skin and hair was, how it felt to have her hands sliding across his skin while she went wild beneath him, calling out his name as she came, he was certain that if you could actually die from a hard on, he was a goner.

"Booth, Booth, do you need something else?" Blinking, he found Brennan staring up at him curiously. Hell yeah, he needed something but he really didn't think this was the time to discuss his current needs.

He realized he had spaced out again thinking about what had happened last night. "Sorry, Bones, no I was just thinking." What the hell was he going to do? It was so far past obvious that it was becoming painful that he wasn't going to be able to exert one iota of control over his body where she was concerned. Not that he'd ever had much success in that area, but he generally didn't walk around a crime scene with a hard one. Before Satan could comment, he amended the thought on his own. Ok, fine, it had happened before, but never this bad which took him directly back to what the hell was he going to do? With a sigh, he decided that right now his only option was to go inside and start his interviews. Maybe Brennan being out of his direct line of sight would help his problem subside but he wasn't counting on it since his mind was flashing over the scene from this morning with frustrating regularity. They would work this out tonight, he promised himself. Satan snorted. Is that what you're calling it now days? No, Booth assured himself and Satan that was not going to happen again. If anything like that happened again they were both going to be awake and able to remember every delicious moment. As he turned and ran his hands through his hair he still had the picture of her perfect ass in his mind. Damn, it was going to be a very long, hard day.

Mean While At The New York FBI Office

"So Joe what have you found out about Dr. Brennan and Booth so far," asked Mark? Taking a sip of his coffee, Joe silently handed Mark the flyer he had called DC for and sat back, giving the other man time to read over the information before he started his briefing.

Official History and Rules for

The Unofficial

All's Fair Pool

The Pool is open to all FBI and Jeffersonian employees past and present. It is not in any way endorsed by either agency

All bets must be placed with either the Pool Liaison at the Jeffersonian or the DC FBI Office. Current Liaisons:

Jeffersonian - Dr. Jack Hodgins Medico-Legal Lab

FBI/DC Office - Charlie Johnson Homicide/Cold Case

The buy in

A combination of one month and year per Each $5.00 (12/08 or 1/09 referred to as the "date")

You may only choose the "date" once

Once the "date" has passed you will need to ante up again if you still choose to participate

The Liaisons act as the "bank"

All monies are deposited in a joint account at M&T 1055 Thomas Jefferson St NW, Washington, DC

It is the Current Liaisons who are be responsible for paying the winners

The payout

$5,000 to the first person to send the one of the Liaisons a romantic picture of our now "new couple"

The remaining monies to be divided between all who have bets for that date.

A plaque will be awarded to the person who sends in the picture that simply says "All's Fair In Love – Everybody Out Of The Pool".

Of course participation in this pool has no effect on any private bets between friends.

Finishing the flyer, Mark tossed it down on the desk and turned back to his partner, knowing by the satisfied look on his face that he had something juicy to impart. Leaning back in his chair, he prepared to listen.

"They're staying in the same room at the Waldorf," Joe supplied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Booth gave me the whole spiel about them just being partners last night," he added with enough amusement that his friend knew he hadn't bought it for a second.

"You don't believe him?" Mark quizzed, a little startled by Joe's loud snort.

"Not for a second," Joe shook his head and Mark didn't even try to pry what he knew out of him. Joe would tell it in his own time and it would be a waste of energy to try to hurry him along. After several minutes of silence, Joe figured he'd kept his friend waiting long enough. Holding up one hand, he did what any good investigator would do. He presented his evidence.

1. "They're sharing a room at one of the fanciest hotels in the city."

2. "Said room has only one bed. The pillows on the bed, however, clearly showed that two people had slept in that bed." Even though he hadn't made it inside their room this morning, his eyes had made a thorough sweep of the room, noting every detail

3. "Booth answered the door with his shirt not buttoned and his belt undone." Nodding at the other man's widening eyes, Joe produced the piece de resistance.

4. "Just as Booth opened the door, Dr. Brennan asked him if he was ashamed for people to know they were sleeping together."

"No way," breathed Mark knowing Joe was almost incapable of telling a lie and that everything he had just said was the God's honest truth. Smiling smugly, Joe just nodded his head.

"I watched them last night and again this morning. Everyone is right, they really look like they have it bad for each other. "So," Joe continued "I think we need to send Charlie our bet. Let's send him five dollars each for this month and for next, just to be sure. Now we need to follow them and get the photo. I want that $5,000. If we make sure we are the ones driving them around the city we might get lucky." Nodding his agreement, Mark leaned back in his seat, his mind already going over the things he could buy when he and Joe proved that Booth was sleeping with his partner.

_We hope you are intrigued with this chapter. Things are starting the heat up with our favorite duo. _

_Nyre & TRUSSELL33_


	6. Getting Away

Disclaimer: We do not own Booth or, Bones (yeah the rest are our imagination), if we did the pool would be real and we would have won.

Scene 6 Getting Away

After talking to Andrew Pennyworth, Booth discovered Miss Lee was unavailable. According to him she would be returning to the city in two days and would advise her of Mr. Booth's desire to speak with her. Booth, who was now not having the best of mornings, reminded Pennyworth this was an murder investigation and neither Miss Lee's nor his participation were voluntary. Leaving his card with a local number on it he told the man to call him the minute Miss Lee returned and returned to the grave site.

It only took one glance for him to know he still needed to get away from her if he had any hope of getting rid of the almost painful erection that was refusing to subside with her anywhere in the vicinity. Unable to pull his eyes away, he watched, barely biting back a groan as she stood, stretched sinuously, then bent and touched her toes to loosen up her back. God, he had to get out of here or he would be walking around with his coat shielding his crotch all day and he was pretty sure someone would figure out that he was lusting after his partner. _It was only because of what had happened last night,_ he assured himself. _Otherwise, he would never look at his partner like he wanted to strip her naked and take her where she stood, audience or not, because Seeley_ _Booth was a good Catholic boy and he would never lust after his partner._

_Oh, please, you've been lusting after her since the moment you laid eyes on her and you know it. Lie to everyone else about your feelings for your partner, Dude, but at least have the balls to be honest with yourself_, Satan demanded. Booth shut off the automatic denial, even if only in his thoughts. Satan wanted honesty? Fine, he'd give him all the honesty he could handle. He had found the good Dr. Brennan to be cold, unyielding, arrogant and a giant pain in the ass, and yes, he had lusted after his partner the moment he clapped eyes on her at a purely physical level. Who the hell wouldn't? She was a beautiful, sexy woman. In fact the only thing that had kept him from pushing her up against a wall and seeing just how far she would let him go during those first few months was Tessa.

And then he had started seeing glimpses of the real Temperance Brennan, not the façade she showed to the world but the real woman inside that shell she surrounded herself with to protect her heart and he started to care about her as a person, a friend. Oh, it hadn't dulled the lust, it had only made him realize how vulnerable she was and he didn't ever want to be responsible for causing her pain. So he had buried any feelings other than friendship so deeply he almost forgot they were there. Almost, but he was always reminded when he awoke hard and aching after another erotic dream of her or when he left her company so hot he could barely wait to get home and fantasize about her while he relieved the pressure.

They had both had sexual conquests over the course of their partnership and every single time, he had wanted to kill whoever Brennan was involved with. He could gladly have ripped them apart with his bare hands for daring to even touch what he considered his and he did consider her his. He had as long as he could remember, but he knew she had no idea what love or anything other than a superficial sexual relationship was like. Until she understood she was missing out on something wonderful and wanted it she wasn't ready. At least that's what he told himself to justify his own cowardice in not telling her how much he had grown to love her, how important she was to him, that he didn't want to live his life without her in it. And that was the real rub. What if they tried a relationship and it didn't work? Booth had always wondered if he would be able to return to being just partners with her if they that happened and he now had a definitive answer. Hell, no.

He had gotten just a taste of her last night and look at him today. He was a total mess. He was losing all of his carefully gained self control when it came to her. He couldn't afford to do that so he had to get the hell out of here before she made him even crazier than carrying on long conversations with his conscience that he had taken to calling Satan. That enough honesty for you there, Satan? _Not yet, Booth, but you're getting there_, Satan assured him softly. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he decided he needed to put some distance between them while he got himself under control. Not trusting himself to get any closer to her right now, he called out that he was going to the FBI office and would be back with lunch. Without looking up, she waved him off and he couldn't help but grin. Coat firmly in place, he finally dragged his eyes away from her and headed for the Bureau.

Around noon he returned with their lunch, a sandwich for him and salad for her. "Bones, lunch is here, come out and eat."

"Booth, I can't really stop now, I want to make sure I get all of the small bones and soil samples out before the sun goes down and we lose another night of work." She gave him her standard answer without taking her attention from what she was doing and he found himself suddenly standing over the grave, wanting her to look at him.

He was always exasperated when she gave up food for work so his next sentence came out a little more strident than he had intended it to be. "Bones, it will still be there if you stop for thirty minutes to eat. Besides if you pass out from hunger you won't get anything done. Now give me your hand." She continued as if she hadn't heard him, ignoring his outstretched hand to help her out of the hole and his eyes narrowed. She was going to give him some attention, one way or another. "Don't make me come down there and get you, Bones," he growled. Brennan's head shot up immediately, ready to take umbrage with his overbearing attitude. Any words she had been about to utter died on her lips when she caught sight of his face and her eyes widened. She saw he wasn't just making idle threats. If she didn't voluntarily come up, he was coming down. Swallowing hard, heart rate picking up, she suppressed a shiver of excitement at his aggressive behavior. Aggressive Booth really turned her on, but this wasn't the time or place, so she decided to give him what he wanted. He could return the favor later.

"Booth, fine I'll eat something," she snapped back feigning irritation to hide her arousal, "but I don't need your help to get out of here," she said as she pushed his hand away and climbed out. She didn't think it would be a good idea for him to put his hands on her at the moment. Her mind had been replaying her erotic dream of last night all morning and she was unable to use her renowned power to compartmentalize, to make it stop, so here she was all hot and bothered at a crime scene, which she found disturbing on several levels. But, the bottom line was she wasn't completely certain what she would do if he started touching her.

Eyeing the grave with some reservation, Booth said "Bones, the sides of that grave don't look so sturdy. Do you think it's ok to be climbing in and out of?" Touched by his concern, Brennan finally looked at him directly.

"It's ok if you know what you're doing, Booth, and everyone down there does. I've made sure of that." she assured him softly as she sat down and reached for her salad.

"So Bones how much longer do you think we'll be here?" Joining her at the table, he pulled his food toward him but was too busy just drinking in her presence to dig in.

"I think we have almost all of the bones and the soil tagged and we should be ready to bag it in about three hours. So I think we will be out of here by four. Thanks for the salad I guess I was hungry after all" she remarked almost shyly, glancing at him from beneath her lashes. Booth thought it was adorable. _God, he was in so much trouble here_. Forcing his eyes away from her face, actually her lips, he grabbed his burger and took a big bite determined to get things back to normal between them. Well, as normal as they could be when he found her eating a salad to be such an erotic sight that he was hard again before she took the second bite.

"Hey no problem, Bones, I live to serve. Three hours sounds good. I'll tell Joe and Mark to come back then we can take the evidence boxes to the office send them off the Jeffersonian and go back to the Hotel. I am really ready for a nice big steak from room service and some sleep." He tried to keep his voice level but knew she was picking up on his nervousness when she eyed him oddly, then resumed eating.

"I thought we might eat in the Hotel Restaurant tonight, Booth. I hear it's very good and we wouldn't have to go out to find another restaurant. You could get your steak there you know."

"I know but I was kinda hoping we could have room service and an early night. I'm really bushed," he whined and tried his charm smile.

"Booth, it will be fun, you'll like it, and don't pout or use that smile either. I want to go to the restaurant," she smiled her brightest smile at him.

She thought he had a never to be denied charm smile as she always called it. He knew hers put his to shame. She stood there with her little girl smile, sparkling eyes, and auburn hair in the crazy pony tail he adored and he knew he would give her anything. "Sure fine if that's what you want we can eat there. As long as I get my steak I, couldn't care less I guess."

As he watched her walk away he thought how did I get so whipped? All she has to do is suggest something and I automatically say yes. I don't even get any sex from her. It's all in my head and hand. Or at least it had been until last night, but he really didn't need to be thinking about that right now or ever again, he told himself firmly. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he went and sat on one of the empty evidence boxes. It gave him the perfect spot for his favorite sport Bones watching. Yeah he knew after last night this was self imposed torture, but that wasn't enough to stop him. He had been watching her for years, his eyes running over every inch of her delectable body when she wasn't paying attention while wishing his hands and mouth had the same privilege. He'd lost count of the number of times, he'd shoved his hands in his pockets, turned and walked away to keep himself from reaching for her. Especially when she bent over one of her examination tables. Teeth clenching as an image of her doing just that appeared in his mind's eye, he squirmed around to get more comfortable, stilling instantly and hoping his face didn't give him away when Brennan glanced at him quizzically. She watched him with narrowed eyes until he threw her a grin and then turned back to her work. Whew, that was a close one, he would have to watch it or she was definite going to bust him and he doubted that would be pretty.

As he sat there the warm sun began to drag him back into his dream world again. Not her bent over the table this time but her writhing beneath him, calling his name as she came and it was better than any fantasy because she was in his arms, he could feel her, taste her, and smell her. Her whimpers of arousal were again reminding him of the feel of her firm abdomen, her perfect tight ass and those long legs, his cock twitching at every sound that came from her as he ground himself against her dripping core. As his head started to fall forward he jerked awake with a heartfelt groan, hell he had been dreaming of her again. Grabbing his jacket and crossing his leg he hoped no one would notice the raging hard on he had and remark about it, least of all her. If Bones noticed she was sure to make mention and not let it go until she found out what had caused his erection and that was a conversation he really didn't want to have with her especially in the middle of a freaking crime scene. That would certainly give the techs something to talk about. Booth bet they would all break their necks getting to a phone to spread the gossip and that was the last thing they needed right now. They already had enough to deal with at the moment. Mainly how to keep a repeat of last night from happening again.

"Excuse me Agent Booth" asked one of the technicians as he walked by. "did you say something?"

"No" growled Booth as he went back to staring at this partner. That jumpsuit was perfect for her he thought as he watched it tighten across her breasts again. . Ok so last night was a little further than my usual masturbation dream, but that was because we were in the same bed. RIGHT! Tonight I am making sure I get something to make me sleep and keep my hands to myself! Booth was so caught up in his worries about tonight and debating whether it would serve any real purpose, other than to salve his own conscience to tell Brennan what had happened, that the sun was dipping toward the horizon when he realized how late it had gotten and he still hadn't made a decision. Yes, he thought he should tell her. It felt like lying to keep it from her, but what would it mean to their partnership for her to know? He didn't want her to think badly of him or be uncomfortable around him in any situation, so maybe he should just keep his mouth shut and live with the guilt. Besides, it wasn't going to happen again. Ignoring Satan's laughter, he got to his feet and walked to the grave, peering into the darkening hole.

"It's getting dark, Bones. Are you ready to go now?" he asked softly as she glanced up at him.

"Yes Booth we are, but you had better step away from the edge, all the moving of the evidence boxes has weakened the edges and it is very unstable." She shooed him away from the edge as if her were a pesky fly and his hackles rose.

After an afternoon of arguing with himself Booth was not in the mood for any more helpful suggestions. "Come on Bones if you're ready lets go," he said ignoring her and stretching his arm down to pull her up.

"Booth I said," was as much as she got out as she watched in astonishment as the dirt gave way under his feet and he fell spread eagle into the grave landing right on top of her. "Omph," she cried as the air in her lungs was pushed out when he landed on her. Trying to wriggle out from under him she couldn't hold back the giggles bubbling up her throat, "Booth I told you not…"

"Do not," he snapped through clenched teeth, "say I told you so. Bones are you ok?"

"Well not really considering you just landed on me." Her giggling was starting to get more pronounced. "How about you? Booth you need to move over so I can get up I can't breathe" Her wriggling was also more pronounced, her hands on his chest to leverage him off her enough that she could breathe more freely and he didn't honestly know if he was groaning from the pain shooting through his back or the pleasure of having her under him with her hands on his body again.

"Bones I don't think I can move. I think I sprained my back again. It really hurts to move." As she was wiggling more he started to beg "Bones please don't move it really hurts." And it did, but if she didn't stop her wiggling, he wasn't going to have to explain anything to her, she was going to be able to figure it out on her own when she felt him hot and hard pressing into her belly. Noticing the technicians were starting to gather and he could hear the laughter start gave him somewhere to focus his frustration other than himself. "The next person who laughs, I will personally shoot." He growled in his most threatening voice.

At that her giggling broke out into a full grown laugh "Booth don't be ridiculous you can't shoot them." She chided, her hands unconsciously smoothing up and down his chest. Usually one touch from her could soothe the savage beast, but he had just had more than he could take in one day.

He was really losing his temper now, "Ok Bones but I'll think of something equally dark and grungy."

"Ok ,Booth, stop being a baby. We need to get out of here. I'm not spending the night. Now if I help, you can you stand up?"

"I don't know let me try…," Grunting slightly from the effort he found he was able to get to his knees then his back froze again. "Shit, Bones, this is as far as I can go it hurts to even breath." He moaned as one hand went to the ground to brace him and hold him up and the other went to his aching, spasming back.

"Ok I'm going to get under your chest, put your arms around my shoulders and when I stand you stand up too. That way I should be able to at least get you upright." Her voice was as gentle and soothing as Booth had ever heard it before and it calmed him enough to let her put her plan into action.

After some significant movement, and moaning on Booth's part they were finally able to get him out of the grave and into the SUV. Bones made all the arrangements for the evidence boxes to go the Jeffersonian and then Joe took them to their Hotel. Brennan had tried to convince Booth to let them take him to the emergency room to get some medication but he assured her he had pain pills and muscle relaxers left from the last episode and he always carried them with him just in case. Joe also told her the hotel had a physician on staff who made room calls. Brennan decided it would be much easier on Booth to be seen in the comfort of their room, if it was necessary, rather than waiting an indeterminate amount of time to be seen at a very busy ER. Joe graciously offered to help her get him up to their room but Booth refused.

"Booth, put your arm over my shoulder and we can walk up to the room." She urged as he slowly and carefully slid out of the SUV directly in front of the entrance.

"Shit, Bones, this hurts like hell. Sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." He was panting and sweating. Brennan eyed him cautiously knowing both symptoms could be from the pain and exertion. She wasn't really paying attention to what he said, too busy making sure she wasn't moving too fast and hurting him so she answered automatically.

"Maybe next time you will listen when I tell you to stay away from something," she said as she leaned him against the door jamb to open the door. Looking up, she frowned when she saw he was glaring at her, but didn't ask why. Slinging his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, she helped him inside.

Once inside they made a bee line for the bed and he flopped face down with a groan. "I am never moving from here again," he whined. Not bothering to tell him that it would be physically impossible for him to maintain that position for the rest of his life, Brennan asked him where his medications were. Quickly gathering them and a glass of water, she helped him ease over on his side far enough to swallow his medicine. He flopped back on his stomach with a groan and she decided to leave him alone long enough to take a shower. His meds should have kicked in by then and she would be able to more accurately assess his condition. Booth listened to the shower turn on aware that Brennan had left the door partially open so she could hear him if he called out even in the shower. His body assured him it wasn't mortally wounded when the thought of her in the shower had him instantly hard despite the sharp pain in his back. Biting back a moan, Booth decided to look at the bright side. At least there was no way he would be putting his hands all over his partner tonight.

_Well what do you think? Another night is coming but they do need to do some case work. After all it is why they are in New York. ;-)_

_Nyre and TRUSSELL33_


	7. A Massage Can’t Hurt Can It?

Disclaimer: We do not own Booth or, Bones (yeah the rest are our imagination), if we did Booth could probably get better drugs.

Scene 7 A Massage Can't Hurt Can It?

Brennan walked out of the steamy bathroom dressed in the same type of shorts she had worn last night and a very thin tank top that clung to her generous breasts making her braless state apparent, her hair slicked back from her face. Booth appreciatively noted her attire through half lidded eyes as she approached the bed and leaned down until she could see his face. Opening his eyes more fully, he gave her a goofy grin which she couldn't help but return.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"I feel great," he assured her, the goofy grin never wavering. Laughing, she squatted beside the bed so she was on eye level with him.

"I can see that," she assured him, standing and starting in surprise when he grabbed her hand as she started to turn away from him. Turning back she gave him a quizzical look. Booth could have read that look on twice the dose of medication he had just taken.

"Don't leave," he almost whispered. Trying to avoid jarring him, Brennan sat on the bed beside him, stroking a hand softly up and down his back.

"I'm not leaving, Booth. I was just going to get the room service menu so we can order some dinner. You need to eat." She blinked at him in surprise when he began to chuckle softly at her words.

"That's usually what I tell you, Bones," he explained and she smiled back. Yes, Booth was usually the one taking care of her, but now it was her turn.

"What do you want to eat, Booth?"

"Don't care." Rolling onto his back with a groan, he threw his arms expansively wide, his grin still intact. "You know what I like." Nodding, she rose, quickly perused the room service menu and ordered for them both, aware that his eyes followed her every movement. Returning to the side of the bed, she studied him intently for a few moments then leaned down to remove his shoes and socks. He closed his eyes and smiled until he felt her hands on his belt buckle. His eyes flew open and he grabbed her hands inadvertently pressing them tightly to his groin.

"What are you doing, Bones?" he demanded, his hips shifting under her trapped hands. Brennan didn't think Booth was even aware of what he was doing but she was very aware of the growing bulge cupped in the palm of her hand. Trying to pull her hand back only made his grip it more tightly so she ignored his emerging hard on to have a logical conversation with the doped up man. Or as logical as it could be given the circumstances.

"I need to get you out of these clothes, Booth. They're filthy and I can't ascertain the extent of your injuries while you're dressed." She told him calmly, absolutely charmed by the grin that spread across his face.

"Bones, I'm not that kind of guy," he teased, seeing that she had no idea what he meant, he clued her in. "You know, the kind of guy who just gets naked and lets you have your wicked way with him," he informed her primly.

"Really? Well, Booth, I'm afraid I have to disagree with your assessment of the situation," she said, looking pointedly where he had her hands trapped against his erection. Suddenly, Booth realized it was actually worse than that. He was not only hard as a rock; he was essentially guiding her hands as she stroked him through his pants. Any other time he would have been horrified and beyond embarrassed, but one good thing about pain meds were they really got rid of his inhibitions. With a sigh, he regretfully moved his hands, noting that she gave him several more firm strokes before she pulled her own hands away.

"Yeah, I guess I should just admit it, Bones. With you, I'm as easy as they come," he sighed. She laughed and went to work on his pants and he didn't even try to stop her. Efficiently stripping off his pants and shirt and leaving him only in his underwear, she stepped back.

"If I fill up the tub for you, Booth, do you think you can get in and out if I help you?" Looking at her assessingly, he grinned sexily.

"Are you offering to take a bath with me, Bones?" She laughed again, enjoying this playful sexual banter with the partner who generally avoided topics like these, most likely thinking he would go straight to hell for having one.

"No, Booth, but I will give you a massage later," she cajoled.

"Sold," he agreed, needing no further urging. Brennan had already started the tub filling and went to check on the water. When she came back into the bedroom, Booth had pulled himself up off the bed and was walking painfully across the room, bent only slightly. Rushing to him, Brennan pushed under his left arm and supported him into the bathroom. Keeping one hand on him to hold him steady, she reached out and turned the jets on in the tub.

"Can you do the rest by yourself?" she asked anxiously.

Giving her a one armed hug, Booth dropped a kiss on her nose. "Yep, I'll be fine," he assured her. Wanting to give him his privacy, but not wanting to go too far in case he needed her, she stopped at the partially ajar bathroom door, averting her eyes as his hands went to the waistband of his boxers so she wouldn't feel like a peeping tom. Unfortunately, her eyes lit on the mirror just as his shorts dropped and she was a peeping tom who couldn't pull her eyes away from the sculpted muscles of his perfectly shaped ass. Until her eyes lit on clusters of four half oval shapes that marred each cheek of his ass in several spots. With a gasp, Brennan withdrew from the bathroom door.

She didn't have to be a forensic anthropologist to recognize those marks, she thought sinking down on the bed. They were made by fingernails digging into Booth's backside in passion, more precisely by her fingernails digging into Booth's backside during her dream last night. No, not a dream. It had been real. Oh, my God, did Booth take advantage of her? Booth would never do that and it wouldn't have been taking advantage of in any case. If he had made a move, she would have been all over him, which was apparently just what happened. So, what did she do about it? Nothing. Not tonight anyway. Tomorrow, she and Booth could talk about it like the adults they were but tonight he was drugged out and in pain. She would feed him, give him a massage and tuck him in, she decided just as he yelled out that he needed help.

Jumping up, she ran to the bathroom to find him standing by the sink with a towel wrapped around his hips. He had managed to get out of the tub and partially dry off but droplets of water sparkled on his back and chest and Brennan's tongue itched to lick each and every one of them off of those bulging muscles. Ok, so this might be a little harder than she had thought, but she would do it for Booth. Noting that he had brushed his teeth, she stepped in closer and laid a hand on his back. He grinned at her in the mirror without turning his head.

"I can't dry my hair," he grimaced sheepishly. Quickly assessing the situation, Brennan decided it would be less painful for him to remain standing than to sit down and get back up so she scooted in between him and the counter, ignoring the alteration in his breathing pattern and his grunt as her bare leg brushed aside the towel and touched hard firm flesh as she wiggled her butt up on the counter and pulled him between her spread thighs. Reaching for a towel, she extended her arms toward his hair, just as his hands closed around her butt and pulled her to the edge of the counter, firmly seating her against his renewed erection, both groaning at the contact.

"Are you trying to kill me or are you just playing with me, Bones?" he almost whined, nuzzling his face into her neck and licking the sensitive spot he'd discovered last night. Brennan couldn't hold back the shudder that swept over her or the rush of moisture that made her shorts more than a little damp. Grunting in response to her shudder, one on Booth's hands moved up between her shoulder blades and pulled her chest tightly to his as his teeth closed around her earlobe. Brennan wanted nothing more than to rip away his towel and her shorts and have him take her hard and fast where she sat but more than that, she didn't want him to regret it in the morning and she knew that the pain meds he was taking really messed with his head. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't let this happen when he wasn't in full control of his faculties. Practically whimpering with the effort, she put her hands against his chest and pushed just as a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Booth, I need to answer the door. It's our dinner."

"Not hungry," he answered, ignoring her attempts to push him away and nibbling his way across her collarbone.

"Booth, stop it," she insisted almost desperately. That got his attention and his head came up but she almost said to hell with it when she saw his eyes had darkened almost to black with desire. "I need to get the door," she said softly and he nodded stepping back just enough to let her slide off the counter but staying close enough she slid against every inch of him to do it. He didn't say the words but his eyes told her this wasn't over, not by a long shot. And God help her, she didn't know if she had the strength to resist him if he didn't back off.

Answering the door gave her a few minutes to get her breathing under control. Directing the waiter to put their dinner next to the bed, she didn't notice the way his eyes ran over her appreciatively, jerking around in surprise when she heard Booth growl from behind her. She had no idea what that was all about but the waiter sure seemed in a hurry to get out of there. Waiting for Booth to prop himself against the headboard, she then handed him the large bowl of clam chowder and club sandwich she had ordered for him. Sitting in a chair at the desk, she spread out her own dinner of soup and salad.

"Afraid to sit beside me, Bones?" Booth asked cheerfully.

"No, Booth. I'm not afraid of you. I just thought it would be more comfortable for you if I didn't jostle the bed," she explained patiently and quite untruthfully. Hell, yes, she was afraid to sit on the bed beside him with him acting like a caveman. It turned her on so much she knew she would be jumping him posthaste if he kept acting like that, injured or not and she sure didn't want to hurt him. Finishing their dinner in silence, Brennan gathered up the dirty dishes and placed the cart outside the door. She came back in to find Booth had turned down the bed and was swallowing another dose of his medications. She watched as he lay down on his stomach with a sigh and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm ready for my massage now, Bones," he told her huskily and she swallowed hard at the heat in his eyes. She could do this, she told herself. She had promised the man a massage and she was a woman of her word. Besides, his meds should put him to sleep before he could get her into trouble. As long as she kept this to a clinical massage everything would be fine. Going to the bathroom, she gathered her lotion in lieu of massage oil, a couple of towels and returned to the bedroom only to find his eyes following her movements with a predatory gleam in their depths. Ignoring his look, she tried to think of some way to give him the massage without straddling him but that just wasn't possible, she knew. She could do this, it was just a massage not a big deal, she reminded herself as she knelt on the bed and placed one leg on each side of his hips.

She realized her mistake the instant her lotion slick hands began to stroke over the delineated muscles of his back. It was a very big deal, having her hands running over steel hard muscles covered by soft, warm skin made her hot and wet. It reminded her of her dream last night. How it had felt to have her hands on him and his hands on her as she came and she desperately wanted that. Right here and right now. It didn't help that he made no attempt to hold back his own growls and grunts of arousal. It was frustrating as hell for her to know Booth was being more honest with her about her affect on him than he had ever been in the past and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Almost panting in arousal and aching all over, she finally finished working on his back knowing that she had given him some relief from the pain helped her deal with the fact that she wouldn't be getting any relief tonight. Not much but a little.

"I'm done," she said relief obvious in her voice. Just as she started to lift a leg and climb off of Booth, his hands clamped down on both legs, holding her in place.

"Not quite," he growled, "what about the front?" Brennan stared at the back of his head in disbelief. He had to be freaking kidding her.

"Booth, I can't relieve any of your pain by massaging your front," she started reasonably only to break off with a squeal as he rolled over and she fell to the side. He was towering over her in seconds, her legs still around his hips, his torso propped up on his elbows.

"Now, Bones, I have to disagree with you there. You could take care of a hell of a lot of pain if you massaged my front," he argued, pushing against her core. His towel had come off during his gymnastics and Brennan felt silk encased steel rubbing directly against her core. _God, why was he doing this to her when she couldn't do anything about it? _This was so not fair.

"Booth, you need to stop this," she begged, knowing if he pushed even one more time she was his.

"Why? Don't you want to feel like that again? It's been the only damn thing I could think about all day," his head bent and he took a pebbled nipple between his lips, sucking hard and she was lost. She knew that what he had just said was important but the only thing she could think about was his body pushing against hers, his hands and lips making it impossible for her to say no. Grabbing his face with both hands, she forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Are you going to remember this in the morning?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Do you care?" he whispered against her lips. No, she didn't care about tomorrow, only about right now, she decided pulling his head down and biting his lower lip. And with that encouragement, Booth let go of what little control he had managed to hold onto all miserable day long.

Stifling a groan, Booth rolled to his back as he came awake. Noting that he was the only occupant of the bed and the bathroom door was closed, he knew Brennan was already up. God, he felt groggy. He always hated taking those damn pain meds. They always made him loopy and goofy and left him feeling like shit the next morning with few memories of the time he had been medicated. He hoped like hell he hadn't done or said anything to offend his partner but had to admit it was possible as the meds also tended to lower his inhibitions. Carefully sitting up on the side of the bed, he was pleased to note that his back was a little stiff but the pain was gone. Starting to stand up, he realized he was completely naked. _What the hell?_ His eyes widened in panic. What _the hell could have happened that he went to bed naked?_ God, please don't let him have done anything to have ruined things with his partner, especially when he hadn't known what he was doing. The last thing he really remembered was Brennan helping him to the bathroom to get into the whirlpool tub. There had to be a logical explanation, he assured himself.

"Good morning," his attention was drawn by his partner's cheerful greeting as she exited the bathroom, dressed for the day in hip hugging jeans that made his mouth water and a white button up blouse that he immediately thought of unbuttoning and peeling from that beautiful body. _Where the hell had that come from? _He didn't think of his partner like that. _Well, yeah, he did but not usually in quite those terms_. It must be the effects of the drugs hanging around. "Booth, are you ok?" Brennan asked in concern as she walked right up to him and tilted his face up to study it closely.

"Yeah, Bones, I'm fine," he assured her, fighting the urge to reach out and pull her down into his lap, baffled as to where that had even come from. "I guess I need to get in the shower," he said nervously. Nodding, Brennan stepped back, walked to the closet and came back with one of the thick white robes provided for the guests, handing it to Booth and turning her back so he could shrug into it without exposing his nakedness. _Wait a minute. How had Brennan known he was naked?_ Booth cringed at the possibilities but she didn't act like she wanted to kick his ass so it couldn't be all that bad, could it? "Why don't I have on any underwear this morning, Bones?" he asked, face flushing in embarrassment.

"You don't remember?" she stiffened but didn't turn to face him.

"No," he admitted sheepishly.

Walking toward the phone, she shrugged carelessly. "You had a soak in the whirlpool and then I gave you a massage. You went to sleep before you put your underwear on and I guess you lost the towel during the night. Do you want some breakfast?" Blinking at the change in topic, Booth eyed his partner warily; sure she was leaving something out of her narrative because she wasn't meeting his eyes. But it couldn't be that bad or she would hit him right in the face with it. He would question her later, but right now he needed to get ready for work.

"Yeah, order me bacon and eggs for breakfast," he said heading for the bathroom. Walking over to the sink, he reached for his toothbrush and glanced into the mirror and his breath caught in his throat because he didn't see himself standing there in a thick robe. He saw himself standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist standing between Brennan's spread thighs as she sat on the edge of the counter, his hands and lips moving over her body. Dreams, he decided, scrubbing a hand over his face. Sometimes the pain meds gave him very vivid dreams, but this sure as hell didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory. He knew exactly what her skin tasted like, how silky soft it was under his hands and lips. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he willed his heartbeat to slow and his erection to subside. _God, he had to get a hold of himself._ He couldn't take another day like yesterday. Climbing into the shower he assured himself it couldn't possibly be a memory. No way would he ever forget something like that.

Brennan sat on the bed staring morosely at the bathroom door after ordering breakfast. She and Booth had had mind blowing sex last night and he didn't remember it. She was upset on so many levels she didn't even know where to start. _Ok, she did know where to start_. How could he not remember how hot they made each other? And if he didn't remember, didn't that mean that she had taken advantage of him when she was supposed to be taking care of him? Dropping her head into her hands, she groaned. _Oh, God, she had taken advantage of her partner, practically molesting him when he wasn't in full control of his faculties._ What would he think of her if he ever found out? _He would probably be disgusted with her lack of control and not want her for a friend anymore_. After all, she had violated his trust and his body. What was she going to do_? She was going to do what she always did. She was going to ignore what had happened and not deal with it until she was given no choice. Hey, it's always worked for me so please don't judge me_. Rising from the bed, she went to answer the door, determined to lose herself in work today so she wouldn't have to deal with all this confusing personal stuff. She wasn't quite sure how normal people did it because just the last few days were already making her crazy. And she wasn't crazy, she assured herself, she was the logical, rational Dr. Temperance Brennan and as long as she remembered that nothing could touch her.

_Now she has to get through a day from hell. What's next for our Combustable Duo?_

_You know what to do drop us a line at the button seen below._

_Nyre & TRUSSELL33_


	8. Yet Another Confusing Day

**_Disclaimer: Fate is kind she brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. Even though I have a not so secret longing, I still don't own any part of or_**_ profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Scene 8 Yet Another Confusing Day

Resting his forehead against the tile on the back shower wall, Booth let the almost too hot water cascade down his back. As the water flowed he let his mind drift. There was something sitting, just itching (an itch he was unable to scratch) outside his consciousness. Like that shadow you see flit across your peripheral vision. You know it is there, but each time you turn to look directly at it, it disappears. Something told him it was all tied up in his dream of last night. Closing his eyes, he tried to give into the waters warmth, willing to let whatever it was sit there until it was ready to come out. The heat and steam of the water began to do it's magic and he relaxed. Suddenly the taste of vanilla and raspberries came unbidden to his lips. His mind was filled with the picture of a pair of perfect breasts reminding him of vanilla ice cream topped in raspberries. The picture was so intense he could feel their perfect weight in his hands, feel the smooth silkiness of the skin and taste the sweet tartness of the berries. As the picture continued he became a voyeur, caught in his own body's desire to devour the breasts in front of him. He knew he could take control and see who the breasts that felt like they had been made to fit his hands belonged to, he was afraid. Afraid because he might not see the face of the woman he so desperately wanted it to be.

Finally the need became too great and he looked up, to see Bones face wrapped in a look of pure erotic joy. He let go of her breast and slid his mouth up her body to claim her waiting mouth. Capturing a groan, his eyes suddenly opened and through a haze of confusion he heard "Booth breakfast is here." Shaking his head to clear the heavy fog of lust that had descended on him with the fantasies, he realized his hand was gripping an erection that was harder and more painful than any he had ever had. God knew he had a thousand fantasies of her locked away in his spank bank and they did their job well, but he had never felt one this clearly. It was more like a memory than a fantasy. No, he told himself, it just wasn't possible that he and his Bones had mind blowing sex last night. He was certain he would never forget no matter how drugged up he was at the time. But he could muse more on that later, he had a more pressing issue to take care of, he realized as his cock twitched in his hand, very unhappy that his firm, stroking motions had stopped.

Closing his eyes, he resumed the long, firm strokes as his mind immediately immersed him back into the fantasy of Brennan lowering herself onto him inch by excruciating inch. Hissing in pleasure, he continued to hold the memory with its tastes, smells and touches in his mind's eye even as he felt his release gather. When it came he experienced what was the most intense orgasm of his life, it literally dropped him to his knees. As he kneeled in the tub allowing his body to return to normal he thought about what had just happened to him. It had seemed too real, so intense; it was almost like the other night when he had awoken on top of her. That had been real. This felt just as real, but he told himself if something that hot had happened between him and Bones he would have remembered. Right? Right! Upon hearing her knock a second time and say "Booth, do you need some help? Are you having a problem with your back again?" "No," he replied thinking to himself it's not my back that has the problem. "I'll be right there." Getting out of the shower and reaching for a towel he happened to glance in the mirror and gasped. On his ass he could see clusters of oval shapes; he didn't need to be a top flight FBI Agent to know they were nail marks and fresh ones at that. There was no way he had gotten them falling into the grave. The next thought came unbidden into his consciousness _come on big guy, you're not gonna lie and say you don't know how you got them are you?_ No, well yes how did they get there? _Booth you really are stupid. There is no way medication plays that kind of tricks on you. You so got laid by Bones last night admit it. _No way, there is no way that happened; she doesn't feel that way about me. _Oh shut up Boothy boy she has the hots for you and you know it! _What I know right now is I'm getting dressed and eating breakfast. Looking around for his clothes he looked at the robe Bones had handed him just moments before. This is going to be another hella long day he sighed.

This morning they were working at the office the local FBI was providing for them. Booth couldn't help but see how preoccupied, almost detached Bones appeared to be. "Hey you ok Bones?"

"Yeah, just a little tired," she said as she continued to look at the paperwork Booth had accumulated so far. Suddenly; she thought, she had lost her ability to compartmentalize when it came to Booth. The harder she tried to ignore what they had experienced last night the more thoughts came unbidden to her conscious mind. She glanced up at him through the hair that had fallen and her eyes were drawn to his gorgeous neck. _Neck, you stupid woman. All that man to look at and you focus on his neck. _Yeah, well it's the only part of bare skin I can see. _Ok, I'll give you that one. Now you were saying? _Her reaction to the memory of running her tongue up and down that same neck last night was instantaneous. She remembered he smelled like a clean clear winter day and tasted like a salty sweet treat. The skin of his neck was smooth and he laughed when she lick a small circle behind his ear.

"Bones, Bones, **BONES,**" he called to her, "are you sure everything is ok?" At her nod he continued, "you sure seem out of it". Have you finished looking at the paperwork from the locals?"

She needed to concentrate on the paperwork and answer him. There was no way she could look him in the face right now. He had always been able to read her like a book. One look and he would know she was having a problem. "Yes, it looks good as far as it goes. Booth, there are no indications they did any interviews, and they even let Miss Lee leave without finding out where she was going. Why would they be so carless?"

"Who knows why Bones, this town is just like LA and the rich and famous rule. I suppose they just let her go because of who she is and she said she was going. I talked to the butler, his name is Andrew Pennyorth by the way, he said he will call me as soon as she returns. I don't trust him so I'm gonna keep checking to see if she has returned myself." He was watching her closely and wondered what was bothering her; something was of that he was sure. Oh well she would tell him when she was ready, in the mean time he would just watch and wait. "Hey Bones, I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm gonna crash on the couch while we wait to hear from the squints."

At the mention of the fact he didn't get much sleep she blushed and kept her head faced firmly on her computer. "That sounds good Booth. I'm going to work on the next chapter of my book any way" she replied in a muffled voice.

After an hour of typing she looked at what she had written. Her publisher had told her to write the scenes between Andy and Kathy steamier. Previously she had tried but had been having problems. Now looking at what she had written she was shocked. She had written the actions between Andy and Kathy exactly as it had happened between her and Booth last night. As she re-read what she had written, she knew she had remembered it perfectly. The heat in her body began to coil deep within her, and the wetness it caused became uncomfortable. As she read what she had written about Andy running his hands over Kathy's body, her mind remembered Booth's strong hands. Andy's mouth became the memory of Booth's mouth and his tongue Booth's tongue. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she saved her work, closed her computer and got up to look for a restroom.

Why was she not able to ignore what had happened last night? Why had it continued to plague her most of the morning. She was not crazy, she knew this. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan and Dr. Temperance Brennan could compartmentalize. He was Booth, she had always been able to keep her more erotic feelings for him under cover as it were, under cover bad choice of words. So why did she find herself crying in the stall of a restroom in the FBI building? What was different now? _You know what, after feeling him inside of you, his hands and lips all over you, you don't want to go back do you? You wanted to move your relationship onto the next level, and it has so why are you so upset that it has?_ Because he doesn't remember, that must mean he doesn't want to remember, he doesn't want it to move on. _Remember the nail marks he left on you? That must mean at some point he wanted you. He was the one who gave you the wonderful dream the first night you were here. _

Returning the office they shared her thoughts continued. Look I can't do this right now I still need to work today and get through tonight. Booth and I need to talk but not now and not tonight. I need more space. Thinking of the evening in the hotel room she began to panic. There is no way I can spend an evening with him in that room knowing what happened. I need something to do. Her eye fell on the paper Booth had been reading; she saw the listing for the Theater Directory. Picking up the paper she turned to the Broadway section and saw a play she thought they both might want to see. Calling the hotel and asking for the Concierge, she made reservation for the evening. A Broadway play and dinner at 21, just what the Doctor ordered she smiled.

"Booth," she leaned over and shook him awake "Angela has something for us."

Turning the computer screen so both of them could see it she said "Ok Angela we're ready."

"Hey Booth taking a bite of the Big Apple?"

"Angela you have no idea," he suddenly blushed and looked uncomfortable.

In fact Angela noticed both of them looked uncomfortable and wondered just what it meant but knew she wouldn't get an answer now so she went on "ok you two this is a picture of the victim. We did get an ID and it is Clark Mason, but I want you to look at this." She turned her pad around to show them the picture of the victim she had drawn. "Does this remind you of anyone you know?"

At the sight of her drawing they both took in a deep breath. Simultaneously she heard "Angela, that can't be right!'

"Ok guy's but I assure you it is. I had Wendell checked the skeleton and we checked the tissue markers twice. There is absolutely no mistake,"

"Ok Angela, thanks for the picture. Send it along with everything Hodgins has over to the Hover and they can send it here," Booth told her, "and Angela thanks."

'Yes Angela, thank you for your good work."

Brennan turned to Booth still in shock, "Booth I thought you knew about Clark Mason? How did you not know he looked exactly like you? Booth, Clark Mason could be your twin."

Looking up to her in bewilderment he said "Bones I didn't remember what either of them looked like, I just remember their movies as abstracts. You know the plot. Well at any rate this might give us an in with Miss Lee. She might open up more to someone who looks like her old lover."

She was reminded to tell him of her plans for tonight, "Booth I thought we might do something different tonight. I was able to get us tickets to see a Broadway Play, The 39 Steps and later to have dinner at 21."

"Bones I really don't really like plays," he whined, "do we have to?"

"Yes Booth we do. Besides I think you will like this play it is supposed to be a comedy, espionage, mystery. It has received very good reviews. I am quite sure you will enjoy it very much."

Looking at her smile, as usual, there was no way he could say no so instead he just asked her when they had to leave here to get to the theater in time. There was a time he would never have been caught dead at a Broadway play. In fact he remembered refusing to go with Cam, but Bones was different, he loved her company no matter what they were doing.

Booth was not surprised to find Bones had gotten them the best seats in the house. The 39 Steps was Alfred Hitchcock meets vintage Monty Python. It was a hilarious whodunit, part espionage thriller and part slapstick comedy. The tongue-in-cheek thriller featured four actors taking on more than 150 roles. Much to Booth's surprise he had enjoyed it very much.

Their dinner at 21 had also been incredible. Booth had enjoyed his Coffee-Rubbed Pork Chop sweet potato purée and caramelized onions. He had chosen Granny Smith Apple Mousse for desert since it was the closest he could come to an apple pie.

Brennan had chosen Wild Mushroom Risotto withbutternut squash, herbs and  
aged Parmesan. She had chosen Crème Brûlée with espresso biscotti for desert.

They had returned to the hotel in high spirits and once again comfortable with each other.

_We hoped you like their day. Next you will experience another night. What will it bring? What will they find when they meet Lydia Lee. Does Booth looking like Clark Mason have any bearing on their case?_

_We do hope you are continuing to enjoy The Red Dress._

_Nyre & TRESSELL33_


	9. Yet Again Tonight

**If your heart is in your dream no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star as dreamers do. I've tried and tried my I still own neither Bones nor the Flyers. You'd think by now I'd have one of them, but noooOOOOOooooo! Something must be wrong with my wisher.**

**Enjoy.**

Scene 9 Yet Again Tonight

Booth sat on the end of the bed, unable to pull his eyes away from his stunning partner as she gathered her night clothes and headed to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind her, he flopped back on the bed with an arm across his eyes. Today had officially been one of the most confusing days of his life. He had woken naked and didn't know why. The images that assailed him in the bathroom had given him a good clue but he had refused to believe it. If he and his partner had made love last night, he would have remembered no matter how many pain pills he had taken. Besides, if they had done the deed, he couldn't imagine his Bones not having something to say about it this morning. Clinging to the belief that it had only been a very erotic, very realistic dream with a death grip had allowed him to relax a little. He had noted how uncomfortable Brennan seemed and worried that he had done something inappropriate under the influence of his medication, but was reluctant to bring it up. She hadn't kicked his ass so how bad could it be.

Things were slow when they got to the office that had been assigned to them at the New York FBI office, so he had opted to try to get a nap in. Unable to sleep, he found himself watching his partner through slitted eyes as she worked on her new book. He knew the instant she started on a chapter where Andy and Kathy were having sex. He could always tell when she was working on those chapters by the way she shifted in her seat and her breathing changed. This one must be hotter than hell, he decided, as her breathing became faster and erratic. When she crossed her legs and started chewing on her bottom lip, Booth forgot all about Andy and Kathy.

All he could think about was his Bones as images flashed through his mind. Brennan biting her lip and gasping as she lowered herself onto his hard cock so slowly he thought he would go out of his mind. The image changed and he saw her riding him hard and fast as he thrust upward. She threw her head back with a little scream and bit her lip as her sheath became almost impossibly tight around his aching penis and she came hard, shuddering and collapsing against him from the force of her release. Then he was rolling her over and he was the one nibbling on her lower lip as he rode her even harder than she had ridden him and drove her and himself to an earth shattering climax. With each image, Booth became more certain that these were memories, that he and Brennan had made love last night and with every memory, every thought, he got hotter and harder. It took every drop of will power he possessed not to jump off the couch, grab his partner, bend her over the desk and do it again. And again. He wanted to feel that kind of pleasure again. Without the drugs this time because he was having a hard time believing it could have been as good as he remembered.

Biting his own lip to hold back a groan, he shifted his position to relieve the pressure in his pants quickly closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep when Brennan glanced toward the couch. _What the hell was he going to do?_ He and Brennan had made love last night. That was earth shattering in his opinion, but Brennan hadn't said a word about it. She hadn't been under the influence of drugs so she had to remember. Had it not been good for her and she wasn't interested in repeating the experience? _No, that couldn't be it,_ he decided, remembering the way she had rode him, desperately seeking release. Recalling the way he had made her come for the second time in minutes, he refused to believe it hadn't been good for her, so what was the problem? Why hadn't she mentioned it?

_Why don't you bring it up, Boothy boy?_ Asked his conscience. Good question, but he didn't want to embarrass his partner and he thought he should wait for her to say something. You had to take the personal things slowly with Brennan, you couldn't rush her. _Yeah, right. That's bullshit and you know it, Dude. The reason you don't say anything is because you're a chicken shit coward and you're afraid she's going to reject you. _Ok, fine, that did have a lot to do with it, he was terrified that she would reject him and he knew he couldn't continue to be around her every single day and most nights as just a friend after having her come apart under him like that. If he didn't confront her about it, they could just continue as they were and he didn't take the chance of ending their partnership. _Oh, please, Bozo, you can't possibly believe that this won't change your relationship whether you talk about it or not. In fact, it will probably cause more damage if you don't talk about it than if you do. _That one gave Booth pause. He had to agree. His and Brennan's relationship was based on them being honest with each other and to just ignore this would be like a lie festering between them and infecting every facet of their partnership.... But what if she had only been interested in having sex with him one time or reduced that fanfreakingtastic round of sex to her biological imperatives? He couldn't stand that. It would break his heart. _And what if she tells you she wants to be with you, that she's interested in building a future with you?_ his conscience taunted him with something that he desperately wanted but hadn't even had the guts to verbalize even to himself. But what if she doesn't? _You'll never know what could have been if you don't even try_. Booth had to agree with that. Maybe he should just talk to her about it. Oh, not here in the office, but when they got back to the hotel. _I think you should just wait until you go to bed and fuck her again. That's the best way to find out how she feels about it.... _Ah, Booth had been wondering when Satan would show up again and here he was.

And the little red devil knew just how to tempt him. The thoughts running through his head at Satan's suggestion made Booth's breath catch and had him almost squirming on the couch, trying to find a position where his prominent erection wouldn't be so noticeable that his partner couldn't miss it. As much as he was tempted by that idea, Booth decided that wasn't the way to go. He needed to talk to her and find out her intentions before he touched her again. He had to smile, he sounded like a Victorian maiden who wouldn't put out until the object of their affection promised to love them forever but he couldn't have just a casual physical relationship with this woman. He knew that Brennan didn't believe in love and any relationship lasting forever but he needed to know she was at least willing to give them an honest chance for something lasting to develop before they made love again. He'd had a taste of heaven and he couldn't go back to just being partners and friends but he needed to know where she stood before they went any further and that was the bottom line. Admitting to himself that he wanted a physical long-term relationship with his partner, Booth felt a knot of tension that he had been carrying around for what seemed like forever start to dissolve. He felt a sense of peace wash over him and knew this was the right decision for him. He was finally willing to take the chance and try to grab something that he had secretly wanted for longer than he could remember. He would talk to her tonight and they would take it from there.

While Booth was figuring things out, Brennan was becoming more and more confused. She started out writing an intimate scene between Kathy and Andy and ended up writing a perfect description of her encounter with Booth getting hotter and hotter with every word. Biting her lip, she glanced over to her partner who seemed to be sleeping even though he was squirming around on the couch like he had ants in his pants. God, she couldn't believe how much just looking at him sleeping peacefully turned her on. She wanted to walk over to that damned couch, jerk off his pants and demand that he fuck her until they were both too tired to move but she couldn't do that. He didn't even remember their encounter last night. Brennan was sure he would be shocked and appalled if she suggested anything of the sort. Trying to distract herself from her lustful thoughts, Brennan tuned back to her writing. Finishing the scene she was working on, Brennan found her panties so wet from her arousal that they were uncomfortable. Well, that hadn't been the brightest idea she'd ever had. She was wet and so hot that she was throbbing almost painfully deep in her core from reliving last night through her writing. What the hell was she going to do?

Booth didn't even remember what she considered the most erotic, exciting sexual encounter of her life. And she couldn't tell him about it because she was afraid he would think she had taken advantage of him when he was in a vulnerable state. He would lose all respect and all the trust they had worked so hard to build between the two of them through the years of their partnership for her and she was afraid he wouldn't even want to be her partner anymore. So she sat in the bathroom in the FBI building and cried out her confusion. She had no idea what to do to salvage the situation and thinking about it was getting her nowhere. She had a case and she needed to concentrate on it. Hoping it would allow her to get some perspective on the situation, she decided to just let it go for 24 hours and then she would assess the situation and determine her course of action.

She had almost panicked when she thought of returning to the hotel and spending the evening in his company. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of him if they were in such an intimate setting so she got tickets to a show and insisted they have dinner out. She'd had a wonderful time at the show and she was sure that Booth had enjoyed it too, even though he hadn't expected to. She knew that he hadn't wanted to go but had given in because she asked him to. Dinner had been exceptional and they had both enjoyed it. Brennan had carefully manipulated their evening so that they would return to the hotel after bedtime trying to assure that they wouldn't really have time to talk about anything. They had gotten back late just as she had planned. She had grabbed her night clothes and headed for the bathroom, ready for this day to be over and to escape her whirling thoughts and rioting emotions in sleep. As she changed in the bathroom, she realized she had forgotten to factor in the fact that she would be crawling into bed with the man who had given her not one but two mind blowing orgasms last night and her body wanted that again. Wanted it with a fervor that completely over ruled her mind telling it to shut up and just go to sleep. Looking herself in the eye in the mirror, she silently ordered herself to go out there, slide into bed and immediately go to sleep, to forget about how just touching Booth made her feel. Her erect nipples and the wet spot on the crotch of her shorts told her that it wasn't going to be that easy. Stiffening her spine, she reminded herself that she was Dr. Temperance Brennan, the Queen of compartmentalization and she would get through this night without attacking her partner.

Booth sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. God, he was tired. The play that Brennan had insisted on had been surprisingly enjoyable and very funny and the dinner had been a great meal. They had both had a very good time but he was exhausted.. His back hurt and he wanted nothing more than to take one of his pain pills and a couple of muscle relaxers and crash for the first full night's sleep he'd had in a while. Even before the last couple of nights, he rarely slept the night through. It was very unusual for him not to wake in the middle of the night hard and aching from yet another erotic dream of his partner. Sometimes he took care of it and got back to sleep and sometimes he didn't.

He had planned on talking to Brennan tonight, but it had become obvious that Brennan was doing everything she could to avoid them being alone long enough to have a serious conversation and that concerned him. Even as tired as he was, the thought of crawling into bed with Brennan made his mouth water as the images of last night flashed repeatedly through his mind. His gut clenched with desire and he was instantly hard. At that moment, the door to the bathroom opened and he watched her walk across the room in those tight shorts that lovingly clung to that perfect ass and were so short that the lower curves of said ass were revealed. The tank top she had on was white and was so thin that he could see her erect nipples through it. Unconsciously, licking his lip, he slowly scanned her body from head to toe.

Suddenly, he wasn't tired at all. He was energized. He wanted to jump up, grab Brennan, throw her on the bed and make love to her all night long, but he had promised himself that wouldn't happen again until they had talked. Standing up, he made no attempt to hide his hard on and knew that she had noticed when he saw the blush on her cheeks, surprised and delighted that he could make her blush. Looking at her, he knew he couldn't crawl into that bed with her and not be all over her, he just didn't have that kind of willpower, not after he had experienced how good it was between them. He had been fighting the urge to grab her and push her against a wall all day, to just reach out and pull her to him, kiss her hard and see where it led. Moving to one side of the bed as she walked to the other, they silently turned down the bed together.

"Bones, we need to talk about..," Booth said softly, but was cut off when she turned panicked eyes toward him, raising a hand to indicate she wanted him to stop.

"Booth, please, not tonight. Can we just get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow? Please?" He couldn't resist the pleading tone in her voice and she did look exhausted.

"Fine, but we are going to talk about this, Bones." Her eyes widened at the determination in his voice. She would put off that discussion as long as possible because she was so afraid of what he would say , so afraid that talking about things would change their partnership, their entire relationship forever and not in a good way. Nodding, she slid into bed and quickly turned on her side, facing away from him.

He watched as she slid into bed and fought the urge to just strip down, dive under the covers and pull her to him. His hands itched to be all over her and his mouth watered at the tempting sight of those hard nipples through her thin shirt. But it was obvious that she didn't want to talk to him tonight and to push her when she was like this would be a huge mistake. With a sigh, he turned toward the bathroom to get ready for bed. Deciding that since he wouldn't be having a serious discussion tonight, it would be all right to take his medication and at least be able to get a good, pain free night's sleep, he popped his pills and hoped they kicked in quickly, sending him off to lala land. Walking back to the bed, he noted that Brennan had turned off the lamp on her side of the bed but otherwise didn't look like she had moved. Booth slipped into bed and turned off the lamp on his side of the bed. Lying down on his back with both hands propped behind his head, he stared at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Bones," he offered softly, "sweet dreams," he almost whispered. At his words, Brennan felt a shudder work its way down her spine. God, he would have to say something that made her recall what she had thought was an erotic dream on their first night in this bed just when she was starting to relax. Rolling over onto her back and laying an arm over her eyes, she sighed.

"Goodnight, Booth," she returned just as softly. Ordering herself to relax didn't work so she moved on to deep breathing exercises. After repeating them several times, she finally felt her tension start to lessen but it wasn't until she heard Booth's soft snores and even breathing that she was able to drift off to sleep....

Two hours later, Booth slowly woke to find a warm, soft, moaning woman in his arms. They had both drifted to the middle of the bed and she was spooned to his chest so tightly that her ass was grinding against his raging hard on with every breath he took. She was making little purring noises and pushing back against his erection. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting forward as she pushed back, the silk of his boxers sliding smoothly over his erection and pulling a moan from his throat. Coming fully awake, he realized that his hand was cupped around her right breast his thumb feathering over the nipple. He knew he should move his hand and pull away from her but, God, he was so hard he ached, his whole body was on fire and his meds lowered his inhibitions just enough to make moving both of their shorts out of the way and burying his aching cock in her sweet, warm tightness sound like a great idea.

_No, he would not do this before they had some kind of understanding about where their relationship was headed. _His mind told his hand to move and it did. Only not like he had intended. It took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it, causing her to arch her back, thrusting her breast more firmly into his palm and her ass ground against his hard on again and again. Before he could shame himself into moving away from her, she grabbed the hand on her breast and brought it to her mouth, licking his index finger and sucking it into the warm, wet depths of her mouth, her tongue swirling around his finger. At the same time, she pushed her hips back, hard, and rubbed her ass up and down the length of his twitching erection and he was lost. Talking suddenly didn't seem like such a big deal, they could talk anytime but they could only do this in private and he didn't want to lose a second of the time they had to make love.

With an almost feral growl, he flipped her onto her back only to see that she was awake with a satisfied grin on her face. _The little tease was playing with him_, Booth realized and his eyes narrowed. Two could play at that game. Meeting her eyes and without saying a word, Booth told her that he could make her hotter than she could get him. Brennan's eyes scoffed at that and Booth's eyes narrowed. Challenge given.

Brennan had woken several minutes before Booth to find herself firmly wrapped up in his arms, her back resting again his chest and her ass resting against his erection. His hand was already on her breast, kneading and shaping as his thumb brushed repeatedly across her pebbled nipple. She couldn't hold back the moan of arousal and didn't even try to hold back the way her hips automatically ground against him, making sure to move up and down, skimming his impressive size completely with each movement. Her logical brain told her that Booth wasn't going to do this until they had that little talk that he seemed to want so badly, but she had no intention of talking tonight. All she wanted was to roll over, wake him up and make mad, passionate love with him until they had to get up and go to work. Just as she was deciding the best way to do that, she felt him stiffen against her back and knew he was awake. She could actually feel him trying to gather the willpower to move away from her. _Well, to hell with that. _Renewing the grinding action of her hips against his groin, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, slowly licking his index finger and sucking it into her mouth as if it was his cock, the thought and action starting a heated throb deep in her core. She knew that he knew exactly what she was doing but she doubted he would be able to pull away or tell her to stop now. She was right. Her heartbeat increased and the breath caught in her throat as she was flipped over with a low animal growl. Looking at the black eyes glowing with heat and arousal, she knew he wouldn't be turning her down and she smiled in satisfaction. Her eyes narrowed as his eyes shot her a challenge. _So, he thought he could win in a game of who can turn who on the most? _ Not likely. But she would certainly enjoy seeing him try. Challenge accepted. Game on.

Booth was hot, hard and ready, but he was willing to delay his gratification to show her just how hot he, and only he, could get her. Looking down into blue eyes that dared him to do his worst, he ignored his nagging conscience which was trying to remind of his vow to talk to her before anything like this happened again. No way could he turn away from her now. Tunneling a hand through her hair and cupping the back of her head, he pulled her head up to meet his descending mouth, taking her lips in a kiss of absolute possession, marking her as his as an alpha male was wont to do. Pushing her lips apart, his tongue invaded her mouth and ravaged its depths, exploring every crevice. Brennan moaned and wrapped one arm around his neck to pull him closer as she participated fully in the kiss, her tongue swirling around his and inviting him to expand his explorations. Her other hand went straight to his aching hard on, tunneling under his shorts and wrapping her little hand around his hard girth, immediately stroking him hard and fast. Breath hissing out, Booth allowed it for several seconds, then caught her wrist and gently forced her hand away. _God, she didn't play fair_, he thought resting his forehead against hers and looking into her laughing eyes. _She thought she had him already_ he realized. Well, she was wrong. He had more willpower than that. Not much more he would admit but a little. Besides, tonight he was determined that she would be begging for it before he gave her what she wanted.

Flipping her onto her back, he nudged her thighs apart and settled himself firmly between them. He couldn't resist a couple of thrusts against her hot, wet center and they both groaned as her hips jerked up to meet the thrusts. Her hands were all over him, stroking, smoothing, pinching and driving him crazy, making it impossible for him to concentrate on what he wanted to do to her. Catching both hands in his, he pulled them above her head until she was stretched out before him like a long ago virgin sacrifice. Pinning her wrists in one of his big hands, he paused in nibbling on her neck to raise his head and look down at her. Her eyes chastised him for the move telling him he wasn't playing fair and his eyes laughed back at her telling her all was fair in love and war. Not a word was spoken, it was as if they feared a single verbalization would break the spell and neither was willing to chance it. But they didn't need words, they were communicating just fine. Brennan's eyes were chastising but Booth could tell she liked the move by the way the flush on her face deepened and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, reflecting her rising arousal. _So, Bones liked him being aggressive, did she?_ He'd had thousands of fantasies of getting aggressive with the often frustrating woman now writhing under him, so he thought he could help her out with that. _Oh, yeah, he could do aggressive, _he thought as images of those fantasies started flashing through his head.

Brennan bit her lip to hold back a moan of approval as Booth flipped her over and stretched her out beneath him. With other men, she liked to be in charge, but an aggressive Booth was one of her most precious fantasies come true. It made her hot and wet, the throbbing in her center increasing to almost painful proportions. She wanted to tell him to fuck her hard and fast. Now. But, looking in his eyes, she saw that wasn't going to happen. He wanted to prove something to her. She wasn't quite sure what that something was but she thought she was going to greatly enjoy finding out. He wanted to play and she was ok with that. Even if she didn't have her hands free, she still had a few tricks to use on him. He was propped up on his elbows to hold his weight off of he and she raised her head, licking his nipple and sucking it into her mouth before he could stop her. His breath hissed out and his hips bucked against her as she thoroughly ministered to that nipple and moved to the other one..

Booth gritted his teeth as her warm mouth closed around his sensitive nipple, her lips, teeth and tongue doing things he'd never felt before. She licked her way to the other nipple and her magic mouth closed around it. The knot of desire in Booth's gut tightened, his cock throbbed in time to the tugs on his nipple and his hips involuntarily ground against her warmth. It didn't escape his notice that her hips lifted in time to his thrusts and he fought down the urge to take her now and play later. Getting himself under control, he lowered his head, and his mouth attacked her neck, concentrating on the sensitive spot under her right ear that he had noticed on that first night. She moaned her disapproval when his move took his nipples out of her reach but the moans turned to ones of arousal when she felt his teeth and lips on her neck. Her gut tightened and moisture gushed between her legs as he worked his way down her neck, across her collarbone and licked his way up the mound of her milky breast to take her hard, aching nipple in his mouth. It was nirvana. He could almost taste raspberries and he wanted to linger there for hours, but his body was demanding that he get a move on and do whatever it was he was trying to do so it could get some relief from the agony of desire that held it in thrall.

Not willing to leave her breasts, he made a compromise with his body. His hand slowly brushed down her toned abdomen and he felt the muscles quiver under his soft touch. Her breath caught as his hand brushed through the auburn curls guarding the gates to heaven. Moving lower he lightly brushed over her distended, throbbing clit and she almost bucked him off, the long, low moan she gave told him she was just as turned on as he was. His fingers glided over her dripping wet folds and he lifted his head from her breasts to look at her face. What he saw almost did him in. Her head was thrown back and she was biting her bottom lip to hold back her pleas telling him to hurry up as her hips bucked uncontrollably against his hand, trying to force him to give her what she wanted. Already more turned on than he had ever been, Booth felt his thighs quiver and his balls tighten and fought down the orgasm trying to erupt at just the knowledge that he could do this to her, that they could do this to each other.

Brennan had forgotten all about the game. She was only cognizant of her body and its demands. And right now it demanded some relief. Her entire body was tight with tension and throbbing with arousal. She had always known it would be great with Booth and the last two nights had proven her right, but it was beyond great with the two of them participating without drugs or anything else between them. She knew that Booth had taken his pain pills but his eyes were clear and they told her that he knew exactly what he was doing and he was doing it because he wanted to, not because he couldn't control his urges due to the influence of medication. And just knowing that he wanted her this much took the experience from fantastic to mind blowing. Opening her eyes, she looked into his and they had darkened almost to black with desire and were almost glowing and she knew he was on the edge of losing control. She wanted him to lose control. His face told her he was fighting with everything he had to not just take her now and she didn't want him to fight it. Her eyes pleaded with him to give them both some relief just as she rolled her hips and a single finger slipped inside her. Her whole body arched off the bed and her hips bucked wildly against his hand.

Booth felt her walls tighten around his finger and almost lost it. All he could think about was how tight she was and how great it was going to feel to push his cock into that tight, wet warmth. Shuddering, he added a second finger to the first. He knew he couldn't wait long to be inside her but he wanted to make her come first. He wanted her to know for sure that he could do things to her body that no one else could give her and he wanted her to know that he intended to be the only man to touch her like this ever again. Watching her face as his fingers thrust into her fast and hard against her thrusting hips almost put him over the edge. But he couldn't not watch what he was doing to her as he curled his fingers and found that magic spot. She whimpered and bit down on her bottom lip as her walls clenched around his invading fingers. Finding her clit with his thumb, he stroked hard and firm as he bent his head and took her bottom lip between his lips, soothing it with his tongue for the abuse she had put it through. Pushing her lips apart, his tongue invaded her mouth to the same rhythm as his fingers. Whimpering, she could do nothing but buck her hips and kiss him back, so close to orgasm that she could taste it. Within seconds, she was screaming her orgasm into his avid mouth as her body bowed and tightened, then was hit with wave upon wave of incredible pleasure as her release washed over her.

Booth felt her tighten around his fingers, her body bowing off the bed then moisture gushing over his still thrusting fingers, her walls gripping and releasing his fingers tightly and it put him over the edge. His control gone, he released her wrists, stripped off both their shorts and was planted deeply inside her before the orgasm subsided. And it didn't subside. Each hard, deep thrust kept her walls contracting as he drove her higher and higher. Brennan had never felt anything like it.... She felt completely out of control. Her entire world consisted of the man driving his hard length into her, extending her orgasm indefinitely, it seemed, and driving her toward something she had never had. Something that she wanted with every fiber of her being.

Booth felt her walls continuing to grip and release his twitching cock and knew he wouldn't last long, but he could see that Brennan was reaching for something and he sure as hell was going to give it to her. Unlocking the legs wrapped around his waist, he pulled her right leg up over his shoulder without breaking his rhythm and she cried out in approval as this position let him enter her more deeply, the tip of his penis bumping against her womb. Booth gritted his teeth and fought off his own orgasm as his thrusts became harder and deeper. Her hips lifted and met his in perfect synchronicity. Her body bowed beneath him and he knew she was close. Bending his head, he kissed her deeply and moved on to take her earlobe between his teeth.

"Come for me, Baby," he whispered in her ear. They were the only words to be spoken between them tonight and they did the trick, hurtling Brennan into a world of pleasure she had never known existed. She was surrounded by heat as her orgasm washed through every throbbing cell of her body. She was aware of nothing but the pleasure washing over her in waves. Booth felt her walls contract around his hardness almost painfully, dragging at his sensitive flesh with each thrust and looked down at her. Her eyes were open and filled with wonder at what she was experiencing and that sent him over the edge. Thrusting hard and fast, he released his hold on his control and felt his orgasm gathering from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and rushing to his aching cock. Thrusting mindlessly against her, he threw his head back and called her name as he released the very essence of his being into this woman. Collapsing beside her, he pulled her bonelessly relaxed body into his arms.

It took Brennan a few minutes to come down from her high. When she did, she found herself lying in Booth's arms with her head resting against his shoulder while he gently stroked her hair. She had never been a cuddler and it surprised her that she was exactly where she wanted to be. Reaching up to stroke his chest, she uttered her first words.

"What does this mean, Booth?" Booth had to smile. His Bones was a scientist at heart and she would always want answers.

"It means that we have the hots for each other, Bones." He grinned, then winced when she punched him lightly in the chest to let him know she didn't appreciate his levity

"What are we going to do?" she asked quietly, trying to clarify what she was asking when even she wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

Rolling her over on her back, Booth came up on an elbow beside her and saw that she was serious and she was worried. Reaching out and stroking the worry lines on her forehead, he smiled at her as she relaxed slightly. Leaning down, he kissed her eager mouth, a kiss holding promise and commitment.

"I hope that we're going to make love every chance we get and work the other stuff out as we go along," he breathed into her mouth, kissing her longer and deeper. Forcing himself to pull back before he got too involved, he ignored his renewed erection and gazed down at her tenderly. He wanted to make love to her again but he needed to give her a chance to make her wants known.

Brennan looked at his face and saw exactly what she had wanted to see so long when he was looking at her. He hadn't said the words but she was secure in the knowledge that he loved her. His face and eyes said it for him when he looked at her. He was the best man she had ever known and he was telling her that he wanted a relationship with her, something that she had dreamed about for longer than she cared to think about. She knew she was bad at relationships but he already knew that about her and was, apparently, willing to risk it. She knew in her heart that if she could make it work with anyone, it would be with this man, who gazed at her so adoringly. And for the first time in a long time, she was willing to risk letting her heart becoming involved. Oh, who was she kidding? She already loved this man with every fiber of her being. She was a little afraid of them being personally involved changing their partnership and friendship but she wasn't willing to give up what she had just experienced in his arms. Looping her arms around his neck, she gave him a soft smile as she pulled his head down.

"I accept your logic," she whispered just as her lips met his in a soft kiss before quickly turning carnal. Booth was stunned. _Had she just said yes?_ He had thought he would be arguing and pleading with her to accept the idea of them as a couple. _Shit, he should just have taken her to bed years ago as he had wanted to do. _His thoughts cut off as her nimble tongue explored his mouth and she pushed him onto his back, climbing up to straddle him. He wanted to just keep his mouth shut and enjoy what she was doing to him as she kissed her way down his neck onto his chest, but he knew that his thought processes in no way resembled hers and he had to be sure of her answer. Cupping her face between his palms, he forced her head up, pulling her talented mouth away from his nipple. Ignoring her grunt of protest, he forced her to look at him..

"So, is that a yes?" Seeing by her frown that she didn't understand what he was asking, he clarified. "Is that a yes to you and me as a couple? From now on?" He stressed the last so that she would know how serious he was about this. She frowned in concentration as she processed his words, then a beautiful smile broke across her face.

"Yes, Booth. That is a yes to us as a couple from now on. Now can I get back to what I was doing?" Booth had to laugh at her single mindedness. His laughter turned into a hiss of pleasure as he released her head and she, indeed, returned to what she was doing.... He was so happy he thought he would burst. Right now, he had everything he could possibly want doing all kinds of delightful things to his body. Life was good if you were Seeley Booth.

_Yet another strange night for our favorite couple. How will the night of day treat them?_

_Nyre & TRUSSWLL33_


	10. Our First Meeting

**_Sorry it's been so long, Holiday's and two writers make for extended up-dates sometime. Please enjoy._** **_Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you. Yeah I'm still wishing but I'm still not getting. I don't own anything of Bones._**

Scene 10 Our First Meeting

Brennan hovered in the first instant of consciousness, still not sure if she was asleep or awake, her outstretched arms seeking something that wasn't there. Feeling only cold sheets and unsure what she had expected to find, her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened, a frown marring her brow. Recognition of place and what she had been seeking hit her instantly. Booth. _Where the hell was he? Had she scared him off last night? _He had certainly seemed to enjoy it at the time but she knew she could be demanding.. He really wasn't here she realized, sitting up and clutching the sheet to her chest, her eyes frantically searching and researching the hotel room as if expecting him to magically appear. _Oh, God, what would she do without Booth in her life? _Already scooting for the edge of the bed, she suddenly paused as off key singing and running water penetrated her panic, sinking back down on the bed in relief. He was only taking a shower. Hearing the water cut off, she sat up and drew her legs up against her chest, her eyes glued to the bathroom door. She wanted to see his expression when he saw her, to catch him off guard and see what that told her about his feelings on their changed relationship. The way his eyes immediately sought her and softened as he entered the room went a long way to reassuring her that he was glad they were now more than partners. She found it difficult to maintain eye contact as he strolled toward her with only a towel around his waist, rubbing another one through his hair and he noticed, dropping down onto the bed beside her with a grin.

"Hi," he whispered, leaning over to brush a soft kiss across her mouth, a little uncertain of how she would want to play things this morning.

"Hi," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck and teasing his mouth open for a thoroughly intimate kiss. Well, that question was answered, very satisfactorily, in fact, as he tangled a hand in her hair and lowered her to the bed, their mouths meeting and holding again and again. Booth couldn't resist pulling the sheet away from that gorgeous body, his hand drifting down, stroking every centimeter of her skin that he could reach and reveling in his freedom to do so. Just as she reached for his towel, he remembered that they had overslept. Putting a hand over hers and holding it in place on his lower abdomen, he gave her one more deep, wet, open mouthed kiss and finally pulled back while he still could. Flopping on his back, he groaned loudly as he panted for breath. Unashamedly naked, she came up on her side and propped her chin on his chest. "Why did you stop me? Don't you want to?" His arm moved and his head came up at the uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh, I very much want to," he assured her, stroking her cheek and glancing pointedly down where his towel had slipped and his erection was fully exposed. "But we overslept and you'll barely have time for a shower, Baby."

"Booth, don't call me Baby." She ordered automatically, squealing in surprise as she suddenly found herself flat on her back with him looming over her, leering exaggeratedly.

"But you are my Baby now," he told her wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and quite humorously. Brennan laughed.

"No."

"Calling each other baby is what people in relationships do, Bones," he whined dropping his forehead against hers.

"No, but that attempt used sound logic," she praised.

"Please?" He tried his charm smile followed by his puppy dog look.

"No." Her arms stole around his neck as his head lowered.

"Pretty please with kisses on top?" His mouth opened over hers and they were both instantly lost in the magic that happened when they touched each other.

"Okay," Brennan whispered several minutes later when Booth reluctantly released her lips. He laughed.

"Thank you. You have just enough time for a shower, Baby." He grinned charmingly as her eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. "I'll take care of breakfast but you have to hurry. Joe will be here soon."

"It would have been faster if we showered together, Booth," Brennan teased and Booth groaned as her words sent erotic pictures through his mind.

"I'm not so sure about that," he answered huskily, "but we'll test out your theory later. Now in the shower with you, or we'll be late for work." He had to smile at how quickly that one had her on her feet and heading toward the bathroom, but she took the time to make sure he enjoyed the view, her hips swaying and turning at the bathroom door to give him a full frontal view that had him growling and starting off the bed until she giggled and closed the door. _God, if they could just stay in this room for the rest of their lives and not have to face the real world ever again, he knew they would be fine._ It was the stress that everyone else was going to put on them that he was worried about. He knew that they could make this work. They had to. There was no going back. He was fully vested now and there was no way he could go back to being just partners. He knew she liked the sex. Hell, who wouldn't? It was explosive between them and he had to hope that would be enough until he could convince her that they belonged together.

Brennan turned on the shower and stepped in with a soft smile. She couldn't believe how relaxed and aroused she felt at the same time. Booth, only Booth, could make her feel like this and she knew that the sex between them would never be a problem, but what about everything else? All those little everyday things that always drove her insane when she was with someone and made her drive them away? What if she did that with Booth? What if she couldn't make this work and she ended up driving Booth out of her life completely? She felt her heart literally crack at that possibility and knew she would never survive that. She needed him in her life.

During the time they had been partners, she had come to crave the smell of his skin as he gave her a guy hug, the feel of his hair as she straightened his tie and grazed her nails along the back of his neck, the different volumes of his voice whether he was yelling in frustration or leaning close to tell her his theory on making love versus crappy sex. She treasured the times he had touched her heart by having the right words or giving her Jasper the pig or Brainy smurf. He was like a drug, one that she didn't even want to try to kick. She wanted to spend every night for the rest of her life seeing the expression on his face as he slid into her and they became one. But as much as she wanted it, she was terrified that she just didn't have it in her to make it work long term with anyone and she was afraid she would destroy both of them if that turned out to be the case. But she wasn't a quitter and she wasn't going to stand here and cry about something wonderful ending before it had barely gotten started. She and he would face one thing at a time and they would make it. Hurrying out of the shower, she dried off and headed back into the bedroom, racing to get ready before Joe arrived.

Booth was staring out the window just as he had their first morning.. He heard her enter the room and turned around. She took his breath away every time he looked at her, but their time last night came flooding back.... He looked in her eyes and for the first time he wasn't able to read her. He wasn't able to look into her and see what she was thinking. He had been doing it for so long, not being able to do it now was discerning and a little frightening. It was scaring him, causing his breath to freeze. Suddenly he was afraid to close his eyes because he might miss something she did and he needed to catalog her every movement in case last night had been all he would be given. He had dreamed of her for so many years, last night had been so much more than his dreams or memories. He now knew for certain even his sweetest, most erotic dreams of her would never do again if all he were given was last night. He shook his head and told himself these were morbid thoughts, he would just have to be patient, he had been before he could be again. "Hey Bones breakfast's here got ya your yogurt and fruit."

Sitting down, she grabbed the items he indicated and mumbled a thank you.

"You know, Bones, we need to talk about what happened last night," Booth told her softly, watching her closely and noting her flinch. Walking over, he lightly kneaded her tense shoulders, "Hey, Baby, what is it?" He grinned at the look she threw over her shoulder telling him she knew he was getting as much mileage out of her permission to use the moniker as he could before that permission was rescinded.

"I'm really bad at that part of things, Booth," she finally told him with a sigh and he felt himself relax. Squatting beside her chair, he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hey, as long as we're always honest with each other, it will be ok. Agreed?" she searched his eyes and finally nodded. "So about that talk," he hinted.

"I honestly don't want to talk about this right now," she blinked at him innocently when he narrowed his eyes at her. _Damn, she was good to turn his words back on him so swiftly_.. "Please, Booth, can we talk about this tonight?" He found he was even more helpless to deny her anything than before.

"Ok, but we are going to talk tonight. Right?" he demanded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded and leaned over to kiss him lingeringly.

Just then the phone rang.. "I'll get it. Oh hi Joe, yeah, we're ready be right down. Come on Bones Joe is here gotta go.

The instant the elevator doors closed behind them, Booth backed her into the wall and parted her lips to continue the kiss interrupted by Joe's phone call. Within seconds, he had her lifted and her legs were wrapped around his waist as he pushed his very prominent erection against her aching center and his mouth devoured hers voraciously. It was only by merit of a very slowly opening elevator door that they weren't caught in a very compromising position by their fellow agent. Having hastily pulled away from each other and straightened wrinkled and unbuttoned clothing as quickly as possible, they walked out of the elevator and hotel with several feet of space between them, afraid of being any closer to each other while on the job.

Joe took them to the office; he was wondering what had gone wrong. They had been very close the last time he saw them. In fact they had been so close he had told Mark to send their pool entries, buying in for this month. He and Mark had been certain they would have become intimate by now and he was at a loss to explain what he saw. All of the other times he had driven them somewhere they had both sat in the back seat and discussed or argued. Now Booth sat in the front, Dr. Brennan sat in the back and neither of them was talking to him or each other. Was this a serious rift, or just an anomaly peculiar to them? Maybe he and Mark needed to feel the partners out and see if there was something they needed to fix. After all there was a lot of money at stake and there was no way he was going to lose.

Walking into their temporary office Booth immediately went over to the couch and lay down turning his back to her. The more distance between them the better he thought. He closed his eyes and tried to bring his aching body under control. Who would have thought after the night they'd had that he could be this hot and hard after a little slap and tickle in the elevator. He wanted to blame his bad mood on her not being willing to talk things out this morning, but he knew better. He was cranky because he was hot and horny and wouldn't be able to do anything about it for several hours and he had to make sure he didn't get within touching range of his partner the rest of the day or he was sure to embarrass the both of them. And shit, the one day he needed to be too busy to think, he didn't have a damn thing to do but sit here in the office where he could hear his partner breathing, hear the rustle of her clothing as she moved around the room and think. Think about peeling every piece of that clothing from her body, bending her over the desk and pounding into her until they were both so satisfied that they would be able to go about doing their jobs without this sexual tension intruding. Unfortunately, he was fairly certain that since they had acknowledged this thing between them that any semblance of control they'd ever had over it had evaporated.

_Well at least we are here now I can work on my book and I don't have to talk. _Walking over to the far side of the room to the desk Brennan sat down and opened her lap top. Why were they so uncomfortable with each other? They never had been before. Even in the beginning when all they ever did was fight they weren't uncomfortable with each other. Why now? Had the sex ruined their friendship and their partnership? Brennan knew she was freaking out a little but she couldn't remember the last time that Booth had walked anywhere without his hand on the small of her back. Had her asking to wait until tonight to talk made him angry or had it made him rethink them? She looked at his back, his muscles were tight, he seemed like a tightly coiled spring ready to fly. Had she caused that? If so could she fix it? She didn't know if she could fix it but she sure was going to give it a try and she wasn't going to wait until tonight, she decided, walking toward him.

Just then Booth's phone rang "hello Mr. Pennyworth, she is back? Ok please tell Ms. Lee we will be there within a half an hour. Bones Ms. Lee is home I need to go and interview her.. Are you coming with me?"

"Booth I always go with you to interview suspects is there a reason why you do not wish me to do so now?" Her voice was confused and a little hurt.

He shuddered inwardly hating that he didn't just go to her, pull her into his arms and reassure her that everything was all right but they had work to do right now. Outwardly his answer, when it came, appeared to him to be normal enough. "No of course not Bones, I just thought you might be busy with your book."

"Booth I am here to work not write, I will write on my own time." Brennan looked at him and he turned away from her. They had been an official couple for less than a day and she had already ruined it. She wanted to cry but didn't have that luxury at the moment. They had a murder to solve.

Joe and Mark had been out working on another case so they took a taxi. The cab ride over was even more uncomfortable that their earlier ride to the office, if that were possible. Now they were both sitting in the back and trying to sit as far away from each other as possible and still remain in the cab.

Upon arriving at Ms. Lee's apartment Pennyworth ushered them into her sitting room. At his introduction and her fist look at them she let out a moan and they thought she was going to faint.. Pennyworth had foreseen this as an issue and was there to assist her. Once she was seated again, and they had been seated she began talking. "I am so sorry Agent Booth, it's just that you look so like him, and it startled me. I do miss him so," her voice was soft and had a faraway quality it. "He was so handsome and the love of my life. We were together for 55 years before he disappeared…" She seemed to be lost in thought and both of the partners looked at each other.

"I'm sorry if we have disturbed you Ms. Lee, but we need to talk to you about Clark Mason he was…"

"Yes," she interrupted "that's what I was saying, you look just like Clark. He was the most handsome leading man of his time, and as I say you could be him. Let me get a picture and show you." Ms. Lee got up and walked over to a desk opening a drawer she brought out a worn photo album and brought it over to the partners. Sitting down again she looked at Brennan and said "you know my dear you look like me when I was young. In fact looking at the two of you together is like looking at Clark and I come to life again."

The partners looked at each other and turned again to Ms. Lee. They knew Booth looked like Mason from Angela's reconstruction, but she looked like Ms Lee? They shook their heads. Then Ms. Lee handed then the album and there it was in black and white. The only way to tell that these pictures were not them was by the backgrounds. These backgrounds were obviously late 50's jazz club. "These are pictures of Clark and I at the Copca. She told them the Copa had been partially owned by mob boss Frankie Costello, they had seen performers like Sam Cooke and Harry Belafonte. She told them she and Clark had even been present at one of the Copa's most infamous nights. The Yankees were celebrating one of the players birthday and Sammy Davis Jr. was the headliner. During his performance some men who had too much to drink began to insult Mr. Davis. There was a big fight, it made all the papers. "As I remember several of the players were fined and one was sued, but he was found not guilty. Mr. Costello didn't like riff-raff in his establishment." She went on to show them more pictures of her and Clark in places like the Cotton Club and the Savoy Ballroom. All places Booth had heard his grandparents talk about. To him these pictures were like a piece of history.

It wasn't until Pennyworth came into the room to turn on the lights did they all realize they had spent so much time with her memories. Booth knew now the time had come to tell this wonderful woman the man she had love her entire adult life and been the man buried in her garden. "Ms. Lee, I am sorry to have to tell you this but the body we found in your garden was Clark's. We are so sorry for your loss."

Silent tears began to fall down Lydia's cheeks. "I wondered where he had been for all these years. He was my one and only love."

Bones leaned over to her and put her arm around Lydia's shoulder. "I am so sorry Lydia. We will find out what happened."

As they got up to go Lydia handed her a picture. It was of her and Clark sitting at a table obviously in a night club. The picture captured Lydia's words perfectly; it was a picture of two people who were in love.

As they rode back to their hotel Bones held the picture on her lap and continued to look at it. It was as if someone has taken her and Booth back in time.

Booth silently looked from the picture to her face and saw a small tear trickle down her cheek. _What was she thinking?_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_So what do you think about Lydia Lee? She looks like Bones and Booth looks like Clark does this mean anything for our favorite couple?_

_Please let us know what you think._

_Nyre & TRUSSELL33_


	11. We Have A Plan Edit

**If your heart is in your dream no request is too extreme, when you wish upon a star**  
**as dreamers do. While we dream of owning Bones all we have a pictures, oh well!**

Sorry for the delay but as they say LIFE is what happen when you are making plans.

Scene 11 – We Have A Plan

The instant the door to their room closed behind them, Booth had Brennan pressed between his body and the door, his mouth parting her lips and his tongue sweeping inside her mouth to forage. It had been a shitty day and it appeared they were having communication problems outside this room but in here they understood each other perfectly, especially when this was the chosen method of communication. Brennan's hands went to his chest and pushed weakly. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled them above her head and held them in one of his big hands. If he had thought she was really resisting, he would have stopped immediately but her mouth was just as voracious as his. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip and her tongue entered his mouth to slide against his. He pulled her arms higher, stretching out her torso and she whimpered, arching her back, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

_She didn't want to talk about them? Well, fine by him. He wasn't much interested in words at the moment himself. _He'd spent the day hot, horny and growing more and more unsure what she was thinking as she had avoided his touch and even meeting his eyes. He couldn't handle another day like that and the one way he knew to assure that never happened again was to prove to her unconditionally that she belonged to him. Whether she wanted to use the words or not, she had freely embraced their changed relationship last night and it pissed him off that she might already be regretting it and wanting to change her mind. _Not freaking gonna happen_. It had taken every ounce of control he possessed to keep his hands off of her in the elevator but his eyes had wandered to his heart's content and he had grown more and more aroused as he saw her nipples tighten and pucker against her blouse, heard her breathing change to slow, shallow pants and seen her fidgeting, trying to be unobtrusive as she pressed her thighs together as his hot gaze roved over her. She was damn lucky he hadn't just hit the emergency stop and taken her against the wall. That's sure as hell what he had wanted to do, to take her hard and fast and brand her so that she never, ever forgot that he and only he could give her this.

_God, she needed this_, Brennan thought as Booth ravaged her mouth, pulling her arms higher above her head. She had spent the day wondering what he was thinking and avoiding his eyes so he didn't pick up on her nervousness and read it as neediness. She was so bad at relationships that she was terrified she had already damaged this one beyond repair. Until they boarded the elevator and she could feel the sexual tension radiating off of him, his eyes growing so hot and black as they roved her form that her panties were soaked and she was surprised she was still standing on her own when they reached their floor. Then she had known that part of the snit he had been in today had been because he was just as needy as she. About this, at least. Despite the way he had been looking at her, she was still a little surprised when he pushed her against the door and went all caveman on her the instant they were inside the room. Surprised and so turned on that her whole body was vibrating with arousal. She might not have the words to tell him how she felt but she was good at this and she could show him. Tugging to free her hands, she swallowed his growl as he lifted her right leg to perch on his hip, pushing his erection against her throbbing center hard and fast. Forgetting about freeing her hands, her mouth opened, her lips, teeth and tongue clashing with his and tempting him in deeper, harder, wetter. Her back arched as his hand pushed up the skirt she had chosen to wear today and pushed her soaked panties aside, whimpering as his fingers glided over her swollen clit and traced her slick folds.

Booth might have stood a chance at slowing down if she hadn't been so hot and wet, if she hadn't made that whimpering little needy noise in her throat and pushed her hips against his hand, trying to force his hand where she wanted it so badly. But she did do all of those things and his inner caveman shed all semblance of civilized behavior concentrating only on relieving the throbbing ache centered in his groin and making Brennan so crazy with need that she would never even consider denying what they had between them, not to him and not to herself.

Slipping two fingers inside her hot, slick channel, he pushed deep, swallowing the keening moans slipping from her throat with greedy lips. Releasing her wrists, his hand went to his belt buckle but her hands swatted his out of the way and took over, efficiently moving clothing out of the way until her hand closed around his aching erection. Booth stilled, his whole body going taut as she began to stroke him hard and fast, using the same rhythm as his fingers inside her. Removing her hand from his straining penis with a husky growl, Booth ignored her whimper of protest and regretfully pulled his fingers from her body. Moving his hands to cup her ass, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Reaching down, Brennan guided Booth's hardness to her entrance, brushing her panties aside. Without a word being spoken, they communicated plenty as he pushed deeply inside her welcoming warmth. They used their eyes and their bodies in a movement as old as time and as new as the sunrise each morning and by the time they were panting with satisfaction in each other's arms, words were no longer necessary. They understood each other perfectly.

"Was today awful for you, too?" Booth asked several hours later as their sweaty bodies cooled off after another heated round of lovemaking. Brennan's head was resting on his chest and his hand softly combed through her damp hair. It was the first real words spoken since they entered the room.

"It was…weird," she supplied with a shrug, "and I don't really understand why."

"Yeah, it was weird," Booth acknowledged with a sigh. "I think maybe we were trying so hard to not let anyone know that things had changed between us that we went too far in the opposite direction." Brennan mused over his words for several seconds and then nodded. It was a logical conclusion to draw from the evidence.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked, biting her lower lip. She really hoped Booth had a plan because she didn't have a clue and she didn't want to go through any more days like today.

"We don't do anything," Booth offered expansively and as much as Brennan trusted Booth's gut and his instincts, that just didn't seem like much of a plan to her.

"I don't understand," she finally admitted softly and squealed when she was suddenly flipped on her back and a smiling Seeley Booth was looming over her.

"We don't do anything," he repeated, leaning down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Brennan tried to pay attention to his words but she was finding his wandering hands and the lips that found their way to her neck very distracting.

"Booth," Brennan whined breathlessly, catching his face between her hands and forcing his mouth away from her neck. With a long suffering sigh, he gave in and raised himself up on his elbows to look down at her. God, she was gorgeous, all tousled from his hands and lips and she was his. Now and forever.

"Ok, Baby," he grinned when she didn't even frown at the nickname this time, "For some reason, people have always assumed that you and I are sleeping together pretty much since we became partners. Right?" He waited for the light bulb to go off and got to the count of three before a slow, delighted smile spread across her face.

"Riiiggghhhttt," she drawled and Booth had to laugh at her enthusiasm. "So, you're saying that we continue to exhibit the same behavioral patterns as people previously interpreted as meaning we had a sexual relationship and no one should notice the difference?" Booth grinned down at her satisfied expression. She looked like they had just solved one of the great mysteries of the universe not how to keep people off the scent of their relationship.

"Yep, we just keep being Booth and Bones," he put it in his terms as his head bent and his lips and tongue fondled her collar bone and began a slow downward journey toward the straining tips of her breasts. "Of course, we have to be careful because if we did something like this at work, we would be so busted," his tongue licked a wet trail between her breasts, bypassing them entirely and continued leisurely down her abdomen. Brennan didn't know whether she wanted to demand he back up and pay some attention to her breasts or tell him to keep going. In the end, she did neither, her attention caught and held by his words.

"Booth, we would never do anything like this at work." Brennan insisted, her voice appalled at the very idea, then several seconds later, "Would we?" Booth grinned against her stomach at the avid interest in her question.

"I don't know, Baby. You do spend a lot of time at the lab and we might not always be able to wait until we get home." Booth heard the change in her breathing and was a delighted that the thought of them having sex at the Jeffersonian turned her on. Not that they ever would, mind you, it was just a thought. Then all thoughts ceased as his tongue reached its target and they didn't need the words anymore.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Tomorrow morning will bring another change up, how will our dynamic duo handle it?

Please don't forget we do love those reviews, and suggestions.

Nyre & TRUSSELL33


	12. Thank You

Hey Folks thanks for all the support and your reviews are water to our muses' hungry lips. We are sorry for the delays but we are working some fun for you. We hope you continue to stay tuned.

Thanks again.  
Nyre & TRUSSELL33


	13. Today

**_Disclaimer:_****_ If your heart is in your dream no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star as dreamers do. I've tried and tried my I still own neither Bones nor the Flyers. You'd think by now I'd have one of them, but noooOOOOOooooo! Something must be wrong with my wisher._**

Much of the information in this chapter has some basis in fact however all the events and descriptions are purely fictional. So if you think you read something that is true remember what Temperance said this is purely fiction. By the way the name of the Agent Susan Lantz is actually my cousin so send her all your flames please. ;-)

Scene 12 Today?

The ringing of the phone caused Brennan to jump then try to reach it before it woke Booth. However they were so entangled in each other, that the task was impossible. As she finally reached the phone she noticed the time. Who in the world would be calling her at 5am?

"Temperance, Darling, are you and your FBI guy ready?"

"Susan? Ready for what?" she asked groggily.

"Oh come on Temperance I called you last night to remind you of your interview with Today this morning, and you are supposed to bring Agent Booth." Susan's voice was so impatient that Brennan would normally have taken exception to the tone but right now she was just trying to figure out what was going on.

She vaguely remembered the conversation, but her mind had been otherwise occupied with Booth. "Susan we are in the middle of an investigation. I cannot simply interrupt it for a TV interview," she returned firmly.

"Yes, Temperance, you can and you will. It's part of your contract. Remember we set this up at this time so as not to conflict with any of your other duties. Now the limo will be there is 15 minutes to take you both to the studio. I suggest you get a shower and be ready. All you will need to do is bring something suitable to wear; hair and make-up will do the rest. Oh and by the way, Agent Booth needs to bring a suit, too, as they have decided to interview him as well." Susan's manner told Brennan she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She had never been quite so pushy with her before and Brennan was finding it less than appealing.

"Susan I haven't asked Booth yet, I not sure if he will do it or if the FBI will even let him."

"Well it's too late to ask him now and tell him I talked to someone named Collin or Cullen, whatever, and he told me to and I quote 'tell Booth to go to the interview'. Hurry up. Time is a wasting, see you in 15." Brennan looked at the phone in disbelief. The suddenly pushy woman had gone over Booth's head to his boss? That was just wrong and she would be speaking to her about it.

During the time this conversation was going on Booth had pulled Bones back into a cuddle and was distracting her with little kisses and nibbles on her ear. "Booth, stop. We have to get up and grab a quick shower the limo will be here in 15 minutes."

As she pulled away he came to life "Wait, Bones, what limo?"

"The one taking us to our interview at the Today Show. Oh and Susan said you didn't need to get dressed now just bring a suit with you. Everything else will be done in make-up."

"Bones," he whined "when did I say I was going to be interviewed? Besides I have to get it cleared through Cullen." She didn't tell him that she was just as pissed as he was about doing the interview. It would serve no useful purpose and it wasn't him she was angry with.

"You agreed last night when Susan Called don't you remember? Besides she said she called Cullen and he said you were supposed to go, but I guess you could call him at 5:00 in the morning to ask."

"Phone calls were not on my list of things to remember last night. Sill I have to get it cleared."

"Well it seems it already is. So get up and get a shower now!"

Fifteen minutes later one grumpy Anthropologist and one pissed off FBI Agent were in the back of a limo with coffee and one overly bright Agent Susan Lantz. Susan was busy trying to engage Seeley in conversation that excluded Temperance. Did he like the type of work they did. Did he find it dangerous to have to watch over Dr. Brannan all the time? Did he know he was the model for Andy is all of her books? Temperance's eyes narrowed on the other woman in disbelief. She was tired but she didn't think she would ever be too tired to notice that her agent was blatantly flirting with her man right in front of her freaking face. What concerned her more was that Booth seemed oblivious to the strong come on. What the hell? Shouldn't he be letting the other woman know, even if it was subtly, that he wasn't interested? But no, he just politely answered the chattering woman's questions. By the time they reached the make-up room of the television studios, the chattering had them both grinding their teeth in annoyance and they were grateful for the peace.

The interview was done by Ann Curry and was done very well. She asked about Brennan's new book, The Truth in the Bones. She asked about the case they were working on, but didn't push when they said they couldn't give out any details. She asked Booth if he ever got tired of everyone asking him if he was the real life Andy, to which he answered not really. Temperance was an excellent writer and had done an excellent job of character development, so to be compared to Andy was a compliment really. 30 minutes after the interview was completed they were out of the studio and the limo was taking them to their NY Office.

"Glad that's over. I don't ever want to do one of those again." Booth claimed as he dropped unceremoniously onto the seat of the limo.

Brennan decided to slide into the seat across from him in order to preserve the image they were not a couple. "Actually Booth that was the easily the best interview I have ever had. Ms. Curry was insightful and asked very engaging questions."

Susan slid in and managed to sit way to close to Booth for Brennan's liking. Turning to him, she purred, "Actually, Seeley, I believe you did very well for your virgin interview. I'm sure you will learn to enjoy them." Susan's voice and wording was so sexually suggestive that Brennan gaped at the floozy.

Brennan sat there slightly in shock which was quickly turning to anger. First he lets her sit too close then he lets her call him Seeley? And he lets her get away with making suggestive remarks? No freaking way. He still blushed when they talked about sex unless they were having it at the time and he wouldn't even let Cam call him Seeley. Feeling her anger rise to the level of erupting and spilling all over the two unsuspecting people seated across from her, she took several long, deep breaths and tried to logically analyze the situation. Ok she was still a little unsure of her place in his life. At night in his arms it was easy to tell. Here in the light of day not so much. But she knew Seeley Booth and he would never cheat on her, especially not right in front of her face. She was simply projecting her insecurities onto their relationship. She had nothing to worry about did she? Right? Right! Then why was Susan's attention on Booth making her crazy? She had to shelve the introspective when they arrived at their destination, eager to get away from her agent. She had never really liked the woman, but they had seemed to have a mutually beneficial professional relationship. But she was extremely displeased with this new, bossy nature that Susan seemed to have developed. She was starting to think that she might be much happier with someone else looking out for her interests on the literary front. Someone male perhaps. And not gay, preferably, or they would probably make a pass at Booth, too.

The limo dropped them off at the NY Office and Susan said her goodbye's, spending just a little too much time shaking Booth's hand as far as Brennan was concerned, and they went up to their office.

Once inside, Booth turned to her "Bones are you ok? You seem a little quiet."

"I'm fine. Booth what did you think of Susan?" She hated that her insecurities made it impossible to hold back the question. Booth shrugged a shoulder negligently and turned toward the desk.

"She's fine, I guess. She's your Agent. I don't have to get along with her or even have any dealings with her, so as long as she meets your needs them I'm fine." Brennan caught his arm and turned him back to face her. She needed to see his eyes.

"It didn't seem like she was coming on to you?" She asked, her eyes fixed on his face.

"What? No way, why should she, and where did you learn that phrase from my I ask?" His eyes shot up to meet hers and his mind began to replay the events of the morning. But, to be honest, Susan really hadn't made much of an impression on him other than him being irritated to be bossed around by anyone except his Bones.

"Angela. It just seemed she was a little too familiar and you didn't even correct her when she called you Seeley. You don't let anyone call you Seeley." Booth had no idea what she was talking about but he could see that it was bothering her. Stepping closer, he reached out and stroked one of her cheeks, never breaking eye contact so she could see he was telling her the truth.

"She did? I don't remember. By the way, I seem to remember you calling me Seeley several times last night and I never complained once." He stepped closer and his head started to bend when someone outside their partially open door coughed and Brennan practically jumped away from him.

"Booth we can't do that here. All it will do is get both of us frustrated. I'm going to call Angela and Hodgins and see what they have for us." She pulled out her Jeffersonian lap top and connected. Angela's face came up first. "Hey, Angela, do you have anything more for us?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Sweetie," Angela laughed good naturedly, then continued because she knew her best friend well enough to know that she wouldn't have asked for the information if she didn't want it as in now. "All I got was some old gossip column information on Lydia and Clark." Booth and Brennan looked at each other and smiled. "It seems that our couple was quite the item. They were involved in a tempestuous relationship from the time of their first movie together "Fevered Drums" until his disappearance. Since his disappearance, Lydia has rarely been seen in public. It was reported that their first meeting was the thing legends are made of. It was reported that when they were introduced Lydia told Clark she was too tall for him. In their columns Lydia was advised to watch out because Clark would soon cut her down to size. Anyway, they were said to be Hollywood's most sensuous couple when they were verbally fencing, evidently it was harder to tell if they were more delighted in the battle or the argument. By the way does this sound like any couple we know?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"How could it, Angela? Booth and I don't know everyone you know. Could you go on please?" Angela rolled her eyes at Brennan's obtuseness but did as requested.

"Sure, neither one of them ever discussed their relationship publically, and they had periods of times during which they were not together. During one of these times, Clark had a brief affair that may have resulted in a child, although it has never been proven. So tell me, Booth, I had to look up pictures of Lydia, does she look as much like Bren as it appears?"

Booth stepped in front of the camera, effectively blocking Bones "You'd be surprised Angela. They look so much alike they could be sisters. Owww, what did you do that for?" He complained, rubbing his arm where Brennan had just socked him and turning toward her with a chiding look.

She pushed him aside and asked Angela if Hodgins had anything for them. He came on the feed and told them pretty much what they had expected; the date of death was in 1959. He had been buried in a canvas bag. "Sorry, Dr. B. Even though he was buried and I have plenty of samples to work with, I haven't found anything really helpful," he told them with a cheerful shrug.

"I might be able to help with that," Wendell broke in, stepping up where they could see him. "I believe I have the cause of death Br, Brennan," he elaborated. "He was hit by an object that is hammer shaped in his lift parietal, causing instantaneous death."

"Very good, Wendell." Brennan praised. "Booth says we will probably be returning to DC sometime late tomorrow or the next day, so we can probably go over all the evidence on Monday. Is there anything else? No? We'll see you Monday." Brennan rushed through the goodbyes because it had just hit her that if they returned to DC Friday, they might be expected to put in an appearance at the office on Saturday. For the first time in memory, that was unacceptable to her.

"Good going, Bones, real subtle there," Booth teased with a grin, "you might as well have just told them you wanted to spend the weekend alone with me." He had to laugh at the look of horror on her face. That was exactly what she had been thinking and what she wanted but she didn't want the other members of her team to know it.

"I never said that, Booth. I simply stated that we would be available for a review of the evidence on Monday and not before. Oh, God, do you really think they thought that?" she gasped dropping her head into her cupped hands.

"Relax, Baby," he urged sliding his chair closer to her and brushing the fall of hair away from her face so he could see her expression. "Angela is the only one who would have picked up on it and no one will pay any attention to it coming from her even if she decides to shout it to the world." One blue eye peeked up at him and he fought to hold the Trust me look currently splashed across his face. God, he wanted to kiss her. They'd barely had time for a good morning kiss this morning and he certainly wanted a longer taste than he'd gotten. Wondering if she would actually carry through on the threats she had made if he got out of line at work, he decided to chance it. Bending his head, he kissed her deeply and lingeringly and she kissed him back, he noted in satisfaction, as someone knocked on their office door and they guiltily pulled apart. After telling the unknown agent at the door that he had the wrong office, Booth turned back to Brennan with a very familiar gleam in his eye.

Just then his phone rang. "Oh, hello, Susan. What can I do you for? Yeah, I am a hockey fan. Flyers, why do you ask? You got me WHAT? That's just way too cool. Yeah I'm not sure where're I'll be so can I text you? Thanks, Thanks again. Wow, Bones, you won't believe it."

"I'm sure I won't until you tell me." Susan had called him and made him happy?

"The Philadelphia Flyers are in town tomorrow playing the Rangers and she got me an invitation to dinner with the players and I get to sit rink side with the players. Isn't that incredible Bones? Imagine dinners and rink side tickets with the players. Just how cool is that? Your Agent is the coolest. Oh I have to call her with where I am so the limo driver can pick me up at 5 for the dinner. I can't imagine it. Dinner with the Flyers."

He was as excited as a little boy on Christmas opening a present he had been requesting for years. What right did Susan have to step in and give him those tickets and that dinner? She should have been the one to do it. She knew how much he loved hockey. But the bottom line was, she hadn't done it. She hadn't even thought of it and Susan had. Why was she so angry about this? She should be happy, but she wasn't. She wanted to alternately give him another right hook like the one she had given him at his fake funeral or kiss him until he forgot about going. Feeling like the biggest bitch in the world, Brennan fought down her jealous insecurities and concentrated on the excitement shining from Booth's eyes. There was nothing she could really do. It would be petty and spiteful to take away something he was so clearly looking forward to just because she was jealous.

"Well." She said in a tone shaper than she intended "we better get on with those interviews so you can get to your game." She winced at her own tone. Damn, it appeared the jealous bitch hadn't been completely eradicated, after all.

He didn't notice her tone and went on to describe who they had to interview today. "We have only three people to interview here now. Sammy J, Little John and Billy Blue all apparently hang out at one of the oldest jazz clubs in the city on Thursday night. The very one, if fact, that Lydia and Clark used to go to. I thought we could check it out tonight and talk to all of them together." Brennan noted the anxious expression on his face and for just a second she didn't understand why. Then a light bulb went off in her head and she knew. A dazzling smile broke across her face and she stepped closer to Booth, reaching up and laying a hand on his chest.

"Booth, are you asking me out on a date?" she teased, delighted when he looked startled by her intuitive guess.

"Yeah, I guess I am, Bones," he grinned, placing his hand to cover hers on his chest. "We'll have to talk to the musicians first," he warned, "but I thought we could hang around for a while, listen to some music, do a little dancing, have a few drinks and see what happens. That is, if you're up for it?"

"I'm definitely up for it, Booth. In fact, with you, I'm finding that I'm up for just about anything," she purred huskily, a very sexy gleam that was completely inappropriate to the office appearing in her eyes. He swallowed hard trying to fight his impulses but could do nothing about the hand that went to the back of her head and tilted her face up to meet his descending lips.

"You had better remember where we are, Bones, because talk like that will definitely get you in trouble even if we are in the office," he whispered just as his lips landed on hers and pushed her them apart. The slant of his lips over hers was possessive as he slid his tongue into her mouth, the sensual glide setting her on fire. He tasted her with a slow, steady rhythm, his kiss deep and thorough as he explored and demanded a response.

A response that she was more than happy to give. With a moan, her arms went up to circle his neck and pulled him closer as her tongue slid alongside his then ventured into his mouth to stake her own claim. With a growl, both of his hands landed on the firm curves of her ass and he jerked her against his hardening erection. Long minutes later, they were pulled back from the brink of satisfying their urges right there in the office by the rattling of the doorknob followed by a loud knocking. Somehow finding the strength to pull away from her clinging arms, Booth found himself grateful for having had the foresight to the lock the office door when they had been interrupted before. With a rueful look into frustrated blue eyes and a quick kiss, he reluctantly straightened his clothing and walked toward the door where the pounding was growing louder. Turning to make sure that she was all buttoned up, he was shocked to see her primly sitting in front of her laptop as if they hadn't just been about to make love. He could only hope he looked as unaffected to whoever was on the other side of the damned door. Silently cursing people's timing, he reached down and turned the lock, jerking the door open at the same time. And his heart sank at the sight of the agent standing outside.

"Did you need something, Joe?" He asked politely as the other agent studied him intently and then turned his interest toward Brennan. Booth's eyes narrowed and his temper sparked. He had liked Joe when the other agent had picked him up at the train station that he had noticed that the man was taking an unusual degree of interest in him and Brennan. Every time Booth looked up, Joe seemed to be in the general vicinity almost studying them like his partner did with the remains that she examined. It was just short of creepy and Booth was glad that they would be leaving New York soon or he would have found it necessary to have a little chat with Joe about his behavior.

"Um, not really, Booth," Joe stuttered, a little intimidated by the back off look Booth was giving him. "I just wanted to see if you guys had made any progress on the case and see if there was anything I could do to help." Joe looked at Booth closely and noted that he looked kind of mussed. Delighted that he might finally be able to get the proof needed to win that pool, he turned his attention to Dr. Brennan and felt himself deflate. She was sitting in front of her laptop typing furiously and seemed to not even be aware of his presence. Damn, he had been sure when he found the door locked that they were doing something inappropriate in that office but now, it just looked like Booth had been taking a nap while Dr. Brennan worked on something.

"I appreciate the offer, Joe, but we're good," Booth assured the other man politely. Joe nodded glumly, stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to go back to his office. Crap, it was much easier to observe the two when he was driving them or assisting them on the case. Otherwise, he felt like a stalker, following them and trying to get a picture of them being intimate and he knew that Booth had noticed his attentiveness but, damn, he really could use that money.

"Oh, Booth, the lock on the door must be sticking. Would you like me to notify maintenance?" Joe turned back to make the offer, hoping it would buy him some goodwill with Booth.

"Yeah, sure, Joe. That would be great." Booth barely paused in closing the door to throw his answer out there. As soon as the door closed, he leaned back against it and looked at Brennan and they both burst into laughter at Joe's assumption. Looking into her laughing eyes, he knew they had to get out of this office or as soon as he pushed away from the door he would have her flat on her back on that couch and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. And the way her eyes were roving his body clearly told him she wouldn't put up much of a fight. He felt a thin sheen of perspiration form across his brow as her eyes, once again, met his and he saw the fires burning within their depths. As much as he wanted to make love with her right here and now, the number of interruptions they'd had so far this morning told him that was unlikely to happen. Ergo they needed to get out of here before his baser urges overrode his control. He jumped a little when he felt a soft hand fall on his chest; he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen her stand and approach.

"Maybe we should get out of the office for a while," she suggested softly and he briefly wondered if she could read his mind or if she simply had the same thoughts. It really didn't matter which one of them made the suggestion, it was a good one and both of them knew it. Not a, he stroked her cheek softly with his free hand.

"I think that's a very good idea, Bones," he assured her. "I think we need to talk to Lydia again and see if she has remembered something that might help us." She nodded her agreement and he opened the door ushering her out in front of him. "Then I want to go by at FAO Schwartz." Seeing her puzzled look, he answered before she could ask. "It's a toy store, Bones. It's freaking huge, Bones. It was in that movie, Big, that we watched last week. Don't you remember?"

"Do you mean the one where the boy gets sent into the future and tests toys?" She asked, barely avoiding an eye roll when he nodded that she couldn't hold back the snort of derision at the premise of the movie. "Booth, I told you then that even though time travel is theoretically possible, it's highly improbable. Even the most brilliant scientists in the fields of mathematics and physics don't have the knowledge and understanding to make it a reality." Grinning, Booth just put his hand quite a bit lower than usual on her back and ushered her down the hall.

"Yeah, Bones, I remember what you told me that that was still a good movie. They used the real FAO Schwartz in the movie and we are still going by so I can pick something for Parker," he told her cheerfully just as they headed out the front door. Joe stood back and watched them go, not really knowing what to think. The way they looked at each other and touched each other all the time made it impossible not to speculate on the nature of their relationship but there was certainly nothing in the conversation he had just overheard to confirm that they were lovers or help him win that pool.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Are you ready for their date? Are they ready for their date?_

_Don't forget our musie's love your attention._

_Nyre & TRESSELL33_


	14. Of Interviews and Toys

We still don't own Bones or anything Boothy, but you'd think with our combined power we'd be getting close.

Scene 13 Of Interviews and Toys

"Bones when we get to Lydia's I'm going to ask her a few questions then go and talk to the Butler. I think she is more likely to talk to you about her relationship with Clark than me, so I think it would be best if I leave you alone with her for awhile to see what happens."

"Why do you think she is more likely to talk to me Booth because we both have breasts? Because that is the only reason I can think of for you to make that request," she said with considerable venom in her voice.

"Whoa there Bones, that is not what I meant and I would think after all these years you would know that. I just think you look so much like her she is more likely to open up to you." Booth gave her a strange look and she firmly took hold of her emotions, which seemed to be all over the place today.

"Your right, I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me, but with your line of thinking why would she not respond more to you as you look so much like Clark?" she kept her voice brisk and businesslike but managed to give him an apologetic smile.

"That is just the reason why, she is more likely to begin to talk to me as Clark than as who I really am and that won't get us very much useful information." He smiled back and reached over to cover her fidgeting hands with one of his.

"You are probably right, so I'll talk to her." With a sigh, she forced herself to relax and squeezed his hand.

When they arrived at Lydia's, Pennyworth led them to the sitting room where she was having tea. After insisting they have tea with her and all settling down, Booth began to ask his questions with much care. "Lydia, we have a few questions we need to ask you. Do you think you can answer them now?"

"Lydia," Booth began "when did you first meet Clark?"

"We met when were making our first movie together, Fevered Drums. That was almost 60 years ago," she said with a sad wistfulness in her voice.

"How long did you live together?"

"We started sharing our life together almost from the first time we met, but off and on for the next 30 years." Lydia's eyes took on a soft glow and even Brennan could tell that she was remembering her time with the love of her life.

Booth smiled at her description of living together as sharing their lives together. He supposed that was what they had called it in a time when it was not an acceptable thing to do. "What do you mean by off and on?"

She smiled at him "Agent Booth, I'm sure you already know we and a tempestuous relationship at best. There were periods when we were apart."

"Of course Ma'am your right, I apologize. During the times you were apart do you know what Mr. Mason was doing?" Booth's voice softened and Brennan glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She had never seen him treat anyone quite so gently during an investigation and she had to wonder if it had anything to do with the fact that she and Lydia resembled each other so strongly. Lydia, however, was far from charmed at the nature of Booth's continued questions.

'He was usually in an alcohol rehabilitation program; however, I don't see how this has anything to do with his death," she said, her voice getting colder by the minute.

Bones stepped in and asked, "Lydia, when Clark left that last time where you fighting?"

She looked at Bones as if recognizing her for the first time and smiled, "No dear, we weren't. Clark was just going to the club to meet with his agent. I thought he would be right back, but he never came home." Since the woman seemed to be responding better to Brennan then she had to him, Booth nodded for Brennan to continue the questioning.

"What was he going to meet this agent about?" Brennan asked gently.

"A new movie project for us. We had just finished our last movie "The Gumshoe and the Dame" and we were ready for another project. Clark always got bored easily and felt best when he was working, so was made a lot of movies during our time together." Lydia supplied with a faraway smile.

"Lydia, when did you begin to realize, think, Clark might not be coming back," Bones asked her with great care.

She got that far away look again. "I've never stopped hoping he would come back. He always had in the past. I… " she said as she drifted further into her memory but she still seemed to be speaking to both Booth and Bones. "You know you two are just like Clark and I. You look just like us and I bet you have never admitted your love to the outside world and won't do it now either."

Booth and Bones looked at each other, astounded. How did this woman know how they felt about each other and more to the point how their relationship had recently changed?

Feeling uncomfortable, Booth leaned over and told Bones he was going to go and talk to the Butler. She smiled to him, knowing he was leaving her here to see if she could get more information from Lydia. As he left the room, she watched him go with thoughts that were decidedly not partner like.

Watching Brennan as she watched Booth leave, Lydia spoke directly to her all of her dream like qualities leaving, "My dear, you have been in love with him for a very long time haven't you?"

Without thinking, she simply said, "Yes."

"Come with me, my dear, I want to show you something." She directed Brennan to a set of stairs and began to climb them.

Lydia had gained Brennan's attention when they began the climb upstairs. Upon entering a room that could only be her bedroom she became even more intrigued. After sitting in the chair Lydia indicated, she watched as Lydia went to her large wardrobe and opening the doors began to look for something inside. After several minutes, she came out with a dress in her hand.

"My dear, I want to tell you a story." Lydia said as she sat on the side of the lounger on the other side of the small table between herself and Brennan. She handed Brennan a beautiful red dress. "This dress has magical qualities." She smiled at the look of derision on Brennan's face. "Oh you may not believe me now but you will. When I first met Clark I found myself deeply in love but he didn't return my feelings. I found out much later Clark was a Catholic and as such would not get a divorce. It was probably what had influenced him not to show his feelings about us at first. We spent many evenings at nightclubs during the first movie we made and as we spent more time together, our feelings began to grow. One day I saw this dress in a shop and thought it. It was perfect for the club that night, so I bought it. That was the evening Clark finally showed me he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. That evening he said the only reason he got up the nerve was because of how beautiful I looked in this dress. You see, we were each the half that made the other whole. Even though our relationship was not one condoned in the time we were together, we could not stand to be apart for long. So you see why I think this dress has magical qualities?" She sighed and tears ran down her cheeks as she ran her fingers gently across the dress.

"Lydia," Brennan gently interjected, surprised that when she opened her mouth to tell Lydia that inanimate objects held no magical powers; she couldn't get the words out. "We should probably return to your sitting room now." She took the dress from Lydia's and assisting her to stand they returned to the sitting room where she found Booth waiting. They said good bye and reminded Lydia to call if she remembered anything else and left, getting into the cab Pennyworth had called for them.

"You ready for the toy store Bones," he asked excitedly. Brennan tried to actively embrace Booth's enthusiasm but was finding it difficult because of the ache in her heart and the lump of tears in her throat as her thoughts centered on Lydia's story. She knew that she should have found the story sweet and romantic that she had actually found it heartbreaking and had no idea why. Since they didn't have far to go, she determinedly shook off her melancholy and took Booth's extended hand at the entrance to the store. They were both were speechless when they first walked in. They were greeted by a singing three story clock tower. Looking around and then at each other in wonder, they made their way to the store directory. After looking at the directory they made decisions about where they wanted to go and so began their exploration of this fabulous place. Just looking around was a treat. The store was three stories of toys of all types. They were both certain that if it was a toy, it could be found in this cavernous wonderland of fun.

They agreed they would each buy something for Parker, although Bones had to fight to get that one, "I see him often, Booth, you know I love him. I am getting him something, so deal with it."

Booth had been thinking about something he wanted to explore and perhaps get for Bones so he also put out there they could each buy something for the other and she had agreed. They were now looking for Parker's gift, which meant they had to go upstairs.

"Wow," Booth said excitedly to Bones when they found the elevator. "Do you remember Transformers?" seeing the shake of her head he muttered, "of course you don't. "Don't worry Bones will see it at home. This robot, named GO-2-FLOOR-2, also turns into an elevator just like a transformer! Let's go, come on," he said excitedly. Wow! Booth exclaimed as he walked out into the largest Star Wars collection he had ever seen. To top is off there was a full a full size Darth Vader. "Parker would kill to see this."

"Booth who would Parker kill and why would you let him? We might have to investigate it…"

"It's an expression; it means he would really, really, really like it." Booth turned to look at her and she couldn't help but smile at the little boy excitement on his face.

"Oh," she sighed in understanding. "This place is great, huh?" She asked

"Yes, Bones, it is." He agreed enthusiastically. "Let's go look at the science stuff. You know since your Dad has been working with Parker that is all he ever talks about. I am sure he's going to be a squint," he sighed in resignation and she punched him in the arm playfully. "Ouch, what was that for?" He demanded, eying her warily.

"There is nothing wrong with being a squint, Booth," she said a little hotly. "Yet your voice indicated that you would find it objectionable for Parker to pursue a career in science. There are much worse things to…," her tirade was abruptly cut off when he pulled her behind a pillar, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard.

"You're right," he acquiesced when he finally found the strength to pull away from her eager mouth. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with Parker growing up to be a squint. Besides, I love squints, or at least, I can relate to most of them," he grinned, back stepping a little, unable to believe he had almost blurted out that he loved her, for the first time, here in the toy store. Brennan who had been holding her breath found herself oddly disappointed that Booth apparently didn't have anything further to say on the subject. Nodding her acceptance of what amounted to an apology, she reminded him of his suggestion and they headed to the science section.

As they were looking for the science section they came across a collection of beautiful stuffed animals, many of which were replicas of endangered species. It was sponsored by the American Museum of Natural History. Booth watched, full of love at the enchantment he saw on Bones' face, as she looked at the stuffed animals and their correctness. None of them were colored wrong; he smiled as he remembered her comments about Andy's stuffed toy.

They had found the science section and were looking over the choice of offerings. "Booth, this is quite a good assortment of things to choose from, what do you think he would like?" Brennan asked, unsure of exactly what Parker already had available.

"I don't know. There is so much to choose from. What about this Dino Dig? He likes dinosaurs and he would probably like the challenge of digging it out of the ground." He was looking at a GeoSafari Dino Digs - Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was one of four fascinating paleontology sets that would let Parker excavate and assemble complete dinosaur skeletons from 'fossilized' rock! It included an excavation tool, dust brush, wax adhesive and 32-pages of instructions with facts and stories about each dinosaur. "Do you think he would like this one Bones?" Booth asked after reading the description. Handing her the kit in question, he continued to look around while she gave it a minute inspection.

"I think it's perfect, Booth, and I found something also" she enthused, although she failed to tell him it for him not Parker. It was the GeoSafari Egyptian. It was a fun kit where Booth could dig into the past and discover the amazing science of archaeology as he 'uncovered ancient artifacts'! After carefully excavating with tools, he could use the Mystery Matrix Sand to create one of two sand sculptures for display. There were instructions and facts in the Archaeologist's Guide Book. The artifacts included a scarab, hieroglyphic tablet, ankh symbol, and jackal. It also included sand sculpture molds to create a pyramid or sphinx. She thought Booth might like the uniqueness of her gift. She also hoped it would give him some insight into why she was so committed to her field in the first place. Why she still sometimes felt the need to go to other countries to assist in the identification of dead.

Booth told Bones he needed to find a restroom and would be right back. He was, however, headed back to grab the doll he had seen while they were exploring. He was sure Bones would like. She didn't have much left from her childhood and somehow he thought this might be something she would like. It was a Madame Alexander Doll, to be more precise a WENDY LOVES KARATE doll. She was freckled faced and dressed in her white karate outfit. Just like Bones she has earned all her belt levels. This would be the perfect reminder of their trip to New York.

When he returned to where he had left Bones he didn't see her anywhere, at first. Then he saw her at the counter where the Star Wars items were paid for. Maybe she had decided to get something else for Parker. He better hurry over there. Sometimes, unsupervised she would buy things that were too expensive for Parker and it caused problems between him and Rebecca. It had never been anything major, Rebecca had simply questioned if Booth was comfortable with his partner giving his son expensive gifts. Booth simply told Rebecca that Brennan was the woman in his life that Parker spent the most time with and that he had no problem whatsoever with the gifts that she had chosen to give him. Brennan had always been almost childlike in her delight of choosing a gift for Parker and Parker adored anything that Brennan gave him. No way was Booth going to burst either one of their bubbles by objecting. As he neared the cash register where Brennan stood, he realized he was definitely going to have to burst someone's bubble, Bones or Rebecca. It looked like Brennan was buying Parker one of the life size Darth Vader's to the tune of $5,000.

She turned around as soon as she felt Booth's presence "Booth, I'm getting Parker one of those Darth Vader's for his birthday. Can you give me your address? I think its best if we have it delivered to your place, but as I have never had reason to send you mail, I don't know your street address." She was so excited that he felt terrible for having to say no but he didn't really have a choice.

"No Bones." He said softly but firmly.

"If you would like me to send it to Rebecca's house that's ok, but I still need an address. I guess I could ask them to delay shipment so that it will arrive on his birthday," she mused glancing at the clerk who quickly nodded his confirmation that that service was available. Seeing that she clearly didn't understand what he was trying to tell her, Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the now scowling clerk for a little privacy.

"No, Bones you are not sending it to my house or Rebecca's because you are not getting a $5,000 toy for Parker." She blinked a couple of times at the firmness in his voice then her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why, Booth, you said he would love it. Now you don't think he will?" She asked because she genuinely didn't understand.

"He would love it, Baby. Hell, I would love it, but you are not spending $5,000 dollars on a toy for my son," he told her firmly.

"So, it's about the money" she queried?

"Yes and no," he sighed running a hand through his hair. Putting both hands on her shoulders, he looked directly into her eyes, "This is not a discussion I want to have in the middle of a toy store so can you please just let me win this one and we'll talk about it later?" She gazed at him for so long that he was beginning to think that he was going to have no choice but to have this discussion in the middle of a toy store.

"Fine," she sighed dejectedly and Booth fought off a smile. She looked like she had been the one denied the terrific present rather than Parker. "But that means I'm getting him something else," she warned perking right back up. How was he supposed to argue with that?

"Okay, Bones. Let's go find Parker something besides a $5,000 dollar Darth Vader," he agreed with a smile, slinging an arm around her shoulders and steering her way from the clerk who is now glaring at him for a lost sale.

After looking in many different departments they finally found themselves in the model department where they found all types of models to intrigued them. Of course Booth was interested in all of the car models; however Bones had become entranced with their remote controlled airplanes. As she looked at the models she could see herself and her boys enjoying flying a plane like one of these and having a picnic on a warm summer afternoon. "Booth come over here and look at these. Do you think Parker would like one of these planes?"

Booth looked at the selection "wow Bones, yeah I think he'd love one of these, but they take a pot of coordination and work to learn how to fly them."

"I know Booth, and Parker is developing that coordination, however, some of them are for beginners so and Parker and you could fly them together. Wouldn't it be a fun way to spend an afternoon on one of the Saturday's Parker is with you? Maybe we could all go together and have a picnic."

Her comment about them all together doing anything that sounded like a family outing warmed his heart. It allowed him to think she was planning for their future, one that included Parker as well. "Sounds like fun Bones what do they have?" He watched her with delight as she looked over each plane carefully reading the specifications of each one. He suggested a few in an attempt to hurry her along, but quickly found this would not work. This was serious business to her. Finally she settled on the one she liked.

"Booth what do you think about this one?" She was looking at him as if he would say no and snatch this surprise out of her hand too.

"Well I don't know you are the one who has looked at all of them. Why don't you tell me why you think this one is better than the rest of them? That way I can make a better decision." He had seen her brief look of anxiety and knew there was no way he was not going to let her but this gift, no matter the cost (how much could a model plane be anyway), but he had to make it at least look like he was considering her question.

She looked at the package and began to make her case for her particular choice. "Well it says it is perfect for a beginner to intermediate radio-controlled model and that would mean it would keep his interest longer." Watching him nod his head and smile slightly she continued "it has the latest technology in battery packs, which gets it to altitude faster. The trainer design gives it great stability and more reliable flight characteristics but the more powerful motor, makes it capable of some loops and some aerobatic maneuvers for when he has more experience. It can be hand launched by hand if flying in an area with grass or bumpy terrain, which is important if we take it to the park. It also includes an instructional video CD in the package and all the information you and Parker would need to get started right away. So what do you think?"

"I think a Saturday afternoon at the park you, me Parker and this plane sound perfect." To be followed by a night of you and me alone in your bed, he thought, did indeed feel like a truly perfect day for his perfect little family. This woman and all that she was, was causing his smile to become permanently attached to his face. He was sure nothing or anyone would ever erase it.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye and wondered what was making him grin so widely. It looked like his grin was going to crack his face if it got any bigger. She decided she really liked this look on him. It was so much better than the look that, until now, had been the most common one they shared. The look they gave the dead when they first came to a crime scene. Yes this was definitely better, and she pulled him to her and gave him one of her best kisses. It was the one of the ones where they got lost in each other and time stood still.

Caught off guard Booth thought this would just be a simple out in public kiss, nothing to worry about. About one second into it however he realized it was not that kind of kiss and there was no way he was going to be able to stop her, nor did he want to. He frantically looked around for a place to conceal them and saw a hidden hallway just a few steps away. One most likely used by staffers to move merchandise. He quickly walked her to the hallway never once breaking contact with her lips. Once there he found a bonus, there were boxes piled high. He continued a few more steps and hid them behind the boxes and turned his attention back toward her and this kiss. Their cocoon descended and they were once again wrapped in a world of their own making.

Slowly emerging and rejoining the world around them he looked at her. "Wow, not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"

Blinking and looking around at their surroundings she said simply "I wanted to make you happy."

"Well all I can say Bones, it that is one way to make me happy and sad at the same time." She looked down to where his eyes had glanced.

"Oh sorry Booth maybe I should have thought it through a little better." As she walked away laughing.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&&B&B

_Ok a vote who says she should have fought longer for the Darth Vader for Parker before giving in and just kissed Booth into submission (evil grin)?_

_Didn't really think anyone would go for it but had to ask._

_Poor Booth and his hallway kiss, all that steam and no way to let it loose._

_Nyre & TRUSSELL33_


	15. Listen to the Music of the Night

We still own nothing of Bones except what we create in our minds.

Scene 14 Listen to the Music of the Night

Booth and Brennan returned to the hotel two hours later after having gone back to the office and going over everything they knew about the case one more time. Unfortunately, that now mean that they were running a little late and Booth was urging Brennan to hurry as they crossed the floor of the lobby. Time had gotten away from him at the office and he was irritated at himself for allowing that to happen. Tonight was his first official date with Brennan and now, because of his inattention, she wasn't going to have time for all the little _before first date_ female rituals seemed to be so important to women. Of course, he had no idea if Brennan actually had any of these rituals, but she deserved to have time to go through them at her leisure if she did. But, tonight they had to hurry so that they could get to the jazz club in time to interview the musicians before they went on stage. He was not, therefore, pleased when he saw the concierge trotting across the floor toward them, waving to attract their attention and holding a large box. Grabbing Brennan's arm, Booth hustled her toward the elevator thinking it was a delivery from one of the other shops they had stopped at where Brennan had made a purchase. The elevator doors closed seconds before they reached it, and Booth swung around in irritation when the huffing concierge finally caught up with them.

"Oh, Dr. Brennan, I'm really glad that I caught you." He panted from his dash across the room. "You walk really fast," he mused before catching Booth's disapproving eyes on him and getting to the point. "This was delivered for you earlier, Dr. Brennan," he said, shoving the large box into Booth's unsuspecting arms. Booth grabbed the box to keep from dropping it as the concierge turned to Brennan and presented her with an envelope and a courtly bow. "I was told to make sure that you got this before you went out tonight." Brennan took the envelope, exchanging a puzzled look with Booth as the concierge continued. "You've already had several deliveries that have been taken up for you but I wanted to be sure that you received this one as I was instructed."

"Thank you," Brennan told the somewhat anxious appearing man just as the elevator doors opened behind them. With a mumbled thanks and a tip, Booth pulled Brennan into the elevator and looked at the envelope and package curiously.

"Aren't you going to open…?" He started to ask then broke off in laughter as Brennan tore into the envelope like a kid on Christmas morning. Pulling out a single sheet of expensive looking stationery, she silently read whatever was written and her eyes widened as they darted to the box that Booth held. "Aren't you going to open the box?" He questioned laughter in his voice.

"I don't have to," she told him, "I already know what's in it," her voice held a note of wonder that took away his laughter and flooded him with a feeling of tenderness for this woman. Despite her disbelief in the mystical, she found herself wondering if Lydia could be right about that dress and was surprisingly eager to find out.

"What?" he queried softly.

"You'll see and I think you'll like it very, very much," she told him with such a sultry, flirtatious glance that he began to wonder if they really had to hurry to the club or if they had time for other things first. Seeing the flames kindling in his eyes, she leaned over and whispered, "At least, I'm fairly certain you'll like it," directly in his ear, the she laughed as she exited the elevator in front of him, swaying her hips exaggeratedly and making him hot and hard. "We have to hurry, remember?" She reminded him as she pushed open the door to the room and he started toward her determinedly. "So I have to get ready now," she grinned, turning and grabbing the box, careful to stay out of his reach as she did so. With a bawdy wink, she turned and headed toward the bathroom, firmly shutting and locking the door an instant before he reached it.

"That's just mean, Bones," he complained, his forehead resting against the door.

"I'll make it up to you later," she promised and he could hear the laughter in her voice. God, he loved this playful, flirty side of her. She could mess with him any time she wanted but he would prefer that she follow through rather than leave him hanging because he knew from experience that he would be aroused until he took her to bed and that might get a little embarrassing when they were questioning people about murder. Turning away from the bathroom door with a sigh, he stepped on the note that had accompanied the box which Brennan had, apparently, dropped in her rush to get to the bathroom. Curiously, he picked it up and scanned it. It was from Lydia.

_My Dear,_

_Your young man mentioned that you would be interviewing some musicians that Clark and I were acquainted with tonight and I couldn't help but think that the dress I showed you this afternoon would give you an advantage with those gentlemen. Wear it tonight and I'm sure they will tell you anything you want to know. I know that seems a bit calculated but, my dear, I need this terrible thing to be resolved. I need to know who killed the love of my life. I know that you and Agent Booth are very dedicated and will solve this crime eventually but I need it be soon so that I don't have it hanging over my head. _

_I look at the two of you and see myself and Clark so very clearly and it makes me yearn for the years we didn't get to have. So, I also want you to wear the dress for your young man and for yourself, I want you to not be afraid to admit your feelings for each other, to not miss out on a moment of the precious, fleeting time that you can have together if you'll just let yourself. Don't make the same mistakes that I did. I know you don't believe this dress has magical properties but what do you have to lose by wearing it? If you still believe that after tonight, you can always tell yourself that I'm just a foolish old woman missing the man she loves._

_Take your courage in hand, Temperance, and tell the man you love him. You might just be surprised at the results._

_Lydia _

Booth sank onto the side of the bed, stunned by the final sentence. Had Brennan told Lydia that she loved him? No, he discounted instantly, Brennan was much too reserved to share something like that with someone who was virtually a stranger to her but Lydia had seemed to be able to look at them and discern their relationship. So she must be guessing. Booth couldn't believe how disappointed he was in that conclusion, how much he wanted it to be true that Brennan loved him. Yes, he knew that she cared about him and that she desired him but he couldn't help remembering her often stated views of love and wondering if she could ever love him as much as he loved her. Well, he told himself sternly, if she didn't already he would just have to make her fall in love with him and tonight was the first of many nights that he intended to use to do just that. To make her love him so much that she would never, ever be able to walk away from him and them. Feeling cheered by the thought, he went to the closet and pulled out the nicest suit he had brought, wanting to look his best for their official first date.

In the bathroom, Brennan cursed silently when she realized she would have to go back out into the room to gather her underwear. To make sure she was remembering the dress correctly, she opened the box and saw that Lydia had taken the liberty of dressing her from the skin out for this night and she was beyond grateful. She certainly didn't have any under things with her that would do justice to this dress and tonight, she wanted to look better than she had ever looked in her life. She wanted to feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She wanted Booth to look at her and think she was the most beautiful woman in the world, she admitted to herself. She wanted him to take her into his arms and know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and she wanted him to tell her that. She wanted so very many things from her partner but, after hearing Lydia's story, she found herself wanting to hear him say that he loved her more than anything.

After the quickest shower in the history of man, she dried off and realized that Booth would need to shower as well. Dropping the lid back on the box holding the prized dress, Brennan wrapped a towel around herself and opened the bathroom door, more excited than she would have thought possible at her upcoming date. She spotted Booth stepping back from the closet with a garment bag in his hands, dressed only in his underwear and noted the instant smile that lit his face when he spotted her.

"Change your mind?" He queried in a sexy drawl as his eyes ran over her body clad only in a towel and she almost did. It took a hell of a lot of willpower but she shook her head.

"I thought you would want to shower, too." He nodded coming to a stop in front of her and playfully trying to lift the lid on the box in her hands. She smacked his hands away and he grinned.

"Come on, Baby. Show me what's in the box," he cajoled with a sexy smile.

"No," she laughed, "you just have to wait until I get it on and then you can see it," she promised. Leaning down, he kissed her long and lingeringly.

"I guess I can do that as long as you promise to let me take it off later," he bargained against her lips. She had no problem whatsoever with that and the way she threw the box on the bed, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him until his toes curled told him so. Calling on willpower she hadn't known she possessed, she managed to peel her lips away from his.

"We have to go," she gasped as his mouth moved to her neck and he began to nibble.

"We have time," he returned almost pleadingly, his hands peeling her out of her towel and roaming her body at will. His hands devastating effects to her willpower but tonight was important to her and they also had a job to do.

"We have to interview the musicians, Booth," she moaned as his lips trailed down her neck and headed lower. "And it's our first date," she whispered and those words stopped him in his tracks. Damn, she was right, it was their very first date and here he was trying to silently talk her out of it to take her to bed. No matter how much he wanted her, she deserved better than that. Raising his head, he gave her an apologetic smile and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're right, Baby, and I'm sorry. You have no idea how crazy you make me without even trying," he sighed, laughing when she looked like she wanted to question him about his statement. He wasn't about to get specific because she sure as hell didn't need more ammunition to drive him insane. "I'm going to take a shower," he told her, planting a soft kiss on those luscious lips and reluctantly releasing her. She followed him into the bathroom, unabashedly naked and holding his suit. Hanging it on the back of the door, she turned to find herself caged against the door by Booth's arms on either side of her head. "You are really, really pushing it, Bones," he growled, his lips hovering inches above hers. Her eyes flew up to meet his and she knew he thought she was teasing him. She hadn't been, but she couldn't deny that it gave her quite a bit of satisfaction that she could turn him on that much. She could, however, clearly see that he wasn't in the mood to find that amusing. His eyes told her exactly what he was in the mood for and they would definitely get to that. Later.

"I was just hanging your suit up, Booth. I don't want you to see me until I'm completely dressed so you can get dressed in here. Okay?" she asked breathlessly, unable to hide her excitement about their night out. Booth smiled and smoothed the hair back from her face suddenly okay with the concept of delayed gratification when she smiled at him like that.

"Okay," he agreed solemnly. She slipped underneath his raised arm and out the door, closing it gently behind her. Booth leaned his forehead against the door for a full minute then headed for the shower, thinking of ways to make this the best first date ever. By the time he finished a much more leisurely shower than Brennan's had been, he thought he had an idea of just how to do that.

Brennan carefully laid out everything that Lydia had provided for tonight and suddenly felt like a sexy siren before she even put any of it on. She couldn't wait to see Booth's face when he got a good look at the finished product or when he took the dress off later and saw the underwear the older woman had provided. She had a feeling he was going to like it very, very much. Reminding herself that she needed to hurry, she picked up the bustier and managed to get it fastened then just stared at herself in the mirror. She had always insisted that corsets, which were an older version of the bustier, were instruments of torture used to unnecessarily change the female form. But she had to admit that she very much liked the way the burgundy satin of this particular piece contrasted with her skin, how it made her waist look exceptionally tiny and pushed her already generous breasts up to a position that they were bound to get noticed. The little bit of nothing panties were also burgundy satin and barely covered enough to justify wearing them but she felt sexy as hell when she put them on. And she was certain that there could not be an article of clothing more sensuous to don than real, old fashioned silk stockings that fastened to the garter belt on the bustier. She decided to do her make up before she put on the dress so she didn't get anything on it and if Booth came out of the bathroom a little early and got a look at her in this get up, well, that wouldn't be any great tragedy.

Brennan took the dress that Lydia had shown her earlier just that day out of the box and laid it on the bed almost reverently, standing back to study it while the story Lydia had told her ran through her head. And despite Brennan's superior intelligence and her absolute belief that magic did not exist, she had to acknowledge the little shudder of excitement that ran through her at the thought of wearing that dress for Booth and the flame of hope that he would tell her he loved her tonight that flared deep in her chest. If she had believed in an omnipotent being, she would have actually prayed for just such an occurrence, she realized as she finished her makeup and carefully pulled on the dress.

Critically surveying her appearance, she had to admit that she had never looked better. The dress fit as if it had been specifically made for her and she thought the slightly retro look suited her. Turning back to the bed, she noticed there was a large jewelry case in the bottom of the box and picked it up. Snapping it open, she gasped at the beautiful necklace and earrings inside. The necklace was made up of several strands of black uncultured pearls and silver and crystal beads twisted together. The earrings had single large diamonds with hearts attached to them with silver chains. The hearts contained several smaller diamonds and, from the way they caught and refracted the light, Brennan would have been willing to bet 20 points of her IQ that each and every one of the diamonds were real. The jewelry was breathtaking and very, very expensive, there was no way she could wear it, she thought just as she noticed a photo and a note tucked into the jewelry box. The note contained only three words in Lydia's handwriting, Don't be afraid. Brennan wasn't sure if Lydia was telling her to not be afraid to wear the jewelry or to not be afraid to tell Booth how she felt but she had a feeling it was a little of both.

Pulling out the photograph, Brennan gasped as she saw it was a photo of Lydia in the dress. She was wearing the jewelry Brennan held in her hands. Her eyes went from the photo to the mirror and back and she was stunned. Her resemblance to the older woman was overwhelming. In fact, other than the different hairstyles and the fact that the picture was obviously taken many years ago, she doubted that most people would even believe that she wasn't the woman in the picture. Oddly enough, the thought of being the woman in the picture filled Brennan with excitement.

Since starting this case, she had read all the articles that Angela had been able to find about Clark and Lydia and she had even watched a couple of their movies online while Booth was busy with other things. She couldn't help but note the parallels between the older couple and her and Booth. Even in the movies, the very real love and affection that Lydia and Clark held for each other was apparent, just like everyone could supposedly see her and Booth's attraction to each other. The other couple had been involved but had been afraid to admit their real feelings to each other. In her heart, Brennan knew that Booth loved her and she couldn't believe how much she needed to hear him say it aloud. She knew that she loved him with all her heart but she was afraid to tell him so until he said it first. It suddenly hit her that he more than likely felt exactly the same way. They were both feeling their way in what, hopefully, would be the most important relationship that either of them would ever have and each was afraid the other wasn't quite as committed to making this work as they were. Picking up Lydia's note, Brennan studied the words thoughtfully. Don't be afraid. She was afraid, afraid that she couldn't be what Booth needed her to be, afraid that he would someday decide that maintaining the relationship was more trouble than it was worth. But most of all, she was afraid that she would inadvertently mess this relationship up and lose the love of her life. Don't be afraid. Lydia had feared many of the same things that Brennan did but, in a time when she had been labeled as morally corrupt for living with a man outside marriage, she had overcome those fears, reached out to the man she loved and been very happy with him during the time they had had together. Don't be afraid. Suddenly Brennan understood exactly what Lydia meant by those words. She was telling her to make a grab for the brass monkey and to do it now because life waits for no one and she might not have the opportunity to do it later. Brennan loved Booth and she wanted him to know that, to be secure in the knowledge of her love for him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man, but even if something happened and they didn't wind up together, she wanted the time that they did have to be something that neither of them would ever forget. As she raised the necklace to fasten it around her neck, she felt those fears slipping away. By the time she had inserted the second earring she felt a sense of serenity engulf her and she knew what she was going to do tonight. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she decided to suspend her disbelief in the supernatural and be more open to the possibilities because she was now almost certain that this dress was, indeed, magic.

B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B

Are you ready for their date? Does the dress hold magic for them?

Please don't forget reviews make our world go around, so please keep it turning.

Nyre and TRUSSELL33


	16. Billy & Little John

_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything bones except for our own. _

Scene 15 Billy & Little John

Booth opened the door of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks at the sight of the woman across the room, standing and staring at herself in the full length mirror. He certainly didn't blame her because he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. His eyes held tenderness, love and the bright flare of desire as he did a very slow head to toe perusal of his gorgeous partner.

Her auburn hair sexily swayed around almost bare shoulders. He wasn't sure what she had done with her makeup but her eyes appeared to be deep, mysterious pools that were grayer than the blue he was used to seeing. Her luscious lips were pink and glistening and he wanted to walk over and remove every bit of that lipstick from her mouth with his. With a shudder, his eyes wandered down her slender, graceful neck to creamy shoulders that were only covered by thin straps. She had on a chunky necklace that drew his eyes directly down to the bodice of her dress. And that dress was something else indeed. It wasn't quite copper or burgundy in color but somewhere in between and appeared to be made out of velvet. Although the bodice was quite modest, it cupped her breasts lovingly and just dipped lightly into her cleavage. It was gathered beneath her breasts then flowed smoothly over her body to just above the knee. Booth had to admit there was nothing really revealing about the dress but when the body he had no trouble picturing naked in his mind was put inside it, it became one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Add to that the mile-long legs encased in silk stockings and heels and he felt like the luckiest man alive knowing that she belonged to him.

Sensing his presence, Brennan turned and her breath caught at the heat in his gaze as his eyes ran over her. She let her eyes drift over him and liked what she saw very, very much. The jacket of his gray suit hugged his shoulders, showing their width and hinting at the strength and power underneath. His white shirt was neat and crisp but Brennan immediately pictured all those wonderful muscles underneath that she so enjoyed touching. To her amusement, the color of his tie almost exactly matched that of her dress. Her eyes wandered down his body but she didn't see the elegant suit, she saw the body underneath it that turned her on so much. When she met his eyes again, hers were hot with longing and she was having trouble catching her breath.

"If you keep looking at me like that, we're going to be very, very late getting to the club," Booth warned huskily, fighting the urge to go to her. He knew if he put his hands on her right now, he would have her stripped and underneath him on the bed in a heartbeat and they had work to do and a first date to go on. So, that would have to wait no matter what his aching body had to say about it. _God, she was gorgeous_, he thought as she nodded and turned around to pick up something off the dresser. It was gloves to match the dress, he noted as she pulled them on and they extended to just above her elbows. For some reason, the image of her running hands encased in those gloves over his bare flesh took root in his mind and his whole body clenched at the vivid images. He could almost feel the soft strokes. It was a struggle, but he finally found his control and looked up to find her standing in front of him looking at him curiously.

"Are you okay, Booth?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine. You look beautiful," he assured her softly, wanting to reach out and stroke her cheek but knowing what would happen if he did.

"Thank you," she replied, her eyes telling him that she was having the same difficulty controlling herself that he was.

"We should get going," he added almost desperately, holding out his elbow in an old-fashioned gesture. With a laugh, she placed her hand on his arm and he turned them toward the door. They were almost to the door of the suite when his head cleared enough to remember that he still had to enact his plan for the best first date ever. Stopping, he smiled when she looked up at him curiously. "I forgot something," he said, giving in to the urge to brush a strand of hair over her bare shoulder. "I'll be right back," he assured her, heading for the bedroom. A few minutes and one phone call later, he returned to find her standing exactly where he had left her, patiently waiting. With a smile, he once again extended his arm and she took it. He led her out of the suite whistling under his breath, anticipating her reaction over the arrangements he had just made with more excitement than he had ever felt over a date. This would turn out to be a night they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Knowing that they were going to the same jazz club that Lydia and Clark had frequented, Brennan wasn't sure what she had expected it to be like. She was a little startled to find that it was very much like the seedy ones shown in the old movies that she liked so much. Although it was fairly large, there was certainly nothing elegant about the place. It was located in a basement in what Brennan considered a questionable part of town safety wise. It had that shabby look of something long established but not recently updated. She wasn't impressed, exactly, but she was very curious and a little fascinated. She found herself looking around trying to take in every detail of the decor and ambiance.

The main floor was crowded with tables for the customers but they were old and scarred and Brennan wouldn't have been surprised to find out they were the same ones that Lydia and Clark had used. There was a long bar that took up the entire wall on the far side of the room, it's surface just as scarred and scratched as the tables. There was a raised dais in front of all the tables and Brennan could only presume that is served as a stage. She was still looking around in wonder when Booth took her hand and pulled her towards the bar, grinning at the look on her face. As they approached the bar, her eyes widened as she saw the wall behind it was plastered with slick publicity type photos of famous people. Most of them, she couldn't have named if her life depended on I, some of them she did recognize. Marlon Brando, Grace Kelly, Marilyn Monroe and Elizabeth Taylor to just name a few and they were all autographed. Not only autographed each contained a personal message about this club she saw as she drew closer. With that evidence, she could only assume that each and every person on that wall had visited this establishment at some point in time and she felt her fascination grow.

"Can you tell me where I can find Mr. J and Mr. Blue," Booth politely asked the bartender who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Brennan. Rapping his knuckles against the bar in irritation, Booth wasn't appeased when the bartender's fascinated gaze only briefly flitted to him and then returned to his partner. The man looked like he had just seen a ghost and Booth understood why when he saw the guy's eyes going back and forth from a picture on the wall to Brennan. Booth took a closer look at the picture and saw it was of Lydia wearing the same dress Brennan had on. It could easily have been a photograph of Brennan. No wonder the guy was a little freaked out. "We're looking for Mr. J and Mr. Blue," Booth repeated patiently. Without a word, the bartender's hand lifted and he pointed to a corner table where two older, black men sat deep in conversation. The other man's eyes had lost the look of shock and now contained pure male appreciation and interest. "Thanks," Booth said a little sarcastically, his arm sliding around Brennan's waist and pulling her against him as he turned to lead her to the table.

"Booth, why is he looking at me like that?" She whispered loudly as they walked away from the bar, the bartender's gaze still glued to her. She found the concentrated attention a little creepy and it was making her uncomfortable. It was just pissing Booth off for another man to look at his woman like that and felt the need to show the other man she was off limits. But, as badly as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't just pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless in the middle of all these people when they were technically at work.

"He's looking at you because you're too beautiful not to look at, Baby," he said softly and honestly. "But I think it threw him for a minute that you look so much like the picture of Lydia on the wall in that dress." Brennan's head craned around because she hadn't seen the picture and she wanted to see if it was the same one Lydia had included with the dress and Booth's sense of humor began to reassert itself. "If you look back over at the bar like that, Bones, the guy is going to think you're interested," he teased and she threw him such a horrified look he burst into laughter.

"I see. You were being facetious?" She didn't look like she thought it was funny but he grinned and gave her waist a tight squeeze just as they arrived at the table. The two men seated there looked up as a shadow fell across them. The two men appeared to be about the same age, probably their early 70s however, one was completely bald while the other had a headful of shockingly white hair. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open in astonishment as their attention riveted on Brennan. They didn't look like they had seen a ghost. _They looked like they had just gotten a glimpse of someone who had been very special to the both of them in their past, _Booth thought.

"Good evening Mr. J and Mr. Blue. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Clark Mason and Lydia Lee if we may." Booth was a little surprised when both men got to their feet and extended a hand to shake, first to him then to Brennan. When Brennan took the first man's hand, he gently enfolded it in both of his and gazed at her with something akin to adoration on his face. Brennan blushed but didn't protest, Booth noted idly, even as the second man repeated the process.

"You may call me Little John and it depends on the questions." The bald man informed him as he pulled out a chair for Brennan and gestured for her to be seated. She slid into the chair and shot him a smile of gratitude that brought a blush to the old man's cheeks.

"You may call me Billy and I guess that goes for me too." The other man said as Little John returned to his seat and gestured that Booth was also welcome to be seated.

"Sounds like you are pretty protective of the information you give out about Ms. Lee and Mr. Mason." Booth ventured, trying to get a feel for the two men.

"Her definitely. Him not so much," answered Billy, looking at Brennan with the mists of remembrance clouding his fading brown eyes.

"Why?" Brennan asked curiously.

Booth gave her his best don't interrupt while I'm interviewing look and continued. "So did either of see them in the clubs where you worked often?" Both men crossed her arms over their chests and glared at Booth for the look he had just given his partner and he wanted to laugh at how protective they were being. The action did give him a good idea of how they had both felt about Lydia and her relationship with Clark.

"We saw quite a lot of them as a matter of fact." Little John finally deigned to answer.

"More of him than of her," Billy muttered and Booth's attention was snagged by the man's tone of voice. He had a sneaking suspicion of what it was about to hear but he needed to have it confirmed.

"But that was before they got together. Right" Booth probed?

Again Billy answered "No, even after that he still came without her."

Turning to Little John Booth asked, "After he and Lydia were together did he ever bring another woman with him or was he always alone?"

Little John squirmed in his seat clearly not comfortable answering that question. After awhile he must have decided it couldn't hurt her anymore but he still shot Brennan and apologetic look before he answered. "Yeah, he brought other women and a lot of them;" he confirmed Booth's theory with a disgusted sigh and another apologetic look at Brennan. "The gossips never reported it because Miss Lydia was one of their favorites and they didn't want her hurt."

"How often do you remember this happening," Booth asked calmly, his jaw tightening at the information that had just been imparted. It had been more than clear to him that Lydia had loved Clark with all her heart and he couldn't understand how the man who had claimed to love her back had blithely cheated on her publicly, apparently unconcerned with her feelings.

"Maybe one, twice a year," said Billy. "It depended on if they were doing a movie or he was just drinking. If he was drinking the women would be coming out of the wood work. But Miss Lydia never came here alone. No, she was a class act, that one. She would send a delivery boy over to collect a dinner and sometimes a few drinks in the evening. When he was gone with a woman or otherwise she never left her apartment." His rheumy old eyes studied Brennan sadly and she felt her heart break a little at the pain and humiliation Lydia must have suffered knowing that the love of her life was being unfaithful. Instinctively, she reached out and patted the old man's hand and he enfolded it between his and held on tight, looking like he had died and gone to heaven.

"We heard they used to fight, did you ever hear or see anything?" Booth asked, stifling his amusement at Billy's actions.

"Well yeah," said Billy "the last time they were in here they got into a fight."

Brennan noticed the frown on Little John's face and interrupted Booth again, "I find it highly unlikely that they can recall specific details from so long ago with any accuracy," she told Booth. Realizing that Billy and Little John might have found her comment insulting, she turned and gave them a dazzling smile. Booth couldn't hold back his laughter at the way their eyes glazed over but Brennan did have a valid point.

"She does have a good point," Booth conceded. "How can you specifically remember something that happened so long ago?" Both men looked at Booth for a long moment and then Billy sat back in his chair with a sigh, finally releasing Brennan's hand.

"Agent Booth," Billy said quietly, meeting Booth's eyes squarely, "I fell in love with Miss Lydia the first time I ever saw her. You can trust me when I say I remember everything about every time I ever saw her." Booth nodded, hearing the truth in the other man's voice.

"They were a remarkable couple when they were together." Little John broke in, a little uncomfortable with the situation. He had been in love with Lydia as well. Hell, half the male population had been in love with her but he wasn't really comfortable admitting it especially not in front of someone who looked eerily like the woman in question. "They looked exactly like the two of you and they gave off the same vibes." He rambled. "They were as hard not to notice as the two of you." Booth wasn't about to touch that one with a 10 foot pole so he moved on.

"Billy do you remember what the fight was about?"

"I think so," looking at Little John for some conformation. "You remember the gossip columnists talk about the child" he asked his friend?

Little John thought and then spoke, "Yeah, I think I remember something in Army Archer or Dorothy Kilgallen's about a child." Thinking for a minute he continued, "Yeah, I remember now. The last time I remember them coming in together, he had been gone for a while and he was trying to get her to take him back. They were arguing about him having an affair and a child with someone else. Miss Lee seemed pretty mad because he refused to have a child with her. I remember seeing their argument reported in the paper. The reporters really had a field day with that one and they were all down on Miss Lydia for taking him back after something like that."

"That's the way I remember it," nodded Little John. "Agent Booth," Little John said "it's time for us to play. Do you have any more questions?"

"I don't think so but if I do we'll be back ok?"

"Sure," Billy replied rising to his feet. In an unexpected move, he gallantly raised Brennan's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "Times are a lot different now than they were back then," he told her softly. "If I was about fifty years younger, I would give your young man a real run for his money," he told her. Brennan believed him. She could see the hint of the handsome, charming young man he must have been when he had known Lydia as his slightly stooped posture straightened and his eyes flashed with the memories of youth. He sighed at the soft smile that drifted across her face and turned to Booth. "You be sure you treat her better than that Clark did Miss Lydia. I may be too old to kick your ass but I know a lot of people who aren't," he threatened. Booth wasn't even tempted to smile. He stood and extended his hand to the older man.

"You have my word that I will never hurt her," he promised solemnly. Billy studied Booth's face to judge his sincerity and finally nodded in satisfaction. With one long last look at Brennan, both men turned and made their way toward the stage. Booth resumed his seat and turned to his partner.

"Well, that concludes the working portion of our night," he said softly, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you say we get on with our first date?" Sparkling eyes and a brilliant smile were answer enough. "Dance with me," he said softly, holding out his hand. She placed her hand in his and his fingers closed over it possessively. He pulled her out of her chair and led her onto the dance floor hoping that this would turn out to be a night they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_We hope you enjoyed this little interlude. Next the long awaited date. _

_Don't forget the little green button on your way out._

_Nyre and TRUSSELL33_


	17. A Very Special Date

_**Disclaimer:**__ We still don't own Bones and still wished we did._

A very special Thank You to all of you have taken the time to review. As you know reviews make our world go 'round. So as you continue to read please remember to leave your comments at the green door on your way out.

Scene 16 A Very Special Date

Booth looked down at the woman snuggled against his shoulder and didn't think it was possible to love anyone more than he loved her or be more content to be exactly where he was, holding the woman of his dreams in his arms. Hell, he was content looking at disgusting dead bodies if she was nearby, he didn't really care where he was as long as he was with her and it was about damned time he told her all of that, he realized. He should already have done it, but he had been afraid: of her reaction, of rejection, of so many things that seemed nebulous and unimportant after being so close to her over the last few days. He had been showing her for a very long time that he loved her every single day but he knew Brennan and she liked the direct approach and that was exactly what he intended to give her tonight. The most romantic, perfect first date of her life then he was going to tell her that he loved her and hope she could say the words back. But even if she couldn't, it would be all right because he knew she loved him. His Bones was an open book to him and no way would she have risked what they already had for a purely physical relationship with him, not even a long term one. It was past time he gave her the words he had struggled to hold back for so long. His musings were cut short by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Brennan slid her arms around Booth's waist and snuggled her head into his shoulder as they slowly swayed to the music, wishing they could stay like this for the rest of their lives. She felt contentment when she was in his arms like she had never experienced before. It just felt right, like she had finally found her place in the world and come home, like she was where she was supposed to be. Even as she felt these amazing sensations, she felt a slight tremor of fear and doubt wash over her; no doubt triggered by the information they had gained about Lydia's and Clark's relationship from the musicians. She had been horrified to learn that Clark had regularly cheated on Lydia and couldn't understand how a strong, independent woman like Lydia had put up with that. More to the point, she couldn't understand how Lydia could consider Clark the love of her life and be so certain that he had loved her in return. Logically if Clark had loved Lydia, he wouldn't have felt the need for other women or, more importantly, he wouldn't have been able to hurt Lydia time after time the way he had obviously done. The thing that was bothering her the most was the way everyone kept saying that she and Booth were just like Lydia and Clark. _Was that what her and Booth's relationship would turn into? An on again off again affair that wasn't healthy for either of them? _The thought made her queasy because she knew she would never be able to tolerate that kind of behavior from her Booth, which would mean she would be forced to push him completely out of her life if he ever betrayed her like that and she didn't think she could bear to not have him in her life. _God, what a thing to be thinking about on your first date_, her inner voice spoke up. _You have plenty of time to think about this later, for now, relax and enjoy the night. _With a sigh, Brennan decided her inner voice was right, she could reason this out later. Tonight she just wanted to be a woman in love out on a date with the man of her dreams.

Brennan was pressed so tightly against Booth that she felt the vibration of the phone against her thigh and with a wicked grin, ran her hand into his pocket to retrieve the instrument for him. She allowed her hand to smooth over his hipbone and the front of his thigh before she managed to locate the phone and felt his pants drawing tighter against her hand as his erection grew. "It's for you." With wide eyes and an innocent smile she handed him the phone, her smile widening as his look told her she would pay for that later. Her smile said gladly. Glancing at the text message, Booth smiled, turned Brennan with his hands on her shoulders and urged her to move off the dance floor and toward the exit with his hand resting much lower on her back than normal.

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's a surprise," he leaned down to whisper in her ear. Surprisingly, she didn't try to wheedle it out of him, she simply allowed him to escort her out of the club, her eyes rounding when he steered her toward a limousine parked at the curb. A black suited driver held the back door open for them.

"Good evening, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth," the driver greeted, politely tipping his hat to Brennan.

"Good evening," Brennan returned as Booth helped her into the limo, then had a quick conversation with the driver. Booth was smiling when he slid onto the seat beside her, one arm suspiciously behind his back. Brennan craned her neck to see what he was hiding and Booth found the action so amusing he let her do it for several seconds before he pulled the most beautiful bouquet she had ever seen from behind his back. She gasped with pleasure as her eyes ran over daisies, daffodils and lilies in every shade of the rainbow.

"These are for you," he told her softly, watching her face as he handed the bouquet over, pleased with her reaction. Brennan reached out and lightly touched the petals of the blooms and fell even more in love with the man in front of her just because he knew her well enough and went to the trouble of giving her her favorite flowers instead of the more traditional roses on their first date.

"Thank you, Booth, they're beautiful," she whispered, lifting eyes shining with love to his.

"I'm glad that you like them," he answered, his heart thumping heavily at what he saw in her eyes. "But they're not nearly as beautiful as you are,Bones," he assured her, leaning closer. Brennan quickly jerked back and Booth looked on in surprise and then amusement as she turned and gently laid her bouquet on the far side of the seat, well out of danger if the kiss he had meant to steal got out of hand. Turning back to him, she scooted over until she was plastered against his side. Turning his head with a hand upon his jaw, she reached up and lightly kissed him on the mouth.

"I really love the flowers, Booth. Is it permissible to make out this early into our first date?" she questioned, the tip of her tongue tracing his lips. Booth was having some difficulty following her train of thought; partially because she was Bones and her brain worked at light speed and partially because the blood flow to his brain was severely restricted at the moment. But that didn't make him stupid enough to answer her question negatively.

"Absolutely," he assured her just as her teeth closed over his lower lip.

With a shudder, his hand worked its way into her hair and held her still while he took control of the kiss. His lips opened over hers, nudging hers apart and his tongue slid into the dark, moist depths of her mouth, seeking out and exploring every nook and cranny. Moaning, Brennan opened her mouth even wider to give him better access as she pulled up the skirt of her dress far enough to swing around and straddle him and what had meant to be a simple kiss of thanks got quickly out of control. Their hands were all over each other as their tongues tangled, each already revved up from earlier in their room and dancing so closely at the nightclub. Booth had no idea how long they had been parked in front of the hotel with their driver using the intercom to communicate that they had reached their destination when the driver's voice finally penetrated the fog of lust surrounding them. Booth wanted nothing more than to tell the driver to just keep driving them around the city until he was told otherwise and make love with his Bones right there in the back seat of the limo but he had something special in store for their first date and he didn't want to cheat her out of that. Calling on willpower he hadn't known he possessed, he was able to detach himself from Brennan's clinging arms and lips.

"We're here, Bones," he told her, cupping her face gently in both hands and watching as blue eyes glazed with desire were slowly revealed by her fluttering lashes.

"Where are we?" She looked around in confusion.

"We're at our hotel," he told her, his thumbs softly stroking her cheeks.

"I thought we were going on a date," she said a little plaintively and Booth grinned at the way her lower lip protruded in a pout. It was just about the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"We are going on a date," he reassured her, nipping at her lower lip, "it just so happens that our date is going to take place here."

"Oh, okay," she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to tease him into deepening the tiny, brief kisses he was planting on her lips and cheeks.

"No more of that," he almost moaned as she began to move her hips invitingly against his hard on, "if you really want to go on a date, you need to stop that right now," he warned his voice heavy with desire. Brennan's brow furrowed and Booth knew she was weighing the pros and cons but, in the end, her desire to go a real date with him won out.

"Okay, I'll stop if I have to," she sighed in disappointment, climbing off of his lap and efficiently straightening her clothes and repairing her hair and makeup. Booth was fascinated to see just how efficient she was, watching her closely as he got his own clothes in order and ran a hand through his hair expertly restoring it to order. In less than three minutes, he hit the intercom button and let the driver know they were ready to get out. Brennan exited the car somewhat awkwardly clutching her bouquet to her chest as if the flowers were 1000 year old skeletal remains and she would protect them with her life. Booth followed her out of the car and turned to the driver, discreetly handing him a large tip.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good evening and I hope you enjoy your visit to our fair city," the words might have sounded rehearsed but the driver's voice was warm and the sentiment behind them seemed sincere. Actually, it was all the man could do not to laugh out loud and tell the couple that they had been parked in front of the hotel making out in the back seat like teenagers for more than 20 minutes attracting attention from guests and staff alike. But since he had a family to support and he really liked his tips, he had learned a long time ago how to keep his mouth shut. He doffed his hat to them and watched Booth guide Brennan into the hotel thinking that was one of the most attractive couples he had ever seen and they certainly seemed to be crazy about each other.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I trust that your evening has gone well so far?" The concierge met them before they were halfway across the lobby.

"Yes, thank you, our evening has been quite pleasant so far," Brennan assured the nervous acting little man. Booth nodded his agreement.

"Excellent," Mr. Faraday as his name tag identified him said, practically rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Agent Booth everything is ready just as you asked and you will need this to access the elevator." He held up a key and handed it to Booth. "Simply insert it into the slot at the top of the control panel and you will have access to the upper floors of the building."

"Thank you, Mr. Faraday," Booth said sincerely, knowing that if this turned out to be the greatest first date ever the man standing in front of them could take most of the credit.

"You're welcome, Agent Booth. It was no trouble at all," Mr. Faraday assured them and Booth almost snorted with disbelief, knowing the other man had worked miracles in the short time frame available because of the late notice he was given. Mr. Faraday's attention fell on the flowers in Brennan's arms, "I would be happy to have those put in water and delivered to your room, Dr. Brennan," he offered, automatically reaching for the flowers. Brennan jerked back out of his reach and eyed him suspiciously. Mr. Faraday was stunned by her reaction and looked to Booth for help.

"Bones, we're not going directly to our room and the flowers could probably use some water," he cajoled. She eyed Mr. Faraday assessing him and reluctantly handed over the flowers, her eyes telling the older man that they had better be in her room safe and sound when she got there.

"I will personally see that they are taken care of," Mr. Faraday promised solemnly. "Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?" he asked, his eyes skipping from Booth to Brennan.

"No, I think we're good but thanks for the offer," Booth replied, sliding an arm around Brennan's waist and turning her toward the elevator.

"He'd better not mess up my flowers," she muttered, tossing a look over her shoulder that showed Mr. Faraday handling her flowers like they were made of glass. Booth couldn't help the laugh that escaped at her mutterings. It absolutely warmed his heart that she was so enamored of something he had given her.

"I'm sure he will take very good care of your flowers, Baby," Booth assured her, ushering her into the elevator and inserting the card Mr. Faraday had given him once they were the only passengers.

"Where are we going, Booth?" Brennan asked, starting to get very curious about their destination.

"You'll see," Booth told her mysteriously. Before she could even try to cajole it out of him, the elevator stopped and he motioned for her to go first. She stepped into the hallway then stopped realizing that she had no idea which way to go. As soon as Booth exited the elevator, his hand found its normal resting spot in the small of her back and he guided her to the right, apparently knowing exactly where he was going. "Sorry but we're going to walk from here," he told her as they came to the metal door marked stairs.

"That's okay," Brennan assured him, rabidly curious about why they were going to the roof but Booth wanted this to be a surpris. With Brennan in the lead, they quickly climbed two flights of stairs and came to another metal door marked roof access. Before Brennan could push the door open, Booth grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Do you trust me, Bones?" he asked quietly.

"Of course. I trust you with my life, Booth." She looked and sounded confused and he really couldn't blame her considering the question he had just put forth but she would understand momentarily.

"I need you to do something for me, Bones," she blinked up at him and waited for him to tell her what he needed from her, knowing that if it was within her power she would gladly grant him anything he asked. Booth saw that in her eyes and his heart warmed and expanded even more with love for this woman. He smiled at her with infinite tenderness, his hand coming up so he could brush his knuckles softly across her cheek. "I need for you to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you to."

"Okay," she instantly agreed and Booth knew she would never have trusted anyone else in the world enough to agree to that. It humbled him to have that much trust placed in him.

"Close your eyes now, Baby," he urged and opened the door as soon as she had complied, guiding her out the door and partway across the roof. "You can open your eyes now," he told her when they had reached their destination and he could see that things looked good.

Brennan's eyes opened and she blinked at the sight in front of her for several seconds. They were standing beside a shelter that measured approximately 20X20 and was made up of what appeared to be plexiglass so that no matter which way you turned when inside the structure, you could clearly see the lights of the city. Someone had strung fairy lights to outline the shelter and they gave off just enough light to support a romantic atmosphere without being garish. Stunned, she turned to Booth, "Did you do this for me? How? Why?" she asked surprise and pleasure vying for supremacy in her voice.

"Yes, Bones, I did this for you, or rather Mr. Faraday did this for you but I did put in the request because I wanted this to be the best first date you've ever had."

"Booth, just being on a date with you already made it my best first date ever," she looked up at him with complete honesty shining from her eyes and he knew there would never be a better time to tell her how he felt than this instant.

"I love you, Bones," he said simply, his big hands cupping her face and tilting it upward. "I've been in love with you longer than I can remember. I don't want to scare you but I do want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being your partner in every sense of the word. But all I'm asking of you right now is that you let me love you and if you get scared, you talk to me and don't run away." His voice was husky as he waited for a response with bathed breath, especially when he saw a single tear escape those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, too, Booth," she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears. "I've loved you for a long time but that stupid line was there and I was afraid to do anything about it. I'm terrible at relationships but I want to make this work with you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I can't promise you forever but I do want that with you, Booth. I can promise to never run away from you or us and to do my best to work out any issues that might arise between us." Brennan eyed Booth warily until a smile with a brilliance to rival the sun broke across his face. She wasn't even aware that the same smile spread across her face.

Bending his head, Booth took her mouth in a fiercely possessive kiss and she reveled in it, kissing him back just as passionately and possessively. Long, long minutes later, Booth finally found the strength to pull back. He desperately wanted to kiss her again but knew that if he did all of the effort to set up this nice dinner would have been wasted because he would be dragging Brennan back to their room as fast as humanly possible. Brennan burrowed closer, her arms slipping around his waist underneath his jacket and her head coming to rest against his shoulder. Booth's arms tightened around her and they just stood there holding each other close for what seemed like forever and way too briefly at the same time.

"How about some dinner?" Booth finally had the presence of mind to suggest.

"Sure," Brennan agreed, reluctantly releasing her hold on him and stepping back. Taking her hand and intertwining their fingers, Booth led her to the door of the shelter. "What is this place?" She asked curiously.

"Apparently one of the former owners of this hotel liked to come up here and look at the lights of the city. He had this structure built so he could do that at any time of the year and still be comfortable." Booth opened the door and escorted her inside.

Brennan looked around her in wonder. A couple of strands of fairy lights had been placed inside and gave everything a warm glow, even the small, round table that had been set up in the middle of the room. Approaching the table, Brennan could see that the tablecloth was made of fine linen and only the best china and crystal had been used for the place settings. There were candles in two silver candle holders and she would have been willing to bet that the silverware wasn't what was provided in the regular dining room. Someone had gone to a great deal of trouble to make this night special for her and that someone was Seeley Booth. Yes, she knew that technically he had only made a phone call but, still, none of this would be happening if he hadn't made that phone call so he fully deserved the credit.

"Thank you," she said softly as he pulled out a chair for her to be seated. Waiting until he rounded the table and seated himself, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "I meant thank you for everything, Booth. This whole night has been beautiful," she told him almost shyly.

"I'm glad that you think so, Bones. I wanted tonight to be special for you," he smiled and turned his hand over, capturing her fingers and giving them a squeeze. She simply smiled back at him as he lifted the champagne that had been chilling in an ice bucket, expertly popped the cork and poured them both a glass.

"Here's to us, Bones. May we always be partners in fighting crime and in real life," he toasted, lifting his glass and tapping it against hers.

"To us," she echoed, clinking her glass against his and taking a sip of the excellent champagne.

"Are you hungry?" Booth asked.

"Starving," she admitted.

"Then let's dig in," he encouraged, pointing to the plate covered with a silver dome sitting in front of her.

And dig in they did. They hungrily ate their way through salad, fettuccine Alfredo for Brennan and steak and a baked potato for Booth both insisting they were stuffed by the delicious meal and couldn't eat another bite. But when they discovered the chocolate lava cake and fresh fruit for dessert, they suddenly found somewhere to put it.

As they ate the mouth-watering food and drank the wonderful champagne, they talked about anything and everything, more relaxed in each other's company than they had ever been before. And that relaxation had nothing to do with the alcohol they had ingested; it had everything to do with them finally being honest with each other about their feelings. Both knew that them being together was never going to be an easy road to follow but they had already gone way too far for it ever to be possible to return to their previous relationship. Truth be told, neither of them wanted to return to their previous relationship, they both felt like they had made a long term commitment to each other tonight and each had every intention of honoring that commitment for the rest of their lives.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_We hope you enjoyed this date as much as Booth and Brennan did. Stay tuned to see how things develop._

_Don't forget to review!_

_Nyre and TRUSSELL33_


	18. Author’s Hiatus Note:

**Author's Hiatus Note:** As you all know this fic is written by two authors. We believe that is one of the things that makes it unique and so enjoyable for you. As often happens life gets in your way at inopportune ways and times. Such a thing has occurred here. So rather than destroy a beautiful storyline or the closeness we have developed with you we have decided to put this story on hiatus. It took two to make the partnership, it took two to come together, it took two to tango and it will take two to finish the love story. We do promise to come back and finish it. It is with deep sadness and love we say good adieu but not good bye forever. When the sun shines and fair winds bring us safely back to this harbor we will return.

Nyre & TRUSSELL33


End file.
